Evading Reality
by Tavana
Summary: In a slip up Ran discovers Conan's identity and in doing so he begins to evade her accusations. This causes Ran to wonder if Shinichi and her can ever become more than just, 'friends.'
1. Her Pain

Hi everyone, if anyone remembers, this isn't a new story. It something that I put deleted and thought I would never ponder into again, but recently I've picked it up again and made some changes. Sorry about before and thank you for being patient with me!

**XXX**

**Story:** Evading Reality

**Chapter One: **Her Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**Warning:** Contains Spoilers from Anime and Manga.

**XXX**

The morning sun shone through the windows of the Mouri Detective Agency and upon a certain desk rested the famous detective Mouri Kogoro. There were papers and beer bottles scattered everywhere making the detective seem right at home but someone now stood besides that desk glaring down at him with annoyance crossing over their facial features. That person was none other than the daughter of Mouri Kogoro, her name being Mouri Ran and she was a teenage captain karate champion with a sweet demeanor despite her violent tendencies.

The teen certainly was bothered by her father's appearance, had the divorce never happened Ran was sure that her father wouldn't be this lazy as he was now. "Geez, he even stinks more than usual today." Ran complained resting her hands on her hips as she observed her father's costumed ritual. If only Hattori hadn't upstaged her father in the last case than maybe her father wouldn't have stayed up all night crying about missing out on a chance to meet his favorite pop star, Okino Yoko again.

"Yoko, don't go, don't leave me alone!" Mouri suddenly cried out, scaring his daughter slightly before snuggling himself close to a beer bottle with a loud snore following close behind. Ran sighed, hanging her head at the sight as it her father was a truly hopeless man.

_Sometimes I see how mom left you dad. If only you'd get your act together maybe you wouldn't end up like this every night. _Ran really hated her father for being such a mess because she liked having the house clean in hopes that when her mother returned she wouldn't flat out leave again at the sight of a dirty home. The brunette pulled the trashcan close so she could begin picking up the bottles one by one and set them carefully into trashcan because she defiantly did not want to wake up a certain Edogawa Conan that was sleeping just upstairs.

Conan had been through enough after that case especially when he was constantly bonked over the head by her father's nagging disapproval that the boy be anywhere near the crime scene. Her father criticized her skill as a caretaker because she couldn't watch one small boy but Conan proved quite the handful at times. It certainly was troublesome to keep track of the boy because whenever she was sure that she had him in her sights he would quickly vanish and end up meddling in both her father and Hattori's investigation.

Sooner or later Conan was going to get himself killed – she would have figured he'd know better after getting shot that one time but the kid continued on with his reckless behavior making her life a whole lot tougher than she needed it to be. "Doesn't he realize that he's still just a child and has no reason to be putting himself in these dangerous situations?" Ran asked herself silently as she proceeded to pick up another bottle only to stare at it searching for some sort of answer to all her problems.

_Why does he always put himself in danger unnecessarily? Why is Conan so determined to do such things? His determination reminded her of…_ Ran's vision slipped in and out for a brief moment as she found his name on her lips once more. "Shinichi," She drawled out and upon realizing it a loud crash followed. Besides her, her father twitched uncomfortably at the sound but managed to relax into his deep slumber once more while his daughter jumped away from where she let the bottle slip out of her hands. _Stupid, _Ran cursed as she eyed the shattered bottle. It shocked her that she could be so carless again and also the fact that she was sputtering on the idea that Conan was Shinichi again.

Her brain and heart had been nagging her on some time about this ordeal but it was impossible that Conan could be Shinichi when the two of them already appeared in the same place at the same time so there was just no way! Ran was just extremely aggravated because she wanted the suspicion to be the truth. She _wanted_ Conan to be Shinichi, but he wasn't and she was only fooling herself with childish thoughts.

Ran let out a defeated sigh as she crouched down to pick up the broken glass and put it into the trash with all the others. She winced slightly at the last piece of glass because it stung her right index finger and when Ran looked at it a small droplet of blood Ran down her finger. Ran kissed her right hand while she finished with the rest of the glass pieces with her left and just as she finished, she was about to raise up to find a bandage but paused when the sound of her name being called rang through her ears.

The teen glanced to her left to see Conan standing in the center of the room close to where the small coffee table was with a tired expression written on his face. Ran resisted the urge to giggle because he really did look adorable like that. Ran snickered as she rose up and lowered her right hand from her mouth to let out a small snicker.

"Ah, Conan-kun did I wake you?" She asked curiously, and then tilted her head to smile down at him. "Sorry, I was merely cleaning up after you-know-who."Ran said pointing back at her father with another chuckle. She watched the boy shake his head. Conan next told her that he was already awake and couldn't sleep due to her father's constant snoring. Ran couldn't help but laugh again, she had known this all too well because this was exactly why she was so up early herself!

"Ran-neechan your bleeding." Conan pointed out at the small trail of blood on her fingertips. Ran almost forgot about that.

_How idiotic really!_ Ran rambled in her mind as she gave Conan an acknowledged. "I cut myself on the bottle I was picking up after I dropped it so clumsily." Ran replied with a smile, and faked a bonking her own head. "Silly me, right?" She asked and without waiting for his reply she headed into the kitchen knowing well the boy would be scampering behind.

"Ran-neechan?" He called once more as she began wrapping her finger with a bandage she got out of the kitchen cabinet. Ran finished and looked down at the boy who's eyes shone with curiosity. "Why did Ran-neechan drop the bottle? Did something scare you? Was someone here? Are you really okay? Should I—"

"I'm fine Conan-kun." Ran cut in before she would wound up with a headache from his concern. Thankfully too that made the boy fall silent as if to be lost in his own train of thoughts once more. Ran shook her head; he was always so protective of her when it should be the other way around considering his youthfulness. Ran proceeded to look for a rag after all she still needed to clean up liquid context that spilt all over the ground during that mistake she made only a few moments ago.

"Then why did Ran-neechan drop the bottle so suddenly?" He inquired and Ran paused to glance toward his direction once more. It was just one tiny accident so why was he being so persistent about it?

_He just cares about his big sister is all. _Her mind concluded. _With his parents gone were the closest things to a family that he's got now so of course he's concerned with our well being. _Ran couldn't help but smile then, she was glad he managed to get entangled with her lifestyle because without him, Ran didn't know how she would have dealt with the thought of losing connection with Shinichi. Ran's smile quickly changed to a frown but shook her head when Conan's eyes were back on her curious as ever.

"I simply just dropped it Conan-kun, accidents happen." Ran told him smoothly as she opened a drawer and pulled out her favorite red rag, because red was their bonded color you know.

"But," His voice rang out, "Ran-neechan is always so careful." Now Ran was really starting to feel irritated at his poking and prodding into her personal lifestyle. Asking questions was okay, but pressing into something she didn't want to talk about was defiantly not okay. He may just be a kid, but still, didn't he have some respect?

Ran understood that some children see their idols as being indestructible but Conan was different. He always seemed a lot smarter than the rest of the students in his grade so Ran couldn't help but wonder why with his intelligent brainpower that he assumed she was unable to create mistakes as well too. It was like he had already known her all her life and was ready to, if needed, shut down ever lie she could come up with to hide the true reason for her little accident. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you Ran-neechan?"

Bull's-eye. Ran's body stiffened causing her for the second time to drop something out of her hands but there was no sound when the rag hit the floor just besides her feet, no sound at all. She didn't see Conan nod from behind her back as she stared down at the rag besides her foot and closed the drawer with a grumble. "About Shinichi-niisan right?"

_Why? Why was it always Conan that had to bring up Shinichi all the time? He was one of those people who wouldn't let her forget about her childhood friend. Conan was always resurfacing those buried memories of her favorite detective in the whole wide world. The very detective whom she secretly loved so very much. _Wait, Ran paused at the thought. When did Shinichi become hers? Even if she did love him, he never admitted having any other feelings for her except that they were friends.

Well to be honest there was that one time where she found out he was actually a Shinigami in disguise during that one case where someone changed their face to appear like Shinichi was a murderer. It was in that moment where Shinichi did say that the same question, 'About his feelings toward her,' were actually the same thoughts on his mind as well but in the end she never discovered the truth because he had simply left her again without a word to guide her back into the light.

It seemed that thanks to the reminder of how much she missed his guiding presence that now Ran found herself struggling with tears because the man she loved was gone and didn't plan on coming home to be with her anytime soon. _The case was more important than her. _Fresh tears began to roll down Ran's cheeks at the thought that the case that Shinichi worked on so heavily was more important than building a relationship with her.

The case…How Ran hated it so much. She wished that it would end fast or that even Shinichi would lose sight of it so he could finally come home. They were such selfish thoughts that Ran hated more than anything but she just wanted to be able to hold Shinichi without the fear that he would disappear the next second. Ran tried to cover her lips so that Conan couldn't hear the sob that escaped from them. She didn't want him to see her being so weak because she had to be strong for him with his parents gone. Her father was right, she was a terrible caretaker, wasn't she?

Ran continued to stand back facing the boy as she desperately tried to calm herself down but it was so hard with so much pain laid heavily down on her shoulders. It was a burden she had to bare for being in love. Fortunately for her, Ran figured, that Conan was still child despite his intelligent demeanor and he probably wouldn't understand her feelings during these times but it seemed even she was wrong.

"Wait for me," A familiar voice called from behind, one that she had wished so many times to hear again. Her sobs had stopped all at once and her body slowly wheeled its way around only to see Conan. At the sight, she gasped, dropping her hands to her side as she continued to take in his sudden appearance, it was all to heartbreaking for her to handle but somehow, she found her voice and was able to confront the boy's agonized expression.

"D-did you j-just say that C-C-Conan-kun?" Ran staggered out, she swore she thought she heard Shinichi just moments ago but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her again. Such mean, tormenting tricks. Conan didn't reply, his gaze now downcast toward the ground which made Ran's heart sting the way it did when she normally laid her eyes on Shinichi whenever he returned. It was hard to her to even stand at this point. "C-Conan—"

"Wait for me." He repeated and this time sounding more like his own voice rather than Shinichi's. Ran swallowed heavily unsure of what to say.

_How could she possibly wait for him when he was right in front of her anyways?_ It didn't make any sense and it started to frighten her just a bit. Was Conan leaving her? An image of Shinichi flashed through her mind, it was that same one where he was running away from her into the darkness leaving her to suffer alone behind. Ran shook herself free of the horrible memory and stared back at Conan to no longer see him but Shinichi instead. Ran backed up into the counter surprised especially when his brilliant blue eyes were as clear as day behind those fogged up glasses when Conan raised his head up to meet her stare.

"Wait for me, Ran." Ran's eyes widened at the way he dropped her honorific so easily. It was also because she swore she was hearing you-know-who's voice again.

"Shinichi?" She breathed out carefully and when Conan gave a nod, her breath caught all at once.

"Please wait for me Ran, I'll find a way to return to you soon." He begged on and she felt a sudden wince in her neck and how odd her eyes suddenly felt so heavy. Her legs were giving out and her vision was beginning to blacken out but that didn't matter all she couldn't think about was the fact that Conan Edogawa was really Shinichi Kudo. "_Please_."

"I—I w-would wait f-for-ever for you, Shi—ni—chi." Ran managed to say before darkness finally clouded over her vision completely sending her off into a peaceful slumber with those watchful concerned eyes of that of Kudo, Shinichi nearby.

**XXX**

**TBC – **And were done with chapter one! I hope I made it more dramatic than I did the first time around. I put more description into the chapter this time around to make it more realistic but I guess only time will tell.


	2. Her Confusion

**Part 2! Welcome back! Hope you like this re-written and edited version!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Two:** Her Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**XXX**

Ran shot up from under her covers with sweat pouring down her head, her breathing pattern was scattered and her heart rate added onto it by skipping along with every passing second. Ran felt uneasy when she realized she was back in her room. _Was it just another silly dream again? _She had previously had dreams where she assumed Shinichi and Conan were the same person but never had it seemed so real until now. It didn't make sense that she couldn't remember anything she did last night before going to bed. The only thing on her mind was Shinichi's voice begging her to wait for him.

Ran yawned and blinked a few time, her room sure was dark. Normally Ran left the door open just in case Conan-kun got scared but it was tightly shut today and her blinds were shut closed tightly despite how she sure she was that they had been opened before.

Ran rested her right hand on her cheek, _how strange._ Everything seemed out of place as if someone had altered her room and that made Ran even more annoyed because it made her feel like someone desperately tried to make her stay asleep rather than wake up early like she normally did. Ran glanced tiredly at her clock and as they did her eyes widened in horror.

1:00 pm.

Ran gapped, she overslept? That was possible? Was this the same Mouri Ran who was supposed to be responsible while her mother was absent? Ran's jaw tightened then, it was fine that she managed to fall asleep in her bed but waking up late was unacceptable and her suspicions were rising once again.

If that dream had not been real, Ran knew she would not be satisfied until she went over what she saw last night and was able to prove that each element was no longer in her sights. Initially Ran pondered over the how she managed to get from the kitchen to her bed room. There was no way Conan could have possibly managed to pull her upstairs unless he—had the power to turn back into his old self back at any given time? Ran's lip twitched in annoyance. If that truly was the case why hadn't he stayed in his so called "Shinichi-form," to at least answer her important question?

Suddenly the word rejection came boldly into her mind and tears threatened to fall at the dreadful thought. Ran hoped dearly that Shinichi held feelings for her because he had always done such wonderful things for her to make her heart believe it was so…

So why was she making a big deal out of this again? _Oh right,_ because she believed that Shinichi had a way to grow up and then shrink back into Conan when no one was watching. The brunette let out a short laugh,_ growing and shrinking_, what was she thinking? _Come on Ran be reasonable no one in their right mind can just grow and shrink their body at will! That's impossible! _Ran smiled, _Next thing you know we'll be making guesses that someone might have actually shrunk Shinichi out of anger or something! _The brunette let out a dejected sigh. _I really need to get a grip and stop watching those late night drama movies with Sonoko._ _It's making me into a real mess._

Ran groaned inwardly, if she really did manage to mess up and over sleep than she sure was going to hear it from her father about how they had to go out for breakfast since she wasn't there to make it. Her father did complain time-to-time about how they didn't have enough money to sometimes buy a decent meal for dinner. Ran rolled her eyes hopefully her father wasn't still waiting for her to serve breakfast.

When Ran was dressing up, she still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind and in doing so Ran couldn't find her shoes because it just wouldn't let the suspicion slide. It was time to go over the next clue, and the first thing that popped into her mind was getting pricked by the glass from her dream. If there was still a mark from her picking up that shattered bottle then the karate champion would end up being one step closer to pinning the tail on the donkey. However, that would not be the case as when she spread out both hands there was no sign of a band aid, or any sort of injury. Maybe it was a dream after all.

Ran closed her hands and as she did a light bulb appeared over her head. Maybe also she just healed quickly over night. Maybe it was possible to shrink people and Shinichi just so happened to be that unlucky one. She couldn't give up yet because thinking about it made Ran realize that she had never properly attended to cleaning up the fallen liquor on the ground. The evidence could still be there. Ran doubted her father would ever clean up and she _**warned**_ Conan very strictly about not going near alcohol.

The brunette quickly grabbed her slippers and quickly made her way her way down the steps, her mind so focused on figuring out the truth that she had not even acknowledged her father's greeting upon entering the room. In fact the whole room itself had completely vanished and all that was visible was the floor and her father's desk where the incident took place. Yet as she got close to where the dream version of herself dropped the bottle there seemed to be no signs of blood droplets, glass, or any spilt content in sight. It left Ran completely troubled, nothing was making any sense!

There was nothing for her to go off of – nothing at all! Ran let out a growl as she balled up her right hand and slammed it onto the desk top. The whole thing shook at the impact but Ran didn't care she was furious that she had been so sure of herself this time. Ran would have gladly broke the table in her blind fury had it not been for that single cough that broke her concentration.

Ran whirled around to face the company she had eluded upon arriving and there she realized her father's raised brow, and Conan sitting beside him on the couch also glancing at her with that awkward stare. Ran settled her gaze on Conan expecting him to flinch away from her since she knew his secret but the boy simply blinked at her innocently as if he really didn't understand the reason for her scowl.

Across the two was one woman who unlike the two boys was quite frightened by the girl's outburst. Ran's scowl immediately faded into a crooked smile as she finally bowed her head in greeting and tried to pass the whole thing off as a simple joke – the lady was hardly amused and Ran wondered if the woman thought she was possibly insane after that little episode. Ran felt even more embarrassed when he father tried to pass it off as morning cramps. Ran was sure to quickly retreat back to her room after that to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself more than she intended to.

**XXX**

Ran waited until she heard the women leave before quietly exiting her room dressed now clothing in light green shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and some sneakers instead of her slippers before. Ran would not be caught off guard this time and she would approach the situation a lot firmer than before. Her heart rate sped up as she made her way down the stairs again, this time, she would get the answers she wanted to hear.

She entered the room again only to find her father watching TV and Conan reading a book on the couch probably something that dealt with mystery knowing his detective-freak-like-tendencies. _Homes, Homes, Homes, _that's all Shinichi ever spoke about when they went to Tropical Park and she probably would never let that memory go. _How annoying. _Ran was glad that they hadn't noticed her presence as it gave her time to fix the awkward situation she put herself in earlier.

"Was that a new case?" The word, case itself drew both of their attention immediately. Yes, Ran had learned this to trick to be the ultimate rouse to getting any detectives distracted attention especially after Shinichi and hers previous experience in the tower where he had left her to go solve a _case_. In fact her father even shut off the television and Conan put down his book by resting it on the table.

"Yes, the woman came here to ask for protection as she is afraid that her life is at risk because she believes she is being stalked by someone and doesn't want the police involved thinking the intruder might strike out at her." Her father said, and then yawned with a rather bored expression on his face. "I told her that I would be more then honored to escort her home but she declined saying she'd rather I meet with her later at," Kogoro paused reaching into his pocket and pulling out a paper showing it to Ran. Ran moved over to the desk and took it to read over it. "This destination…"

"Quality Cuts?" Ran said aloud with a question mark over her head. She had never heard of such a place.

"It's a newly opened hair salon near Beika Bank." Conan replied and Ran was surprised she hadn't heard about it until now. Usually Sonoko was the one who informed her right away when something new had appeared in town.

"Sounds nice." Ran commented, maybe she would go check it out later with Kazuha while she was still visiting.

"Yes well it seems to be another easy case." Kogoro muttered bitterly. Easy cases usually meant little pay – hopefully there might be some beautiful female customers he could attend to during the wait however. Ran sighed when she heard her father's perverted laughter following after. At this rate her mother would never come back.

"Dad how come you didn't wake me this morning?" Ran questioned, and her father raised a brow.

"You weren't awake?" Ran gave him a glare.

"No!"

"No wonder breakfast was taking so long. " Kogoro muttered but quickly changed the subject when he saw his daughter curl up her fists. "But on the bright side, it's a Saturday Ran, you don't need to wake up early anyways. Take the day off and I'll take the brat out for breakfast." Ran's hands un-balled and she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Good, glad to hear you plan on helping me today dad." Ran replied sweetly, and just when she was turning to go sit next to Conan to call Sonoko – her foot knocked against the trash can making it fall over. Ran blinked picking it up and then noticed how empty it was.

"Who emptied the garbage?" Ran asked her suspicions rising once again. Her father shrugged, and reached for the remote to return on the TV to check out the news and Conan stayed as silent as ever. "I said who emptied the garbage." Ran repeated this time more slow and spaced out to make them know she wanted their attention now more than ever. This was serious!

"It was empty when I woke up." Her father replied honestly, he had been asleep through most of the morning and when he finally did snap out of his dreams – his desk was completely cleaned off. That's why he assumed his daughter had been already awake as she was the cleaning freak of the household.

Ran didn't want to believe it, there were bottles in there. She put them there, they couldn't have just vanished. Could it really have been just a dream?

No, it couldn't, she would confirm it now because while Conan would lie to her, surely her father would not.

"Dad you remember drinking last night, right and how you left beer bottles there all over your desk?" Her father nodded in confirmation.

"Of course I did, I still have a headache from it." He whined and Ran almost added something like, "Maybe that's why you shouldn't drink so much," but held her tongue back because she wanted to stay on subject here more than anything now. "You didn't clean them?"

"I did." Ran stated, and her father gave her a strange look.

"No I did." Conan finally spoke up and of course she shifted her eyes on the boy, eyes narrowing and voice filling with venom when she replied,

"Are you sure about that _**Conan-kun**_?" The boy nodded with ease despite her attitude toward him. "Because_** I **_remember it happening a lot _**differently.**_" Kogoro in the back rolled his eyes, and turned up the television, he really didn't care for his daughters bickering…Unless it was directed at him of course.

"But that's impossible-"

"_Is it_ _really __**Conan-kun**_—?" Ran cut him off instantly perusing over to his side ready to give him a run for his money. There was no way she was going to let Shinichi weasel his way out of her grasp now. Two could play the game of pinning the other in a corner.

"Y-Yes because R-Ran-neechan never woke—"Ran grabbed Conan's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"Liar, you exactly what really happened last night but yet you continue to lie and lie and that's all you ever do isn't it _Conan-kun_? I'm tired you know of these games, and I'm fully prepared to take back what I said last night! I will give up on you _Shin_—"Ran's voice caught when she realized that her tone had gone into a high pitched shrill. She wasn't yelling at an adult, she was yelling at a kid, a child no less.

Conan's form now sank deep in the sofa seat with Ran's pressure and his expression was quite fearful and Ran wondered if he was about to break into tears. Shinichi never cried, not once, not ever, and Conan was close to reaching that point.

_Conan's not Shinichi. _Ran quickly felt ashamed as she finally let the boy go with her bangs covering over her now glassy orbs. She did manage to apologize softly to Conan but as soon as she did a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ran…nee…chan." Conan called worriedly and Ran shook her head, she was fine, _perfectly fine._ Even her father had turned his attention on her; she had never lost that much control over herself but Ran couldn't help it. She had desperately wanted it to be so. She had wanted Conan to be Shinichi but it would never happen, not even for her.

"I-I'm fine C-Conan-kun," Ran stammered out, "I-I'm sorry C-Conan-kun, your right on how I oversleep last night, your right and I'm wrong."

"Ran-neechan—"Conan tried to call once more but Ran shut him down by holding her hand up signaling to let her speak.

"Even people like me make mistakes." It felt like a horrible sense of Déjà vu then but Ran tried her best to ignore it. Ran continued to back away from the boy now looking for the door to the exit, her father was quick to come by her side to offer help since she was practically shaking.

"Ran maybe you should lie down, you don't look to good. I'll take care of the brat-Conan-kun and you go get some rest." Her father said softly and Ran lifted her head to present a fake smile not caring if they saw the tears in the corner of her eyes. "I just need some fresh air Dad; I'm done sleeping for the day but good luck on your case Dad."

Kogoro nodded, pulling his daughter into a hug. He had never felt more scared in his life for her until after witnessing that but maybe it was just a phase she was going through. Ran glanced over Kogoro's shoulders to see Conan staring at her with eyes filled of pain, sorrow, regret, that made Ran look instantly away.

_Stop it, _her mind ordered softly, _stop looking at me that way...Don't you understand that I'm not going to pursue after you anymore? You aren't Shinichi so stop looking at me with his eyes Conan-kun!_

"Are you sure that you'll be okay Ran?" Kogoro asked to make sure since he was genuinely concerned for his daughter's health. Her smile faded and with a cracked voice she replied,

"I don't know." It was an honest answer that in turn made her father falter a bit. "I just _really_ need to go for some fresh air." Kogoro wanted to not let her go but understood that she needed this and thus nodded opening the door up for her so she may leave.

Ran thanked him silently as she brushed past him feeling more lost than ever before. Her mind was cluttered and confused, and as she stepped out of the Agency she let the wind guide her down the long narrow sidewalk with a certain detective still fresh on her mind.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 2.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews!**


	3. His Reaction

**Hi, hi welcome back! **

Today we will be exploring a different view but not to worry because Ran's will be back next time around!

So hang tough as I know my Shinichi – state-of-mind can't possibly be equivalent to his but I do try to make it sound like him but it might come off as OOC believe me I know. *sighs dejectedly*

**XXX**

**Chapter Three: **His Reaction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan

**XXX**

The sight of Ran's current state left Shinichi heartbroken in more ways than one. Her words had stung deep and while he had anticipated this kind of reaction from Ran he didn't think it would trouble him this greatly. In fact the young detective felt compelled to stop Ran and flat out tell her the truth but even then Shinichi could not bring himself too. His mind was already dwelling on the moment where Haibara pulled a gun on him during his hospital stay and told him what he could be risking by involving Ran – he just could not do such things.

The entire issue was slowly killing him. Shinichi could not bear to see that he was actually hurting Ran more than intended. He just wanted her to be safe. It was true that Ran was a strong woman physically, Shinichi would never doubt that but when it came to emotional ordeals, Ran wouldn't be able to handle it, Shinichi believed. People would call her a cry baby but Shinichi didn't care, it simply meant she had a good heart and that's all that really mattered to him. He loved her after all, karate champion, and what not, Ran was Ran, _his_ Ran, or so he hoped one day…If he ever got his body back and ever got the nerve to ask.

Shinichi found a chuckle for a moment but stopped as soon as he remembered the look on Ran's face as she excused herself from the premises. Back then when he used to live as Kudo, Shinichi, he really never got to see her vulnerable side too much but now was a whole different view. Her strong willed tone cracked under his blatant lies and there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

Nothing at all…

If only he hadn't slipped up so carelessly but thankfully Shinichi did have help from an unexpected guest to sort things out and that made it all worth wild because while Ran may hate him at least Shinichi knew she was safe and sound. All thanks to that intrusive knock and Shinichi's quick thinking.

**XXX Earlier that Morning XXX**

He watched as Ran's form slowly slumped back against the counter and soon soft breathes escaped her lips as she was in deep slumber. Shinichi was furious with himself, what was he thinking blurting that out all the sudden?

It was Ran that caused him to do it, he was sure. Sometimes she had a way of getting to him to make him tell her things he wasn't supposed to and break the promises he made to Haibara about avoiding any dangerous situations. This was really troublesome.

What could he do now? He preferred to not tell Haibara knowing that if she found out Shinichi would face a possible rant that Ran couldn't possibly match. Well maybe not considering Ran could break a pole in half by simply punching it. Either way Shinichi didn't want to encounter the two's reactions about the situation. It would just be plain scary.

Anyways this wasn't how it was supposed to go, if only he hadn't been so darn persistent in getting the truth out of her. He knew all along it was him that caused her to do such things as Ran wasn't one to easily just drop things without having something cause the problem in an emotional driven way.

He only acted like he didn't know to make her believe it was a younger child-poking and prodding into the unknown but it turned much more than that. He couldn't believe that he pinned her into a corner until she managed to sputter it out after he mentioned that it was himself that caused her slip up.

It was one of those times where Shinichi cursed himself as he usually let his emotions get the best of him when it came to Ran. He couldn't stand watching her cry. If only he had his old body back he would pull her into a hug and let her cry comfortably into his shirt but that kind of stuff could only happen in his imagination as long as he was stuck like this…

Shinichi turned to gaze at the brunette once more, his lips finding a soft smile despite the turmoil flooding his mind. She said she wait for him, _forever_…. He didn't want her to ever wait that long but than she said she would and that would rest easily in his heart whenever Sonoko tried to make her meet guys in the future – _boy would it ever._ While it was true he couldn't do much as Conan, Shinichi found himself in a position where Ran finally was at his height and he was successfully able to smoothly rest his tiny palms on her cheeks as he tippy toed until he was able to place a light kiss on her forehead.

_Thank you Ran_.

In his mind he saw Ran in her school uniform tilt her head slightly a she smiled at him in response.

And that's when it came; that intrusive knock that started Shinichi causing him to stumble away from Ran's sleeping form on his rear that left Shinichi's expression a bright red tomato. In fact the detective was flipping out in a panic state of mind, he couldn't let Ran be discovered but maybe it was just a person trying to get a case in. Maybe he could ask them to come back later or something until he was able to put Ran somewhere else!

The young detective whisked his way toward the door knowing the increased danger he would be in if Kogoro woke up of all people. Shinichi could convince a stranger to stay out but he couldn't keep Kogoro away from his food or beer. That was an impossible task without being whacked on the head and there was no way he would tranquilize another person because Ran was a handful enough as it was. Luckily for Shinichi though it seemed that fate was on his side today as the person was none other than Hattori Heiji with an annoyed look on his face while holding a brown bag.

"Kazuha asked me to bring a fortune cookie for Ran when we got extras at last night's—"Was all Heiji got out before being pulled into the building and having to watch Shinichi lock the door tightly. Hattori was about to point out that he had somewhere to go because Kazuha told him strictly to meet her at the park because she had some sort of devilish surprise for him and Heiji was not about anger her in anyway after that kind of glare she gave him before she tossed him out of the taxi and headed off.

"Follow me." Shinichi whispered in a strict tone and that's when Hattori picked up on that something was wrong because normally whenever he came to visit Shinichi was quick to switch into his Conan disposition and call out the girl with a bubbly child-like tone that gave Hattori chills down his spine. It was just too weird to see Shinichi as a kid sometimes.

Shinichi placed his right index finger to his lips as he softly opened the room where Kogoro and Ran both slept in showing that if Hattori made one sound that Shinichi would be even more furious than needed to be. Hattori didn't understand the big deal until they reached the kitchen with much tip-toeing and his eyes graced over Ran's form. Hattori was quick to dart over to her side and crouch down while placing the bag at his side so he could feel a pulse.

To Hattori she appeared dead because by now Ran no longer made the audio soft breathes and the way she slumped over with her bangs covering any expression made her seem like she was just involved in a murder case. "She's fine Hattori." Shinichi told him in annoyed tone as if Hattori was accusing him of hurting Ran like that. "I had to knock out Ran using my watch."

Hattori was quick to raise a brow as he pulled away from the brunette, he wondered immediately what happened after all this was Ran of all people that Shinichi tranquilized. Shinichi would not ever use Ran as a person to solve a case with. She would quickly catch on to the situation and wouldn't try to cover it up like Sonoko and her father before. Ran would admit that it wasn't her own testimony and that's why Shinichi never tranquilized under those methods.

The only time Shinichi did was when he exposed himself…

"You told her." It was a fact more that a question and yet still Shinichi shook his head no. Hattori smirked knowingly, "She figured it out."

"A bit of both actually," Shinichi admitted and Hattori was surprised, Shinichi didn't slip up often as Hattori did. "I blabbed out something and naturally Ran picked it up because we both know she gets it from her mother."

"And you're planning to cover it up," Hattori began and sighed wearily as he did so, "With my help."

"I have no choice…You have to help me." Shinichi begged and Hattori again sighed, everyone has a choice. Shinichi could simply let Ran know. It seemed Shinichi didn't understand that the only reason she was always getting on his case because she just wanted answers.

In fact Hattori believed that if the truth was told to Ran than she would have backed off and understood the dangerous of getting involved in so much. Women don't like to be kept in the dark and that's why, Hattori assumed, why Kazuha always followed him whenever he told her specifically not to come. Ran wasn't stupid after all and this simply further just proved his point but Shinichi was too stubborn to listen to him sometimes.

"What do you want me to do?" Hattori asked sorely and Shinichi was quick to give instructions and directions they were!

"Pick up Ran and take her to her bed but make sure that she won't wake up anytime soon. Close the blinds if you have to – anything at this point to keep her from waking. Oh and another thing if you see her at all today don't mention you visited, okay? I think I can pull this off as simply a dream."

Hattori didn't like it but he nodded as he gently picked up Ran's unconscious form and was prepared to leave but paused glancing down at Shinichi who now looked to be in deep thought by holding a hand on his chin.

"What are you going to do Kudo?" Hattori asked Shinichi curiously and the boy was quick to reply.

"I'm going to clean up any evidence linking to this incident. Nothing at all can be found Hattori, you and I both know that." Hattori shook his head in disapproval of Shinichi's response.

"You're beginning to sound like your trying to cover a crime Kudo, it doesn't suit you." Shinichi tightened his fists at this and glared up at Hattori.

"I don't have a choice!" Again with that lie, Hattori glanced away in disbelief but this time Shinichi caught it. He knew Hattori was making judgments on his decisions and this angered him beyond words. Why couldn't Hattori understand that this was for the best? "If you were in the same position as me, I doubt you'd let Kazuha know the truth." Shinichi muttered and Hattori froze but then smirked.

"Kazuha can point me out a mile away so I wouldn't have to worry about such things." Shinichi simply grumbled and Hattori decided to cut Shinichi some much needed slack. "What are you planning to do about the cut on her finger, that's not something you can just cover up so easily?" Shinichi ran a hand through his hair with an agitated expression.

"I don't know." Shinichi muttered knowing well that was the key evidence that would screw up his entire plan. "I can't take off the bandage and expect it to heal in the next few hours. It's going to take much longer than that."

Hattori moved his right leg to help him balance Ran until he sat her back down against a table. He heard Shinichi's disapproving concern besides him but shut him out so he could pull from his jacket what he had been keeping just in case Shinichi would call for any favors. Shinichi blinked in surprise when he saw the makeup kit that his mother gave Hattori for when he had to "appear" as the missing "Kudo Shinichi." The great detective of the west than began applying color to Ran's finger tip until even she wouldn't know the difference. The brunette wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless she put managed to get just enough water on it to cause it to smear off.

Besides him Shinichi was thanking him silently because it seemed by chance that he would pull out of this after all.

**XXX End Flashback XXX**

Shinichi snapped out of his memory when he noted that the light from the room had disappeared and this was simply because of Kogoro's hovering presence. Ran's father was unmistakably irritated by the turn of events and of course he would seek out Conan for the answers since the two of them were bickering before his eyes just moments ago.

A roll of sweat roll down Shinichi's forehead, Kogoro's glare might actually beat both Haibara's and Ran's as well. It was enough that he had one Mouri furious with him but two was pushing his limits.

"Kid, what's going on between you and Ran?" Kogoro asked, his glare never letting up even when Shinichi tried to pass off a laugh to ease the situation. "Well what happened?" Kogoro insisted and Shinichi scratched the back of his head. He hadn't expected Kogoro's wrath as well.

"Maybe Ran-neechan isn't feeling good today?" Shinichi asked with a shrug and still Kogoro's glare stayed unsatisfied. Shinichi tried his best to fake a pout as he raised his hands up in the air and cried, "I don't understand why Ran-neechan was so angry, she's scary sometimes!"

Finally Kogoro backed away satisfied with this answer and returned calmly to his usually seat at his desk while turning his attention back on the television screen. For what it was worth even Shinichi couldn't help but feel a tiny bit worried over Kogoro's silent demeanor usually he would have been knocked upside the head by now and still nothing came. "U-Uncle..?" Shinichi called questionably and Kogoro simply hummed.

"She's just like Eri." Kogoro muttered, nodding to himself causing Shinichi to fall off from the sofa at the response. Shinichi turned his head away, cracking a goofy smile while laughing silently.

_Old man you're just too much for me._ Shinichi shook away the thought not wanting to think too much about Kogoro's idiot tendencies and pulled himself up from falling down on the carpet earning a,' watch what you're doing,' comment from Kogoro as if Shinichi purposely fell without Kogoro causing any involvement in it.

"I thought you were a smart kid but apparently not if you do things like that." Shinichi couldn't help but send a silent glare up at the elder fellow.

_Maybe I'd act smarter if you'd stop acting dumber old man! _

"You're just as annoying as that Kudo kid my daughter used to hang out with." Kogoro added with aggravation. "I bet he's the reason why Ran's been acting so strange." Unknowingly he caused Shinichi to flinch and continued on belittling Shinichi now that the chance was opened up to him to proceed to do so. "That kid doesn't deserve to have her as his friend and I should really ring his neck the next time I see him after what he's done to my daughter."

"Y-you don't understand!" Shinichi cried out, and Kogoro blinked at the sudden urgency in Conan's tone. "I'm trying my best to finish up the case and return to her side so don't think for a second that I don't care about how I'm affecting her! Ran means the world to me!" Kogoro gave Conan a strange look.

"Brat what are you talking about?" Shinichi twitched, he did it again! He blurted out the truth again but this time more accurate than what he told Ran. Sweat poured down Shinichi's head as he raised his hands up dismissingly.

"A-At least that's what S-Shinichi-niisan told me when I a-asked him why he leaves Ran…Ran-neechan alone all the time." Kogoro hmphed accepting the fib like he would always do so because anything that "Shinichi-niisan," said made Kogoro quickly shut off his attention span. He hated any mention of Shinichi's presence and that apparently what just saved Shinichi's skin.

The younger detective certainly felt relieved but still couldn't believe what just transpired. He directly stated it this time that he was Shinichi Kudo and it was a good thing that Kogoro hated him or he would have surely been caught. This clearly wasn't his day and Shinichi wasn't looking forward to seeing it unravel because it seemed to be filled with more bad omens to come. Shinichi needed to get a grip on his temper and fast!

"What the heck?" Kogoro suddenly yelled jumping up from his seat and grabbing onto the television intensely, his expression quite shocked. Shinichi quickly moved over to his side now suddenly curious and as he got a glance to see what was on the screen his expression quickly changed to horror.

That woman, the one that was here earlier claiming that she had stalking issues was now pronounced dead because apparently her car had exploded as she was turning towards her hair salon.

_What could have happened to make her car explode – could it possibly been her stalker? _

"Kid take this." Kogoro said pulling into his pocket and pulling out a couple change, "Go buy something nice for yourself, I got to go figure this out." Shinichi shook his head starting to whine as he said, 'I want to go too, I want to go too,' while jumping up and down to act out. Kogoro twitched in anger and knocked Conan over the head just as he always did whenever the brat refused to listen.

Shinichi held his head tightly in pain while Kogoro took that opportunity to quickly leave but Shinichi still managed to wobble his way out the door and was able to place a tracking beacon on the left bumper of Kogoro's car before it drove off out of view. Shinichi than ran inside and grabbed the skateboard Agasa made for and prepped his glasses to follow Kogoro's whereabouts. Despite his dizziness Shinichi refused to be left behind _especially_ if it was a case because it was his job to discover the one truth as the great detective of the East, Kudo, Shinichi.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 3!**

**As always thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoyed it, see you next time!**


	4. Her Realization

**Hi!**

_**I decided to cut a lot of unnecessary chatter in this chapter and so now this chapter is extremely short but at least the plot is moving along than from what it wasn't before. I also added something in to make it more appeasing but I won't really know if I was right until what not. Sorry again for the short chapter, I'll make it up soon!  
**_

_**Thanks – enjoy!**_

**XXX**

**Chapter Four**: Her Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan

**XXX**

If there was ever a time to feel lost, now would be the perfect moment. Ran had never felt so unsure in her life, and it bugged her that her mind kept insisting on the fact that Conan-kun was Shinichi. She still was in shock in what she said to the boy, she told Conan-kun that she would give up on Shinichi but that was far from the truth.

Ran let out a bitter laugh, her mind was always thinking about Shinichi no matter the situation she was in. It was kind of pathetic but that's just how much she cared for him. Guilt swept over her rather quickly too. If it was Shinichi, what did he think of her now?

The brunette pulled out her cell phone and opened it up eyeing Shinichi's phone number. Maybe she should call him and apologize? Ran shook her head, closing her cell phone, with a sigh. Shinichi wouldn't understand why she was apologizing because he wasn't Conan and she'd probably be bugging him in the middle of his case.

There was no way Ran was going to bother Shinichi, she wouldn't call him unless it was an emergency because she wanted him to hurry up and get done but what if…What if Conan-kun would tell Shinichi that she would give up on him?

Guilt turned to panic as Ran snapped the phone open and pressed in the digits to Shinichi's phone number. Ran anxiously awaited his voice on the other line but it simply rang and rang leaving Ran only to deflate in sadness as she finally let the cellular shut once more.

Busy again, Shinichi was always busy because of his case – or he was simply avoiding her as his identity as Conan. Ran placed her cell phone back into her jeans and glanced up to finally see where she had ended up at.

At first it was hard to see at first with so many people around. In truth it was almost like she was living in a maze, seeking out answers that were out of reach. Ran shook her head, what in the world was she thinking? Nothing was making sense anymore. When Ran finally escaped through the crowds of people she found herself in a familiar place. This place - it was the diner where she had witnessed a murder case unfold a long ways back when she pretended she was going on a date but actually just going to see her mother. It wasn't the best place in the world but at least if Ran sat down she could think things through without earning a headache in the end.

Ran reached for the door but as she did she bumped hands with someone. Ran raised her head to quickly apologize but mouth fell agape in surprise when she saw a much missed familiar face.

"Jodie-sensei?" Ran called out still in shock after seeing the undercover FBI agent back in Japan again. Jodie was actually Ran's old English teacher up until a long while back when she was sent to America to find her "treasure," or criminal whom Jodie was searching for. The blonde haired woman quickly smiled upon seeing Ran's face.

"Ah Mouri-san it is good to see you again! It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Ran nodded in agreement, she had really missed having her sensei around. "Are you planning on eating here too Mouri-san?"

Ran nodded again, she just couldn't find the words to reply. Jodie-sensei always had a way of putting Ran's mind at ease when Sonoko wasn't available to talk to. In fact her teacher had become more than a friend than anything else. "Good!" Jodie replied happily with a cheerful laugh, "I missed having con-ver-sa-tions with Mori-san!" Ran returned eagerly with a smile, her sensei's Japanese was still as bad as usual.

Jodie lead Ran inside, they both sat down at a table near a window and the two talked about school for awhile until finally the conversation turned sour at the mention of Shinichi's name. Ran's glowing happiness suddenly flickered and the brunette became silent almost immediately. Jodie tilted her head as she continued to watch Ran play with the straw in her drink by flicking it about with a sad expression on her lips. "Mouri-san?"

Ran snapped up at the call suddenly feeling stupid, her mind went back on the thought of Conan-kun and Shinichi's real identities. If only she had some way to prove her ridiculous theory!

"Sensei…"Ran began cautiously in a low whisper, "D–do you think it's possible to shrink people?"

Jodie's eyes widened at this—could she be talking about…? Jodie couldn't help but smirk as she hadn't expected something like this to come from Ran of all people. The blonde haired woman tapped her cheek and finally the answer came to her in an instant. Another curved smile appeared on Jodie's lips while Ran waited patiently for answers.

"Well Mouri-san anything is possible just like a certain person who never ages." Ran blinked in confusion and Jodie simply continued to grin on happy that she was able to throw her hidden message out there. Yet Ran still completely oblivious took it as a teasing joke.

"Sorry I _knew_ it was _stupid_ question." Ran muttered scratching the side of her head and leaning back in her chair. "I don't know what I was—"

"Mouri-san," Jodie called, cutting off Ran's potential rant. "What happened to your finger, did you cut it?" Ran paused, gazing down at her hands – they looked fine but this time _something_ felt _off_ and the karate champion just couldn't place why she felt this way.

"W-where?" Ran stuttered out, she was so zoned out by her doubts that she couldn't find any sort of deception. Jodie-sensei reached for the straw she had left wrapped for her soon to arrive refreshment and tore off the paper covering it. Jodie dunked her straw in Ran's water than placed her thumb over the top of the straw and pulled it very slowly out until it was fine to move it over to Ran's right hand.

Ran watched with curiosity as her sensei's thumb released the straw and soon water droplets fell down on her index fingers. Astonishment appeared on Ran's facial features when an odd mixture of colors smeared with the water and before Ran could get a better look, her sensei dapped over that finger with her napkin. It was almost like watching a magic show but usually as a little girl Ran would be pleased at the ending results yet _this_ was a completely different story. After all now Ran had a clear view of the truth that had been hidden away before.

The karate champion felt her teeth grit angrily. Just thinking about the fact the truth had been in front of her all along made her feel extremely unpleasant. If only she hadn't dismissed it due to the carefully placed make up! At least on the bright side, Ran _knew_ Shinichi was Conan-kun and while there were some doubts in her mind, Ran ignored them. After all that one day where Conan-kun and Shinichi appeared in the same place at the same time, there were some little odd details about that day that made her a tiny bit suspicious. One suspicion being that Conan-kun was oddly cold to her that day. Sure Conan was sick, but there had been many incidents before when the tike was running a fever and begged that she stay by his side. It never made sense that he would suddenly start ignoring her the day Shinichi made his grand entrance.

This indicated that Conan-kun just _had _to be an impersonator covering for Shinichi while the real one gloat about in his normal sized body. While although she couldn't explain the growing and shrinking process – Ran was positive the mystery was finally solved.

There was a wave of relief that crossed Ran's mind because at least she knew she partially wasn't insane and that sometimes things like this are possible but extremely_ rare. _All Ran could do now was confront a certain mini-sized detective and make him turn back once and for all. _IF_ she could because she really did miss that stupid detective freak.

"Mouri-san, are you alright?" Ran blinked up and was surprised when she felt water roll down her cheek.

All this time had she been unconsciously crying ever since she had watched the truth been uncovered?

It seemed her mind was aware of things way before she grasped it...How strange.

"Yes, yes," Ran said quickly to dismiss the concern in her sensei's tone as she wiped away the tears. "This was nothing I simply cut my finger earlier this morning. I had forgotten that I tried to hide it with makeup was all."

"Oh okay!" Jodie replied with a big smile. "Mouri-san is so cute sometimes." Ran blushed in embarrassment from what Jodie said as it almost sounded like her sensei was secretly laughing at her. If only she could tell her sensei the truth but even if Jodie was an FBI agent there must have been a reason why Shinichi kept telling Megure-keibu not to involve him in any case.

Ran desperately wanted to see Shinichi again because there was so much to do. One of course that she wanted to hear the truth from his lips now more than ever before and two…Ran's face suddenly turned white.

Just how many times had she let Conan-kun see her naked? And just how many more times had she secretly confessed to Conan-kun about loving Shinichi? Those tears she had felt before suddenly sizzled, Ran felt like a spark of fire had been lit deep inside of her and boy was she furious!

All this time Shinichi had made a fool of her and playing with her emotions when he _knew_ well how she felt about him! Ran wanted to kill Shinichi Kudo at this point – she would _kill_ him!

"Ah!" Ran exclaimed grabbing her phone and looking at the time on her cell phone to seem dismissive towards the FBI agent. "I need to go home and prepare lunch for Conan-kun later, sorry I wish we had more time to talk Jodie-sensei." Jodie shook her head, signaling it was fine and told Ran that she had her own work to do as well. Ran went into her pocket to find money but realized she hadn't grabbed anything other than her phone upon leaving the agency. "Oh no I left my—"

"It's okay Mouri-san I'll cover the bill." Ran felt horrible but had no other choice but to accept the offer.

"I promise to pay you back soon." Ran announced as she bowed her head and then stood up to leave but Jodie-sensei caught her arm. Ran was surprised how rough the grip was, and it was strange that when she turned to look at Jodie-sensei an image of a rainy scene appeared in her mind. In that rainy scene and blurred image that Ran just couldn't picture out at the moment.

Ran blinked a couple times before the image faded away and she was left staring at Jodie-sensei who held a much serious expression than her light usual one. It nearly sent chills down Ran's spine. "S-sensei?" Ran stammered out of fear.

"Mouri-san just remember one thing, 'A secret makes a woman, woman.'"

And that was that, her sensei let her hand go and returned her expression back to its bubbly happy one. "Take care of yourself!" Ran had no choice but to nod slowly while dismissing the eerie feeling growing inside her heart and thanked her sensei once again before parting ways out of the store.

Just as Ran disappeared out of sight, Jodie's drink and meal finally arrived and the blonde haired FBI agent smiled taking it as she lifted it up to her lips for a small sip. Jodie than placed the cup down on the table and glanced over at Ran's spot.

"Anytime," Jodie replied softly as she stared at Ran's glass with appreciation. "Anytime at all..._Angel_."

It was then her own phone rang in a melodic way that finally made "Jodie-sensei's" scornful scowl finally appear on her face as she knew well who was calling her.

_Gin._

**XXX**

**End Chapter 4!**

**Thanks for reading + reviews!**


	5. Her Understanding

**Oh wow, last chapter I saw how I brutally murdered it with run on sentences so I fixed it. This time I'm going to read over it now, as soon as I'm done typing this and hopefully I pull out all the errors.**

**[This is brand new by the way – Chapter 4 is where I stopped the first time. This will be new content from here on out – so let me know what you think please!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter Five:** Her Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, the murder case idea, not mine either.

**XXXX**

There had always been a silent unsaid distance between the two of them and Ran figured it was because they were placed in the "friends" group. Yet somehow there was moments were that distance was closed when they interacted and then those labels were gratefully removed because all Ran wanted to do was get closer to Kudo Shinichi with each step.

"_Shinichi and I are tied together by a red string!"_

However now it was an entire different setting. The distance Ran used to deny before was evident to bare as Kudo Shinichi did not want her involved with whatever was going on and this caused Mouri Ran to be well, quite furious, more or less.

It was indeed troublesome to swallow the fact that knowing the person she had considered more than just a friend was keeping secrets from _her_ of all people. She was his childhood friend and if he couldn't tell her things, just what did that mean about their future relationship.

Maybe they really did belong in that "_just friends_," group after all…

Ran had not bothered going home even though that was the reason why she had suddenly stormed out of the restaurant with that intention in mind. It dawned on Ran after a few blocks of walking that she just could not face Kudo Shinichi with such a heavy heart.

Not only that, but Ran also didn't even know where to begin the rant and where to end it. All the more reason that she wanted to grab a hold of him and slap him across the face to relieve herself of the pain. The very pain of knowing that his absence from her heart had all just been a clever rose to keep her out of this secret!

Yet even so, Ran would never do such a thing. After all Shinichi was Conan-kun and Conan-kun was just a _**child.**_ So what if that little boy was actually the genius mind of Shinichi Kudo? Ran would never put her hands on any child in that sort of way. She just wasn't that type of person.

It was then her phone rang, and at first Ran was hesitant to check, in fear the other person was Shinichi himself but managed to answer it anyways. The strain enough was killing her. Ran answered with a cautious quick breath to hide any lingering pain. This would help her numb herself so that she wouldn't break out in tears as soon as Ran heard the first words were spoken on the other line. Luckily that moment did not come with her _other_ friend on the line. That friend being Suzuki Sonoko – Ran's very best friend in fact.

Sonoko was her normal every day self, too busy squealing in delight about a new plan to make Makoto fall for her to notice not the sound of the weakened replies from Ran's lips. The ignorance kept Sonoko going, Ran would have guessed.

"So Ran how about it? Will you come meet up with me at the new hair salon in a few minutes? Who knows maybe you can get something that will make your husband come rushing home?" Sonoko persuaded with a snicker.

_He already is home. _Ran thought sadly but couldn't let her friend know that. Ran wasn't one to push her sadness on other people. She was already angry at herself already for the scene she created with Jodie-sensei that she swore she wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"He's not my husband," Ran muttered trying her best not to sound bitter. After all a husband was supposed to _trust _his wife! "But I suppose I will come."

"Okay! I'm already almost there."

"Eh-?" Ran exclaimed and she could hear her friend's laughter ringing in the background.

"Sorry Ran your just too easy!" Sonoko finished and Ran could have sworn she saw a picture of Suzuki Sonoko grinning away madly with a peace sign signature in victory as the phone ended up dead on her side to display it. Ran stared at it with disbelief.

"_Geez_ that Sonoko…She never changes._" _ Ran smiled now too because like she said before her friend always had a way of coming to her rescue when she needed it most.

Things were looking up.

.

.

.

Or so she thought until she actually arrived at the location where Sonoko wanted to meet up at and saw a huge problem. Apparently there had been an accident, and it had numerous amounts of people blocking the road ways to gather to see the police investigation now in play. Ran wondered how she'd ever find her friend in this massive cluster disaster.

"Ran-san!"

That was quick. Ran spun around to see a breathless friend but not the one she was expecting. In fact it was none other than Kazuha. Kazuha smiled sweetly at Ran. "Finally I found you! I thought for sure you'd be with your father but you weren't around."

Ran blinked in confusion because she was well aware that her father should be working on his case right about now. Kazuha was quick to notice this. "Did you just arrive here Ran?" Ran nodded, she was at a loss as to what had been going on this whole time with her father. "Well apparently the woman who owned that new salon was killed. They think it might be a murder but they aren't sure what exactly happened. The police are looking into it now."

"What a shame because according to my dad she was really excited about showing him around and seemed very proud of what she did." Ran frowned, that poor woman if only she had allowed her dad to escort her home in his car. Maybe she would have lived.

"Hey cheer up, because on the bright side I'm sure Heiji will discover the—"

"Um, Kazuha-chan did you happen to see Conan-kun around?" Kazuha nodded and as she did concern immediately flashed across her face.

"Yeah," Kazuha began, shifting her gaze around for the boy, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Ran sighed, although she had asked her father to keep Conan-kun home, she shouldn't be too surprised by his rebellious actions now. Especially now after learning Conan's true identity because after all Shinichi couldn't keep his nose out of any case even if they were to pay him to stay away. "Here," Kazuha said as she trusted something in Ran's own hands. Ran looked down to see a band-aid box. "Conan-kun insisted he was fine but he has a few scrapes here and there that need to be tended to. He apparently won't let me go near him because he thinks he's having the worst day of his lifetime and Heiji told him I'd only add more trouble to that." Kazuha said while puffing her cheeks out in annoyance while placing her hands on her hips. "That man! I swear."

Ran waved off Kazuha with a short chuckle. "But yeah, the kid apparently fell on his way trailing your dad on his skateboard. Something must have distracted him." Ran sulked, knowing it must have been her words or perhaps even her phone call that caused Shinichi to be off balance today. She really was an idiot letting her emotions get to her like that. It really was true that people say the stupidest things when they were in rage but at least she had a way to help repair the damage some-what. Ran thought, as she gazed down at the first aid box.

"Thank you Kazuha, I will make sure that stubborn detective freak is well taken care of." Kazuha glanced oddly at Ran knowing she only used that term when she talked about Shinichi and an exclamation mark shot over Ran's head – she blushed in embarrassment and waved off Kazuha's blatant stare. "I mean I'll take care of Conan-kun. Sorry Kazuha as you can see a lot has happened today."

Kazuha gave Ran a sympathetic look. After seeing Conan-kun all worked up, she could only imagine the trouble Ran was going through considering she always looked over the kid like a parent would. Kazuha patted Ran's shoulder to give the girl comfort and gave an apologetic smile.

"I really hope this is not because of the fortune cookie I had Heiji bring to your house earlier Ran," Kazuha said while pulling away from Ran and making her hands look like she pleading for forgiveness, "Because if so I really am sorry!"

"F-fortune cookie?" Ran repeated, finding a blank in her head. No one gave her a fortune cookie and she hadn't seen Heiji all day today.

"Ohhh," Kazuha began growing frustrated, "Don't tell me Heji didn't go to your house and deliver it because he told me differently! That idiot, always telling lies, I'm going to—"

"Oh that fortune cookie!" Ran exclaimed with a sweat drop on her face, now understanding the situation very well.

Everything was starting to come into place. The makeup, an obvious set up done by the man who liked to dress up as Shinichi from time to time and also it explained how she was carried to her room. It made perfect sense that the two were secretly working hand and hand. Two detectives in a silent ruse but they didn't plan well enough because Ran now knew just exactly who she was going to interrogate for answers now if Shinichi didn't spill.

This caused a smirk appeared on Ran's face – they had better be ready for her wrath because she was pissed. "Yes I got it; it's just that it was an irrelevant fortune so I forgot about it. Sorry Kazuha!"

Kazuha put her hands down and was quickly to cool down from her rant and shook her head at Ran.

"No, no, I'm the one who should say sorry Ran. I didn't mean to give you something that was a waste of time. I was just hoping to give you something that would help you out with Shinichi."

Ran smiled blissfully at her friend laughing.

_You've helped in more ways than one Kazuha. _

"It's okay Kazuha besides I have learned not to pay attention to fortune cookies now anyways. Most of them usually don't make sense anyways." Kazuha nodded in agreement, thinking back how her fortune cookie said that she should be careful because she might stir up trouble but she hadn't done such a thing. "Thanks again Kazuha you really have been a real help. I think I'll go find Conan-kun now."

Kazuha scratched the back of her neck, and felt like disagreeing she still felt like the bad luck was her fault after the "supposed" irrelevant fortune cookie. Hopefully things would look better for Ran's team in the future. Thinking of which she should probably go check how Heji was doing again. She knew he hated to be bothered but he was just too much fun to be left alone.

**XXX**

Ran wasn't too surprised where she found Shinichi. He was in the middle of the crime scene checking out the vehicle and no one was paying attention to the child when the grown up's were making a fuss. It had been like this when Shinichi first started out as a detective. People would ignore Shinichi and buy him the time to solve the case. That's all he needed, his solitary space and she was left to watch him go about, checking inside what was left of the damaged car for the necessary evidence to prove his theory. Always, always, one step ahead of the others.

She made her way to him, and no one seemed to bother to stop her considering her identity was the famed daughter of Mouri Kogoro, which Ran never really cared for titles. She just wanted to keep Conan-kun out of harm's way but now she simply needed to speak with him and Ran was already apologetic about interrupting his thoughts when she called his name, witnessing his twitch. She wondered what he'd do if she had actually called him by Shinichi but decided against it with so many people around.

Shinichi's reaction was exactly how it had been over the countless times she had approached him before. He was slow to turn around and frightful over her next course of actions she had plotted against him.

"Ran-nee-chan." He breathed out, as he continued to grow whiter and whiter upon taking her into view.

"Geez," She began with irritation ringing in her voice as he leaned against the car for support for that small body of his. "Look at you Conan-kun." She scolded and watched his expression quickly change into confusion as she bent down to his eye level and took a good look at him. "Kazuha told me how you managed to get hurt on the way here," She paused watching his eyes dart away for a moment as if he was cursing Kazuha for being such a loud-mouth. "She only means good Conan-kun, you know that."

He still gave had that same annoyed expression on his face but stayed silent as Ran smiled at him. "Stupid, idiotic, detective freak." She mumbled as she applied the band-aids to the small scrapes on his knees gaining his undivided attention. His eyes were quite wide now, and she couldn't help but silently chuckle. He was terrified of her.

"Ran," He started but she cut him off, patting his head signaling she was done with her work. His mouth shut dead away and she now had the perfect chance to tell him she knew, but the words never came and sat there, kneeled as she was, running her hands through his locks with a soft smile.

"I-I'm sorry Conan-kun…" Ran whispered pulling him into a hug, with her eyes shut tightly. She could see his surprised look in her mind, and she held her tears back as best as she could.

_I'm sorry for making you worried. I want to tell you how furious I am and how much you've disappointed me because you've been lying to me all this time. You made me suffer when you were right next to me and I believe me when I say I __**want **__to strangle you but I can't because like sensei said, 'a secret makes a woman, woman.'_

"Ran-neechan…Your crushing me." Shinichi whined, and Ran pulled away, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes before Shinichi could see them. How she wished she could tell him those words but it seemed they would have to wait as long as Kudo Shinichi stayed in the persona as Edogawa Conan. All she could do now was stay by his side, watching over him in the distance with those loving eyes that all she had to offer.

"Ah, sorry Conan-kun." She replied, laughing, "But come on now," Ran said, offering her hand out to him, "Dad's going to be angry if you get in his way." Shinichi apologized, like always, she knew now he didn't mean any of it but didn't take it personally, and he grabbed her hand letting her drag him away from the crime scene.

Ran couldn't help but to grasp his hand at this point because once she knew who he was, she started seeing things much clearly. In fact whenever she stared down to look at Conan-kun she began to see past the glasses and back at the face she had first come to admire as a little girl. Ran smiled blissfully, even separated, he still found a way to enter her heart once more.

Maybe she should humor him for the time being because at least now she could add a bit of spice with every little notion between Conan-kun and her interactions – he could simply see it as revenge because that's exactly what it was. Oh, how she couldn't wait for when he asked for a bath again, there would be mayhem involved. "Conan-kun does anyone know who might have killed that woman?"

"Mina wasn't killed, the case itself is an unfortunate accident," and just before Ran was about to ask how this was so – Shinichi beat her to the punch with one of his explanations. "They said that she was a heavy smoker so Mina might have lit a cigarette and caused an explosion on accident. There were burned bottles found in the car and although the smell inside the car is clear of smoke – it does have a chemical smell to it. "Ran watched as Conan paced around, and she felt somewhat stunned, he really was her Shinichi.

"What do you mean by chemical?" She pondered, and he was glad to explain, after all she expected nothing less from the detective freak.

"The chemical smell is easily identified as hydrogen peroxide which is an ingredient used to dye hair for hair bleaching. It makes perfect sense for a hair stylist to carry it inside her car. Mina unfortunately didn't take notice of the leaking bleach because her own senses were too busy clouded up from the smoke to her cigarette. She had no idea that all this time she was sitting in a fume condensed car. "

Ran swallowed, the case certainly was unveiling before her eyes but one thing did strike her as odd to this explanation.

"But…But how did that cause the explosion, even I know in order to make something burst into flames you need three ingredients, fuel, heat, and oxygen…"Conan nodded, his expression darkened a bit, and a frown appeared on his lips.

"There was one window in the car Ran-neechan…That was rolled down...At least that's what Heiji-niisan said…"

_**No,**__ that is what you said Shinichi. You figured out the truth but even so…_

Ran felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It was easy to conclude that with the flame from the lighter, fumes from the leaking bleach, and the one rolled down window caused the car to cat on flames thus ending the Mina's life in an unjustly way.

"How cruel…" Ran began and sniffled but tried her best to hide it. Shinichi patted her arm, making her glance down at the boy with surprise written all over her face.

"It's okay to cry Ran-neechan. I'll protect you." That statement alone made the brunette bend down on her knees again to pull the small boy into another crushing hug.

"Stupid Shinichi…" She muttered under her breath as tears continued to fall. "Don't you know? That's my job now… You stupid, idiotic, detective freak."

**XXX**

**End Chapter Five!**

**See you next time! **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Her Limit

**Hello again – here's a new chapter you can read into. Hope you like it and it doesn't seem corny!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Six: **Her Limit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**XXX**

In Ran's mind there was a question that came to mind. Was there ever a moment like this before that Shinichi had felt so helpless? Ran whispered to him on how that she would protect him but the simple fact that she was out of reach from his heart had sent her into turmoil. If only, he would let her in on this secret too. Maybe there wouldn't be this stinging pain in her heart every time she spoke to him.

"What's this?" A new voice appeared, with a chuckle. "Could it be that Ran is having an affair_?_ What will her hubby think of this turn of events?"

The voice was easily identifiable as Suzuki Sonoko after that and like always she managed to get Ran to create a hot flush of embarrassment on her cheeks as the girl separated from her hug with Conan-kun immediately.

Sonoko always made things more difficult even though Sonoko meant only harmless fun. The short hair blonde now stood over Ran with a snickering expression. She was dressed like a trendy model in a baby blue dress that cut off at her knees. It seemed way too over-the-top for simply visiting a hair salon but that's how Sonoko sometimes and Ran had gotten used to _**most**_ of her antics over the time they had spent together.

When Ran got up to meet her friend with a groan of frustration as to calmly correct her friend that Shinichi and her were not married. This might have been the 100th time in Ran's lifespan of having to correct this faulty assumption. By this point Ran stood, cross-armed, and glared at Sonoko in minor annoyance.

"Besides Conan-kun is _merely_ a child." Ran pointed out somewhat bitterly but her friend had not caught it. Sonoko continued her chuckles, but finally slowed a bit after a few minutes while poking Ran's tensed arm to lighten her friend's cranky mood.

"Sorry Ran," Sonoko said softly, and Ran was quick to accept it, like always. "But you looked so cute with that expression of yours." Ran's demeanor quickly changed in an instant as the rush of heat dashed through her at the thought of Sonoko's words.

"_**C-c-cute**_?" Ran stuttered out as she still tried to imagine it. Sonoko leaned into her friend with another grin as she nodded away. With a flick of her wrist Sonoko lifted up her right index finger trying to cause Ran's already flustered face to deepen. This was a tactic Sonoko did until she finally managed Ran to say her two famous words that they had always gone off of as best friends.

"You know even Conan-kun was blushing?" Sonoko added harmlessly as she had no idea of the true connection between Shinichi and Conan.

However this was not the case for a certain Mouri Ran. An exclamation point appeared unmistakably over Ran's head at this news and the girl was quick to shift her vision over to where she had previously left Conan-kun.

_Shinichi_… Ran found herself mouthing as she glanced his way but her heart stilled when the boy was no longer there in sight. Her heart felt dashed, what was she thinking? There was no way that Shinichi held the same feelings as her…After all this was a one-sided romance…

"Eh where'd that brat go?" Sonoko questioned, pushing gently past Ran to look around for the little brat that had scampered off before she could finish her teasing joke. "Ah well but he really was…" Sonoko paused since she couldn't find the words to finish because of the expression that was now clearly written message across her friends face.

The jokes had clearly ended there and a state of seriousness developed over Sonoko's facial features. It had not appeared often but was there whenever Ran needed her moral support. It was true that Sonoko was clueless as what was going on Ran's head but the girl couldn't help but think it was her fault after reminding Ran about the sensitive topic known as Kudo, Shinichi. "Ran..?"

Ran snapped out of her distressful thoughts instantly. Sonoko's concern was far more important to deal with that her stupid anxieties. Besides Ran _told_ herself that she wouldn't make her friends worry about her and then she managed to do it again! Ran cursed silently as she shook her head and dismissed the pain aching inside her heart with a smile towards Sonoko's growing frown.

"It's nothing Sonoko, ah, I was just thinking how I'd really wish I could ask Hattori something because—"

"Then let's go see him." Sonoko added with a smile, while hooking her left hand around Ran's right arm. Ran turned frantic at the idea of being lead back towards the crowds as her mind already assumed that's where Shinichi had gone.

"I didn't mean right this instant—"

"Nonsense." Sonoko said plainly and Ran's lips turned into a line as she looked aspirated at her best friends determine at trying to make Ran feel better. This really wasn't going to help Ran out any. She already knew if Hattori knew Shinichi's secret that there was no way he was going to mention anything to her but even so at hearing Sonoko say, 'Be brave Ran,' a smile appeared on Ran's lips. Maybe trying wouldn't hurt because after all Ran already knew the worst possible outcome from asking.

It was then that everything seemed to become perfect then to Sonoko as the words she had waited to hear had finally slipped out from Ran's mouth. It made the situation feel once again light hearted afternoon between friends.

"_**Geez**__ Sonoko_."

While it s true that this was silly thing for Suzuki Sonoko to be appreciated of…Sonoko couldn't help it.

What exactly did it mean?

'**Geez **Sonoko,' easily really meant, '_**Thanks**_ Sonoko,' in Sonoko's mind.

This was a secret code between friends.

_**Best friends**_ at that and if that wasn't proof enough that just look at the way how they reacted with each other. Think about it, Ran is a karate champion…Meaning if she had been truly bothered by Sonoko's constant teasing than she could have easily broken free of Sonoko's hold on her arm.

Yet Ran did not bother to try. She did not want to hurt her friend and simply went along with wherever Sonoko wanted her to go. The only time Ran ever did broke out of the hold was for emergency situations. Thus the reason why Sonoko swore that she would stay Ran's friend even if Ran did one day forget who she was due to a horrible accident of something because it was obvious in Sonoko's mind that their friendship was one of a lifetime.

**XXX**

When the two re-arrived on the scene, it seemed like nothing had changed. The bickering between Hattori and her father were still at large, however Kazuha now somehow meddled her way into the mix and was defending Hattori's testament as her own as well. Ran imagined that she would be soon to see Hattori solving the case soon enough in front of others as she would hear the tale Shinichi echoed from before.

It wasn't until Sonoko made her presence known that the bickering ended. Sonoko waved toward Kazuha as to beckon the girl over to make a request to seek Hattori's audience. Ran's father greeted Ran with delicacy and she returned it with a sheepish smile. Ran's mind was too busy buzzing with what-to-say questions than to rather scold her father for not achieving the request she had wanted of him earlier. In fact the karate champion was pondering if she could fake fainting to get out of this mess but Ran could never grasp the concept of pretending to be ill for her own selfish needs.

Sonoko whispered to Kazuha about the pressing issue of how Ran needed to talk about something concerning Shinichi. Sonoko may have had her stupid moments but she did know Ran well enough to know when Ran's eyes shifted in certain ways she was thinking relentlessly about that idiotic Kudo-kun.

Kazuha glanced at Ran for a moment, her suspicions also confirmed for Ran's strange attitude and nodded in acknowledgement at Sonoko's request. The brunette whirled around, skipping somewhat over to Heiji's side and got his attention by whacking him from behind the head as he was pointing something out to Ran-san's father.

Hattori naturally cursed under his breath as he glared at Kazuha with a murderous intention. Kazuha merely shrugged it off laughing and properly requested that he come with her for a second. Heiji scowled at her.

"Stupid, don't you see I'm busy?" He asked and Kazuha growled at the remark. He was always calling her stupid in front of people – Kazuha was no such thing! If it wasn't for her, Heiji might have lost his life!

"Well even you can take a break can't you? Besides this is _really_ important Heiji." Kazuha stressed with that same returning glare directed back at him. Heiji rolled his eyes, he already saw Sonoko and had a feeling it was some stupid girl talk that he had no interest in.

"Fine, whatever just make it quick as I'm close to -"

"Figuring out this case." Kazuha finished and added a tiny mock at the end by saying, 'And blah, blah, blah, and so on and so forth.' Heiji simply sighed. Kazuha could be so difficult at times. There were moments where she was actually easy to please which made him smile but then moments, like now, where she would poke and prod until he finally gave into her demands.

Kazuha grinned in triumph leading the annoyed detective over to the girls. Heiji really didn't react at all at seeing Sonoko again but when he glanced toward the person besides her whose expression was troubled at seeing his, he knew, he was in for it now.

"W-well second over."Heiji stuttered out trying to make a break for it, but Kazuha was too quick and snatched the back of his shirt, yanking him back towards the two other girls.

"Heiji you didn't even let Ran-san tell you what she wanted to say!" Kazuha practically yelled and Heiji slightly cringed. He didn't need to hear it because he clearly knew what Ran was going to ask him. It was exactly as Kudo predicted, Ran knew and she was seeking him out for answers because Shinichi continued to reject the idea of Ran finding out the truth of his unexplained absence.

Hattori managed to let his eyes confront Ran's once more, her stature was a strong prideful one but the way her shoulders were raised it was easy to see that Ran was forcing this appearance. It was most likely to keep her friends worries at bay. This was a good task to use but it was no match for his detective skills. He like Shinichi could do with other women, could sense if a woman was distressed about something.

Ran wasn't fooling him any. Her eyes sure did shine, but that pain she tried to conceal flashed every few minutes and the smile she held – fake, bitter, and un-attractive. Hattori had wondered if that's why Kudo wasn't around. It made sense for him to scamper off to avoid feeling the prick of pain deep inside his heart when he finally re-confronted Ran but the detective of the west decided against it. After all, Kudo Shinichi had always been oblivious when it came to figuring out Ran's true feelings for him. Even if she had slipped out an unintentional confession to his "Conan-self," Shinichi still had idiotic doubts that lead him to dismiss each one all together.

The two of them were complete idiots.

"Um, is it okay," Ran began, her voice a bit shaky from pent up nerves. "If, um, I talk to you alone just for a bit, Hattori-kun?" Kazuha was close to opening her mouth, but Hattori beat her to it.

"Sure thing." Hattori glanced at Kazuha with a smug-like smile and the girl let out an 'humph' than said in a very rushed sentence,

'Like I care what she has to say to you, idiot.' Sonoko followed close behind of Kazuha's stomping away figure with a snicker.

When the duo were out of ear shot, Ran made her move before Heiji could utter a word.

"Just how many other people know about Conan-kun's true identity?" To Ran it was a serious question, she wanted to see just how many other people Shinichi trusted _before_ herself. This way she could weigh her odds out to see if there really was still a chance for her to be together with Shinichi.

This question was simple to avoid, and Hattori could not understand what angle she was trying to get on.

"Huh?" He questioned acting confused as he scratched the back of his neck. "What are you talking about now?"

Ran sighed, he could see her mouthing sadly, _'I knew it,_' before she raised her head and shook her head in disapproval. "What?" He pursued, hoping she would give up her attempt after she saw that he wasn't going to give her any sort of desired information. Ran rubbed her forehead, she looked positively annoyed.

"I _**knew**_ this was coming. I _**knew **_you were going to play stupid. I _knew_ this was a bad idea, _but_… I _**wanted**_ to ask because I _**wanted **_to tell you that in order to give my mind some much needed peace. Hattori what I say next, I want you to keep this in mind. I will _not _be going to attempt to pursue Shinichi about the possibility of him being Conan-kun any longer." Hattori face became blank.

"Huh?" He asked again yet more seriously this time. However Ran didn't catch it as she still perceived that Hattori was still playing the clueless card but that defiantly wasn't the case now. The detective of the west was clearly alarmed by Ran's speech.

The karate champion swallowed uneasily. This was part was certainly much harder to say.

"I hate being lied to. Very much so that if it makes Shinichi happy than I will act dumb because it's clear to see in my eyes now that he doesn't want me…_involved_ with him." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes then, and her voice caught in a strain.

Her mind was already whispering in taunts that Shinichi didn't feel the same way. That she was a _fool_. That she should just _disappear._ "_Since_," She tried to pick up her words as strongly as she could, but everything was slipping out of her control. "_He doesn't care_—"

"_**Stop**_." Heiji's firm voice came, and Ran surely did stop in her tracks. By now tears rolled down her cheeks and to think this was Mouri Ran of all people. The same Mouri Ran known for her impressive karate skills and feared by some of her fellow students was now trembling and close to finally losing her last nerve. "_You need to __**stop**_ because you are _**stronger than this**_."

The brunette certainly nodded shamelessly as she held her cheek to pinch herself trying to calm herself down but the pain would just not settle so easily in her heart as much as she wanted to pretend it so be so. "I _**warned**_ him." Heiji spoke up with a growl of frustration earning a peak of interest from Ran as she tried to find control over her mood again. "I _**warned**_ him of the _**damage**_ that might come from keeping this from _**you**_. I _**knew**_ this would happen from the start."

Hattori seemed anything _but _clueless at this point but with all the doubts pinning against her – Ran didn't want to believe any of it. These lies had truly become too much for her. She could not protect Shinichi like she said so earlier. How could she? He wouldn't even acknowledge her presence if she did so because he did not love her. He wouldn't need her protection. He just wanted her to stay away, right? "_**Stop it**_," Hattori commanded again and Ran found herself blinking shocked tears. He really did know what she was thinking about…

"Hattori, I-"

"I _know_ Ran; I've **k**_**nown**__ it_ all too well. Damn it Kudo is going to _kill_ me." Ran's lips pressed closed. If he knew what she was feeling than, she was right? "I told him I wouldn't say, but I_ can't_... _**I can't**_ allow him to stand by and watch you pick yourself apart anymore. If this was the same situation with Kazuha…I'd want him to do the same!"

.

.

.

**Pain.**

It affected both Heiji's and Ran's hearts more than ever now.

Heiji because he knew he was betraying his friends trust and Ran because she was still uncertain by what Heiji was telling her.

Was he trying to tell her that Shinichi really was…?

"_Yes _Ran." Heiji breathed out calmly, but licked his lips when she gave him that uncertain look. "Conan-kun really _is_ Kudo."

.

.

.

Why did this surprise her?

She already knew this.

But somehow, **_somehow_**, once again the tears she had desperately fought to keep back were becoming present once again. Even her fists rolled into tightened balls as she heard Heiji whisper his apologies.

Sure Ran was furious at Hattori but it was reasonable because Ran understood what it was to be friends with someone and how it important it was to keep secrets. Sonoko was proof of that. "Kudo-kun doesn't hate _**you**_, Ran."

Ran raised her head back at Heiji in disbelief.

She almost laughed but held it back.

If Shinichi really didn't hate her than why wouldn't he just tell her the truth?

Why, _why_, _**why?**_ "He's doing this to_** protect**_ you, Ran. To protect **_you_**. Understand?"

Silence flooded between the two and now this time a bitter laugh came out from Ran's lips.

"_Protect_?" Ran asked with acute anger bubbling in her tone. "He's doing this to _protect __**me**_? I don't _need _to be protected Hattori!"

She was a karate champion, she could break a person's arm if she wanted to. There was no need for her to have protection. "I**_ am_** a strong woman Hattori! I don't **_need_** protection!"

From then on Heiji had to place his hands over Ran's mouth. Her screams were much too loud and caused people to look their way. In fact he even dragged Ran further away from the crowds but she snapped away from him, unwilling to participate because she was way too flustered at this point to care about anything anymore.

This in turn caused Heiji in turn to become annoyed. She was just as bad as Kudo when it came to becoming difficult to talk to. The two of them really did belong together because they were the perfect mix for a yelling contest.

"Are you sure?" Heiji said carefully, "because you don't look like the kind of strong-willed heart person right now."

Heiji was never one to reduce to low blow tactics but this was Ran he was talking to. The same woman his best friend wanted to protect with all his heart because she meant the world to Kudo-kun and nothing really else mattered to the boy when Ran was in danger. Heiji just had to get her to calm down and shut her up before she did something incredibly stupid.

Luckily, Ran did freeze at his words and it did affect her greatly to the point the brunette ceased all her tears and became dead silent.

"S-sorry Hattori..." Ran finally replied in a low mumble, feeling awful about the whole thing. She had never meant to react this way. It was just so hard on her. In fact it was slowly _killing_ her.

Heiji let out another sigh, woman were such complicated creatures. If only they were easier to read, maybe things like this could have been avoided.

"Look I can't tell you everything Ran, it's not my place, but I can fill you in some. If that's okay?" Ran nodded numbly.

"I wasn't expecting you at all to tell me anything so I'll take whatever you will tell me." Ran said with a small smile and Hattori chuckled a bit.

"Yeah well…I guess I should explain exactly how he shrunk in the first place…"

"Yes...That would be a good start for you to **_pick _**up on.." Hattori swallowed roughly, her mood swings were quite vicious.

So **_this_** is was the real reason why Kudo feared telling her the truth so much. "Well I'm waiting." Ran gritted out, crossing her hands over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground.

Heiji cracked a small smile,

"Well you see...It all began at tropical park when he went to treat you for winning the championship..."

**XXX**

_End – To be continued._

_Oi I have such a headache today. I hope this chapter didn't come out extremely corny. Well I'll just have to see. I love Ran so much, she's my favorite character. I know I can't write her perfectly – just like I can't write the others perfectly as well since they aren't MY characters. [I can do the best I can.] _

_I apologize if there was any errors too. After my nap I plan to go back and edit this whole thing trough again. I didn't catch any but I have a feeling they are there – they always are. _

_Anyways thanks for the read + review. _

_P.S – I know it's VERY unlikely that Hattori would ever tell Ran the truth but I just wanted him to for this story. He's so awesome lol._


	7. Her Reaction

Thank you everyone for your reviews and plus favorite adds! It makes me glad that I managed to bounce back from a story that I was going to throw away.

I just wanted to say to everyone, that this is going have a bunch of spoilers, if you hadn't noticed already, towards the series. I don't know what really is going to happen in the end, but I hope it's something in a sense like this. Or something...

I listened to 'Clubbed to Death,' a song from the Matrix soundtrack, when writing this. It certainly did inspire a lot and I hope it came out good. If not, I'll improve hopefully over time!

**XXX**

**Chapter Seven:** Her Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own detective Conan

**XXX**

How was it possible that her carefree world was slowly slipping away? It felt like the fear of next week's exam was replaced by the paranoia that someone might be lurking just beyond the shadows. They could be watching, listening in, and ready to strike at any given moment. Luckily that wasn't the case because it seemed this black organization still was unaware that Shinichi was alive, replaced, in what it seemed to be a mere child's body.

Ran's thoughts were once again scattered like a bundle of balloons being released into the wind and this caused all recognition of the possible danger she was stepping into to become at a loss. She could have stopped here and left the situation in Heiji's trust worthy hands but her heart didn't want this. Ran didn't want to act ignorant, and she didn't want to be in the shadows. She wanted to help even if Shinichi didn't want her to be there.

After all Ran wasn't about to let him slip through her hands again. This time was her moment to shine.

"I will protect you Shinichi," Ran whispered under her breath as she clenched her hands tightly. "With theses fists of mine so don't count me out just yet." She glanced back around toward Heiji with a small smile. "You know it sounds crazy Hattori. I just can't believe that Shinichi was shrunk by swallowing some pill."

Hattori understood her disbelief. The girl had been circulating different reasons for Shinichi's shrunken size for many times now. All which she had just scratched the surface of the truth…It was no wonder that when the truth finally came that she would think he was lying. Or maybe she just questioned the whole thing entirely, he didn't know. It's not like he could read her mind – she just seemed frustrated.

The brunette stood across him, lips lined, and hands on her hips as she scrapped her right foot against the floor in deep thought. Ran was more intelligent that she initially thought – if only Kudo had placed trust in her. Maybe Heiji wouldn't be doing _**his**_ job for him.

"Come on Ran, you just have to believe me. It's the only logical explanation I have." Ran scrunched her nose. It's not that she didn't believe him, there was no doubt that the little bundle of joy bouncing around as Conan-kun was really that idiotic Shinichi whom she so sorely missed. It was more of the fact that she didn't want to believe there was some evil organization lurking in the shadows. As if the thoughts of ghosts and demons didn't scare her enough, now she was going to have to watch her back now because who knows when a gun could be trained on her.

Ran sighed, and slapped her forehead; if _**they**_ did exist they would be after Shinichi not her. Why was she so nervous again?

"I always thought it was one of Agasa's crazy experiments that caused it. That would explain the Conan clone when I was seeing double during the play." Hattori could only laugh at this. Ai was the farthest thing from a Conan clone, especially with that deadly glare she mustered up. Sure there was times when Shinichi held his dark looks but nothing could beat that of a scorned woman's.

The karate champion naturally growled as she didn't like being made fun of. This was a serious topic and the last thing she wanted to be accused of this point was being crazy. Heiji was sure to stop when her right foot stopped its light kicks and skid across the floor becoming something more of an offensive karate stance ready to pummel Heiji if needed be so.

Hattori raised his arms up to calm her down. The last thing he needed was to get into a brawl with Ran. It wasn't like he couldn't take her on – it was more of with so many bystanders – and Kudo – could he face their aftermath wrath of putting his hands on Ran in order to cool her down in a one and one bout?

Not really,_** especially**_ with Kazuha only a few crowds glaring jealously across the road. Women were such scary creatures.

"S-sorry, I wasn't laughing at you at all," Heiji began as Ran cracked her knuckles ready to go all he had to do was say one wrong thing. Hattori swallowed while pulling at his shirt collar; suddenly it was so hot outside! "I just – you know how Kudo feels about Agasa, he's like a second father to him!"

Ran's hands dropped instantly.

"That's true." Heiji took a deep breath of relief that was until Ran cut it short by getting up close and person by pointing her right index finger into his chest. "But don't think for a moment that I accept this tale." Heiji felt like he was about to topple over but nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah understood I get it – You don't believe me." Ran moved away, pleased by this and smiled happily with a quick chuckle. Heiji could only blink at her with sweat rolling down his forehead. Ran certainly was a handful alright. He would defiantly get back at Kudo for putting him through this hell one day for sure.

"Good, at least we can confirm this together, because like I said before this sounds crazy…Almost_ too_ crazy." Ran added while brushing her right fingertips through her hair. Hattori eased her irritated sigh by approaching her very carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at him with worried eyes.

She wanted nothing more than the possible sight of Kudo Shinichi safe again – at her side as a friend or not – either way as long as he was alive, Ran would be satisfied.

"Cheer up Ran at least you're _**not **_crazy." Ran couldn't help but laugh, yes, thank goodness, she wasn't crazy after all. Those times where she tried desperately to break through Shinichi's secret were becoming just harmless attempted failures rather than her insanity creeping up on her at a young age.

Hattori was such a sweet guy so much that Kazuha was lucky to have him. Ran prayed to see the two of them together soon and hopefully by than Shinichi and she would be a couple as well…_**If**_ Shinichi shared the same feelings as her that was. Though to Ran the probability of Shinichi becoming her boyfriend seemed nearly impossible now.

He thought she needed protection! It was true that Ran was a crybaby at sometimes but she was always focused on completing whatever at all costs when it was a serious situation but_** nooo**_! Apparently Shinichi had convinced Hattori that she was _**weak**_! _**Weak!**_

For all Shinichi knew, she_** might**_ just have the ability to dodge a bullet at close range. Her speed and reflexes proved to be at top notch so how was it that he still didn't trust her? Hattori had told her not to take it as an insult but it was already _**much **_too late for that because she was gritting her teeth every time her mind began to fixate on her first unanswered question.

"Hattori there is one question you still haven't answered." Ran stated, cutting the joyful laughter short. Hattori froze, so she had remembered that little detail after all. He was trying his best to skid through having to answer that one but it didn't seem like luck was on his side today.

The detective of the west scratched the back of his neck as he waited for her mouth to part the words she had initially stumbled upon that he so hastily at first retreated from. "Just how many others know about Conan-kun's real identity?"

There was no denying the truth Ran was trying to pry from him and Heiji wasn't sure how he should answer this question. In the end it was only going to cause the brunette more unnecessary pain.

_Damn it._

If only he wasn't a detective.

He wouldn't have heard the hidden message Ran was truly saying but he did.

Unfortunately and it sounded exactly like this, _"Just how many others does Shinichi trust to tell his secret to - other than me?"_

_**Damn it**__ Kudo__**.**_

Heiji's mouth went dry, how could he answer without hurting Ran's feelings? He was never good with talking to the ladies.

Another reason why he hadn't been able to tell Kazuha how he really felt. It was stressful enough to trying to sort through his own problems so why exactly was talking with Ran and taking over the job that Kudo_** should**_ be fulfilling?

Maybe that's what friends are for? Maybe he'd earn a thank you later from Kudo as an apology for being such an idiot when it comes to dealing with the person you love?

Yet Heiji was still disappointed.

To him, Ran seemed trustful enough. He still didn't understand why Kudo insisted on keeping his mouth shut about it? Ran knew well enough to not to put herself into any sort of danger… _didn't she_?

If only she didn't have that same tearful look that Kazuha did. Maybe he could have been able to lie smoothly but that wasn't the case at all and now he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Q-quite a few know actually." He mumbled but it was loud enough for Ran to hear. He watched with his own regrets as Ran's eyes grow wide for a moment than shrink away from him, eyes shimmering sadly. The look on her face – he'd never forget that betrayed heartbroken expression.

_**Damn it **__**all to hell. **_

"But," Hattori continued on hoping to ease the troubled heart of the woman besides him. "Most of them stumbled onto his secret. Kudo tried hard to keep us from knowing but we all found out eventually…In our own little ways."

"_U-us_," Ran echoed with a shaky voice, "_**We**_?" She repeated while looking directly at Hattori wondering if he was one of those few that had, "stumbled," onto Shinichi's secret.

"A-ah," Heiji replied with a nod, "I had my suspicions about him as soon as I met that little brat." Ran blinked when a reminiscing smile appeared on Hattori's lips. "Luckily I managed to catch him in the act so it was game over for him."

Ran's brow shot up instantly.

"What do you mean, 'in the act,'?" Ran wondered and Heiji was quick to brush her question off with a 'never mind,' which made Ran slightly more and more annoyed by each passing second. "Hattori." She was demanding his attention – but this – he really wanted to avoid.

After all not only did it involve Shinichi but also her father and Hattori didn't even want to step into that playing field.

"Just forget it, it was stupid." Hattori told her laughing, but Ran held her fierce gaze just as she always did when she wanted to know something.

"Hattori." Ran hissed yet he would not give in – he would not be the one to break it to her. Defiantly not.

"W-well do you hear that?" Heiji asked, referring to the noise going on just beyond their ears. It seemed like the 'sleeping Kogoro,' was already in act again and this was a perfect opportunity to slip away from the murderous Mouri Ran. "I-It seems your dad is solving the case – why don't we listen in really quickly and then…Then will I answer all your other questions okay?"

Silence flooded between them but finally Ran agreed on this proposition. She would let the detective freak listen to her dad's explanation but after that she would know what he meant by catching Shinichi in the act. Ran had stumbled across the boy many times when he did something that resembled his older self but nothing was ever a point proven evidence. How did Heiji stumble onto it so easily? What hadn't she seen?

It was still a giant mystery that she couldn't easily grasp.

Hopefully the answers would come soon enough.

**XXX**

"You did say that Mina was a heavy smoker so she might have lit a cigarette and caused an explosion on accident. There were burned bottles found in the car and although the smell inside the car is clear of smoke – it does have a chemical smell to it..." Her father said smugly.

Ran blinked uneasily as the crowds around her seemed impressed by her father's deductions.

Something felt_ off_.

Why?

_Why…?_

_**Why… **_

_Did this feel__** so**__ familiar?_

It was almost like she was stuck in some sort of time lapse.

And it was Déjà vu all over again, but why?

_"What do you mean by chemical?"_ She heard her voice echo inside her head and then heard Megure ask the same thing, somewhat confused the same way she did when…

She asked Shinichi earlier...

Ran gasped sharply, her vision slipped then, and the world seemed to tilt off to the right almost ready to collapse down on itself. It dawned on her all too well then and she shifted her gaze on Hattori whom seemed to be smiling broadly on at her father's detailed explanation.

It couldn't be true….But it was, right in front of her very eyes….

Ran swallowed harshly.

These were _**Shinichi's **_words.

She wouldn't be thinking like this if Conan—no—Shinichi hadn't just explained this to her moments ago, _**word for word.**_

But it didn't make any sense…Why was her father using Shinichi's deduction as his own?

It was too close to be a mere coincidence.

This wasn't making any sense!

The world was spinning so much so that Ran gripped her head in pain and hoping that she could find the truth before she collapsed into those dark sheets that had given her comfort those many times before.

Why?

_Why?_

_**Why?**_

.

.

.

C-could it _**be**_?

Was it that…

Her father…

Knew the truth as well?

And all this time, he let her…

_**Suffer.**_

_**His own daughter. **_

Ran silenced her gasp so she wouldn't cause Hattori to glance her way. She had to keep it in control. Those tears, they were close to falling again. She couldn't let them. She wasn't weak.

_**She wasn't weak!**_

If anything she was furious. She should be! She had every right to be! Shinichi was really pushing it now. He could trust her father, who spent his time drinking his sorrows away than her who would throw her life away in a heartbeat for him.

Ran loved her father with all her heart but she was greatly disappointed in him now than ever before.

How could he – with his gruff voice – steal _his _words?

_**Unacceptable.**_

She had warned her father many times that Shinichi meant something her and that he should watch his mouth when it came to insulting Shinichi when she was around because she would take away his beer or worse, call her mother and have her straighten her father out.

There was a possibility that Shinichi told him it was okay for him to use _his_ words but that didn't matter to her. It still wasn't _**right.**_ It didn't mend anything because her father still gloated about like he had solved these cases on his own.

Which obviously now wasn't true.

Her father was not an amazing detective, he was just a _**bum**_ and now Ran could see why her mother left so long ago. It wasn't simply because he shot her mother's leg but rather because he was nothing more than just a big, fat, stupid, _**liar**_!

"_**Ran**_—?"

Ran's head snapped back up and she glanced to see Hattori's eyes fixated on her with widened concern as he got a good look at her hands. Her nails were digging into her skin nearly drawing blood.

Hattori roughly took those hands into his own, forcing her wavering gaze into his fierce ones. It was a frightful look… One she had never seen before but it sure as hell scared her half to death and all thoughts now were focused on what Hattori might do to her. She was losing all her senses and perhaps going insane after all.

"What the _**hell **_is going on in that head of yours? _**Idiot**_!" He cursed in dark whispers. . Ran broke under his gaze.

"My father is _not_ an amazing detective." Hattori sighed, so she had figured it out on her own, but why did she go as far as to almost hurt herself over it? If anything she should be whacking Kudo for letting him think that way.

"This makes it easier to explain at least." Hattori told her honestly and Ran grumbled in response.

"My dad has no right to be using them as his own. I can't believe my father would stoop so low to gain acknowledgement."

"What…?" Hattori questioned. Ran simply glared at him before tugging her hands away in fury. She rubbed them and cursed lightly.

"I don't care what you guys think, it's not right…They're _**his**_ words Hattori, _**Shinichi's**_ words. I thought my father was better than this – I guess I was wrong."

Shock appeared on her face when she heard snickers come from Heiji's mouth.

How could he laugh?

These were her feelings he was making a joke out of!

"You really are something aren't you?" Ran's expression turned blank as he patted on her head with a smile gracing his lips. "You really do make the perfect wife for him." Hattori chuckles continued as Ran's face turned a bright red and she stuttered successfully under his suggestions. "Silly girl." Ran even closed her eyes when Hattori flicked her forehead. She than opened one eye still confused at this new development. "Come with me."

She naturally followed. It was hard not to. The way she was now, and what she was thinking, Ran honestly didn't want to be left alone. Heiji lead her to the right edge of the corner, where the crowd wasn't as clustered so she could see past toward where her dad rested in his sitting position against the car door. Ran growled – she almost wanted to stomp over there and ring her father's neck that was until, "Look," Hattori commanded, driving away her attention. Ran crossed her hands over her chest clearly annoyed.

"Yes that's my dad. What of it?" Ran snapped, and Hattori shook his head.

"Follow my hand Ran."

Ran rolled her eyes, but did so anyways until finally her eyes settled past what lay hidden amongst everyone else's watchful gazes.

The world finally froze and all questions became answered.

There she saw him,

"_Shinichi_…"

He was learning on the other side's car door whispering into his bow tie which Hattori soon pointed out was something Agasa created so he could solve cases with the uses of other people's voices. Or simply just to call her as Shinichi and greet her with a friendly hello.

"_Shinichi_…"

Tears fell as bitterly as she stepped forward wanting to reach out to him but Hattori caught her hand. She glanced back at him with confusion but he simply shook his head no, it wasn't yet time for her to approach him.

She couldn't let him know that she knew.

Not yet because simply from what he had done to her.

_If only_…

_If only he trusted her…_

Maybe they wouldn't seem so far apart.

**_Shinichi…_**

_You idiot.__  
_

**XXX**

**To Be Continued:**

Here's a look of what to expect next chapter!

**Her Fears: **Focuses on Ran's sudden nightmares about what she should expect out of Shinichi's return when Hattori mentions a certain Haibara, Ai.

**XXX**

See you next time!


	8. Her Fears

_**I'm back !and I'm trying a different spin, like suggested, if it's bad let me know because I don't think I understood exactly what was said. I want to improve my writing and you guys are what push me towards that spot of what works and doesn't. Thanks much.**_

_**Today I was inspired by a different song, "I Love You Always forever," by Donna Lewis. I think it fits Ran perfectly for this story, and I wish I could see a music video with this song one day with Ran and Shinichi but I can't make figure out how to make videos! Wah!**_

_**It took me so long to write this because I was having fun singing the lyrics all day. LOL! Love that song. Anyways have fun! HAPPY 4TH!  
**_

**XXX**

**Chapter Eight:** Her Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**Key:** -0-0-0- are** Flashbacks**

**XXX**

The case was finished so now they were on their way home to finally enjoy a good meal. Her father gloated on about happily as if he accomplished this case on his own and although Ran tried her best to offer her own smiles to cheer him – it just didn't feel right to any more.

In fact Ran was hardly paying attention about what was going on. Her brain was too busy thinking about what Heiji told her before the two of them had to part ways for different reasons. If only she had gotten more time to ask, maybe the whole thing wouldn't be nagging her as much as it did.

It wasn't supposed to be a big deal but her emotions weighed heavily against her and Ran found it hard to just let things go. Not now, especially if Shinichi was involved…

-0-0-0-

_So it really was him all this time. _

Ran frowned slightly.

Shinichi was blabbing on about the case that was for sure, his eyes slid shut for a moment whenever Kogoro paused and then opened as he pointed out key factors with a giant grin.

Ran felt her shoulders relax, that Shinichi, he never changes.

"Hattori…" Ran called to the fellow besides her. Hattori still held her hand tightly and kept her from endangering Kudo's situation. "Just how is it that Shinichi grows one day and then shrinks another? You said that Shinichi doesn't have the antidote and yet he shows up in different situations making some sort of a grand entrance each time. I don't understand."

Heiji smirked.

"That's where Haibara comes in play." Rank blinked at the name.

"You don't mean that little girl that lives with Agasa, do you?" Hattori finally released Ran's hand and placed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I don't know much about her because she only speaks directly to Kudo but I do know that Haibara was shrunken just like Kudo except she did it on her own accord."

Ran gasped, why would anyone shrink themselves? Hattori simply shook his head. "Don't put on such an expression Ran. Haibara isn't a bad person. It was the black organization that forced her to make those pills."

"What—she made—mpph!" Hattori's left hand was clamped over her mouth now and he gave a certain exasperated expression. Ran blinked in shock, but understood his actions. This wasn't something she could simply blurt out and not be penalized for.

"_Yes,_" Hattori continued on, "But she's doing her best to create a replacement antidote for Kudo so he can put an end to the black organization. After all Haibara hates them since they black mailed her and did something she can't possibly ever forgive…"

Hattori's hand slipped away letting Ran stare back at him with widened shock gaze. So Ai-chan was actually a shrunken sized adult as well. This was insane!

-0-0-0-

Ran couldn't help but chuckle. By now the shock had passed over and Ran only felt silly for gapping the way she did. It really did make sense and put two with two when Ran looked into it. Ai-chan always had a way of making herself look a bit more mature than the others and often had been very hard to communicate with. Ran simply identified it as shyness, but Ran couldn't say it didn't irk her that a child her age spoke with such a high vocabulary.

While it's true that some kids were child geniuses and it was common for them to point out such things with high standards – Ran still had her doubts. Ai and Conan-kun were both beyond the word "genius" in many ways and this bothered Ran dearly.

For she was outmatched.

Brains did always win over brawn.

Ran grimaced.

Just how old exactly was Ai-chan again?

Hattori never mentioned her real age. Was it because Hattori didn't want to mention that she was the same age as Shinichi or had he simply not considered it a big deal to let her know? Maybe Hattori just had forgotten. Either way Ran groaned in frustration.

"_Ran-neechan?"_

Ran blinked out of her thoughts and allowed her gaze to drop down to the face of which belonged to a younger version of Shinichi Kudo.

How long had he been there, watching her? Ran thought he was scampering ahead of the group but it seems he decided to hand back by her for whatever reasons.

To think she used to believe Conan-kun to be nothing but an innocent little kid but now Ran could see just behind those rims were the deceiving eyes of high school student Kudo, Shinichi.

"Ran-neechan, "He called once more tugging on her jeans lightly. "Are you okay?" That question seriously was starting to annoy her but since it came from Conan-kun, Ran couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile. Even if it really was Shinichi, it was hard to resist her squealing internally over Conan-kun's cute like appearance. She was falling in love with him all over again.

"Of course." Ran assured him, "I was just thinking how great dad is." She chuckled softly, gazing at her father's back. Kogoro was currently being teased by Sonoko as she nudged him about pulling off another case once again. "You know sometimes he can act like a real bum but dad really did well today, didn't he?"

Shinichi chirped in an agreement causing her to giggle even more. It was almost like she was under his spell especially the way he bounced up and down besides her to follow her skips. Shinichi had become really good at acting like a kid these days. No wonder it was such a challenge to figure him out.

Ran twitched as she felt his tiny palm slip into her left hand. Ran bit her tongue and darted her eyes away immediately after. Never had Conan doing such things had bothered her once before because he was simply a child seeking warmth but now it was a different story. Conan wasn't just a little boy any more – for Kami's sake, he was Kudo Shinichi. The man she was in love with and he was holding her hand!

Her cheeks were flaring to no end.

"Ran what's with you?"

The karate champion paled then, Sonoko had apparently drifted back towards her during her conversation with Shinichi. Ran wondered if Sonoko had some sort of six sense that could track Ran whenever she was blushing about something. Ran didn't mind Sonoko if it had only been the two of them but with Shinichi and her father nearby – she would surely die of humiliation from Sonoko's loud mouth ways.

"W-what do you mean?" Ran stuttered out as her friend moved away from Kogoro and took three steps over to her friend. Before Ran could question her further Sonoko's hand flew to Ran's head checking for a temperature. Ran only grew more nervous at this and tried to shut her eyes to relax the steamed mussels in her body but it wasn't doing any good at this rate with Shinichi's clutching hand.

Sonoko removed her hand after a few passing seconds and grinned devilishly.

"I see what's going on here!" Sonoko exclaimed before tapping her right hand on her chin and closing her eyes in deep thought. "Ran it's so obvious…!"

I-it is?" Ran squeaked out in disbelief. After all if the, "Sleeping Kogoro," was a fake than the, "Sleeping Suzuki Sonoko," must have been one as well. Yet Sonoko didn't know that. The blonde nodded on acting like a true detective and than her mouth twitched into a curved catty smirk.

"You're thinking about Shinichi-kun again?"

"What?" She heard her father roar, and of course Ran's face naturally flushed.

"I knew it!" Sonoko snickered, "He's been on your mind all day hasn't he and all you have been thinking," Sonoko paused cupping her hands together passionately and staring off into the distance, "Oh Shinichi-kun won't you please hold my hand like this one day?"

"**S**-**S**-**SO**-**NO-KO**!" Ran cried out, in embarrassment and Sonoko let out a hearty chuckle. Ran didn't even want to see what Shinichi's expression was at this point. "Geez…" Ran groaned, feeling curious. Her eyes dropped to Conan's watchful gaze. He was lit up brighter than any star she had ever seen. His eyes met hers and she snatched her hands away crossing her hands over her chest, looking back the other way toward the glass windowed stores. "_Besides," _Ran grit out, "Shinichi and I are _**only**_ friends."

"And also because I forbid it!" Her father stated clearly behind Sonoko, earning a dirty look from the quite wealthy blonde. Kogoro simply shot back a glare in her direction. "I will not allow my daughter to date that brat unless he can match up to my skills."

Both Ran and Shinichi sweat dropped at this.

If only he knew the truth.

He'd probably regret saying that later on…

They were sure of it.

Sonoko dipped her head back and laughed before smirking back at Kogoro while following Ran's idea of crossing her hands over her chest.

"If that's the case, you may as well begin signing off the wedding documents because I remember things being in a lot differently when Shinichi-kun was around."

It was a low blow, but Ran knew her father was a fighter and he really did show it.

"That's only because I was having bad luck was all." Kogoro snapped back, "But I have found my edge and now I can proudly say that detective kid is no match for me!" Her father let out a guffaw.

"You won't be saying that when he comes back." Sonoko stated and thus the glaring match began allowing a much stressful Ran to finally get out a sigh of relief knowing well that the danger had passed, or so she thought.

"Does Ran-neechan_ really_ miss Shinichi-niisan?" Ran winced slightly at the question, than she saw Shinichi's wide brilliant orbs. It made her blush turn from a light pink back to a reddened tomato.

"_**EHHH**_?" Ran exclaimed feeling the heat spreading throughout her body again, "W-why the sudden question C-C-Conan-kun?"

Conan mearly blinked,

"Because Sonoko-neechan said Ran-neechan was thinking of Shinichi-niisan _**all **_day. So I was just wondering if Ran-neechan really missed Shinichi-niisan was all."

Ran felt her breath caught under his words. Normally she would have been able to shake this off as one of Conan-kun's innocent questions but now this was Shinichi she was talking to.

She had already told him plenty of times how she felt! Why was he pursuing this again? Was he doing this to make fun of her? Or did he forget too?

If he did, there was no way she was going to confess to him like this – it was way too embarrassing! Even her heart agreed with this motion as it skipped madly against her chest as he leaned closer to her to hear her answer.

"That was—"Ran started with a panicked tone and hot cheeks as she twiddled her fingers,

"Because she was worried that Shinichi might be having an affair!" Sonoko said popping up from behind and scaring Ran causing the brunette to jump.

"A-affair?" Both Ran and Shinichi shouted in unison.

In Ran's head she was picturing an older teen version of Ai being cradled in Shinichi's arms. She could hear him whispering to Ai-chan that he would protect her always.

_No, no, no! _Ran cried out in her mind trying to shake the horrid thought from head but Sonoko continued on.

"That explains why she spoke to Hattori earlier. It was because she was trying to get information on her competition!" Conan-kun's head whipped towards Ran's direction.

"Is that true Ran-neechan?" He asked panicky and Ran stomped her foot on the ground.

"_**No!**_ That's not why I talked to Hattori at all! Besides it was Sonoko who forced me to talk with him anyways!" Ran yelled loudly, and Sonoko blinked in surprised.

"Oh yeah that's right."

Conan sighed in relief.

"What did you end up talking about anyways Ran?" Her father butted in causing Ran to slink away but she bumped into Sonoko who also had that same look her father held. As much as Ran wanted nothing more than to expose Shinichi's real identity – she kept her mouth shut tightly.

Ultimately Ran _did_ promise Hattori she wouldn't breathe a word about it to anyone else. No matter what kind of situation she was in.

Ran wasn't bothered too much by Sonoko's and her father's suspicious glances however….Shinichi's was a different story. She could see him too just out of the corner of her eye glaring at her.

It made her feel like she was placed under a spotlight unwillingly and Ran didn't have to guess why he was so upset either because that glare he held was exactly like hers whenever she was suspicious of him in the past. Luckily for Ran though Heiji had helped her think of a good excuse to trick her favorite little detective freak. It was her revenge to Shinichi from this morning's little "incident".

Ran's cheeks puffed out, and with a exasperated sigh she said,

"If _you_ must know – I simply asked Hattori if he knew Shinichi was alright. I was curious since Shinichi hasn't called to check up on things in awhile. So yes, I was worried about him because we are f_riends _after all."

"He doesn't deserve your friendship. " Her father snapped. "All he does is ask that you to wait around for him yet he doesn't bother to call the brat. Bah!" He reached into his pockets for his car keys, "I'm going home! You kids can follow me to the car or sit here and stay here and talk about that brat for all I care." Kogoro said turning heel, both Sonoko and Ran shot him a glare on his retreating back.

Talk about being steamed!

Sure it was true that Shinichi hadn't called her in awhile but it's not like he could when he was juggling being a child while keeping up with her demands. Yet then again, Shinichi went out plenty of times and did tons of activities with Agasa and co so he couldn't he at least have tried to shoot her a message or something?

Unless calling her was a nuisance?

"Maybe he really_ is_ dating someone." Sonoko's voice came and Ran shifted her gaze on her friend. Sonoko's eyes were glazed and her best friend was actually frowning. Ran's shoulders slumped and she looked up at the sky, maybe the reason he didn't call was because he forgot since he was having so much fun with Ai-chan? "Just kidding!" Sonoko chuckled as she patted Ran's shoulder with a smile; however Ran's lips slid into an unwelcoming frown.

For a joke, it wasn't very funny. The mental images of Shinichi always standing side by side with Ai-chan was just not helping her already troubling mind. Shinichi was a genius, Ai was a genius, and she was a karate champion and like she had stated before brain always matched over brawn.

Sonoko grabbed Ran's shoulder tightly ripping her out of depression. "Oi Ran, you know I was joking right?" Ran nodded when she saw Sonoko's gaze. She didn't want to make her friends worry about her, remember? "You sure?" Sonoko asked, hugging her best friend's arm. Ran rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I don't care what that detective freak does."

Yes it was a given lie but the stubbornness behind her tone would not budge despite Sonoko's attempt to make her cave by dragging out her name. Ran snapped back to Shinichi's shrunken form and if for one second Shinichi thought that she_** forgotten**_ about his presence – he was _**gravely**_ mistaken.

Shinichi was being unmistakably quiet and there was no doubt in Ran's mind that he was getting a kick out of this conversation.

Did he enjoy taunting her? If he truly cared about her why did he do it? Why did he cause her so much unnecessary pain? Couldn't he see her hidden pain?

Ran was hurting.

Sonoko might have not been able to catch her lie but Shinichi should have easily been able to.

What happened to being a detective?

Ran blinked tears as she gazed down at him.

She had always felt so empty without Shinichi by her side and now she knew he was there.

All this time he was there, watching her, and probably laughing at her emotions…_**But**_…That didn't sound like her Shinichi at all.

Her Shinichi had always come to her side and protected her in time of need. Sure he had once been distant from her when they were little but at the end of the day, somehow, she got him to call her Ran and that's all that really mattered.

"_**Rannn**_ are you listening to me?" Sonoko groaned, tapping a hand on Ran's shoulder pad and Ran simply smiled down at Shinichi making him tilt his head in wonder.

"Yes, yes, but I was just thinking…." Ran trailed off and Sonoko hummed on demanding silently that Ran finish. The brunette bent down and tugged Shinichi's glasses off. He blinked with widen eyes at her as she stood back up and said to Sonoko, "Doesn't Conan-kun look a bit like Shinichi?"

Shinichi's mouth hung open in shock while Sonoko glanced over Ran's shoulder, staring down hard at the boy. Shinichi was practically sweating bullets.

"I don't see it." Sonoko said plainly, "They look absolutely different from each other." Ran swore she heard Shinichi growl and this caused her in turn to snicker.

_**They were the same person after all.**_

Ran wasn't surprised no less when he began to whine for his glasses back jumping up and down like a piranha. Ran threw the glasses over her shoulder casually and Sonoko caught them with slight confusion as Ran bent back down this time to lift Shinichi himself up by his under arms.

She smirked there was no way he was getting out of this one. "Well_** I**_ do." Ran stated firmly trying to hold back the laughter from the uneasy expression written on Shinichi's face.

Oh how the tables turn. "And like I said before Sonoko, who cares about that detective freak. After all," Ran licked her lips, "I have Conan-kun." He froze promptly after she placed a light kiss on his forehead, "Right Conan?" She asked him while all the more smiling brightly with a hint of pink hidden on her cheeks.

"_R-right…_" Shinichi stuttered out in the tiniest tone ever. His face had turned into an exact replica of her redden appearance.

Sonoko raise a brow at the sight and sighed.

"You're spoiling him when you treat the brat like that Ran."

"Am I?"Ran asked honestly because she still had those mother like instincts from taking care of Conan-kun for so long.

"Yes, he's going to cling to you at this rate." Ran chuckled on.

"I can't help it though," She turned Shinichi's body toward Sonoko's direction like she was showing off her favorite stuffed animal. "Just look at him Sonoko! He's so adorable!"

Poor Shinichi was so embarrassed at this point he was flaring his little arms about as he was practically turning into putty in Ran's hands!

The funny part about it was that Ran hadn't even realized this because she was having too much fun simply teasing him.

"_Ran-neechannnnnnnnn!" _She heard him say with such a whine. Ran smile stretched. She hadn't heard Shinichi like that in such a long time. It was like the two of them were having one of their classic conversations on the telephone again. Oh how she loved how he said her name with such a whine. It made her smile, and laugh blissfully – some things never change.

Sonoko ignored the scene and rubbed her temple.

"Cute." Sonoko commented sarcastically as she slipped Conan-kun's glasses back onto his face. Ran frowned at the sight but didn't speak a word of it as she set Shinichi down on the ground and finally let him free of her grasp. Once free Shinichi hide away from her behind a nearby mailbox and Ran continued her chuckle.

_That's what he got for prying into her feelings_.

Ran felt her lips tug into a smirk, now to get back at her friend. She let her gaze waver over to Sonoko and her jaw dropped.

"Sonoko?"

"See you later Ran!"

It seemed her friend already was two steps ahead of her because Sonoko had already hightailed it down the road waving for a taxi to leave in before Ran could even question Sonoko about how Makoto was doing.

Ran groaned placing her hands on her hips, "Geez," what was she supposed to do now?

_**Honestly.**_

**XXX**

The walk home had been entirely too awkward for Ran's tastes. Walking with Conan never bothered her as much as it did now. It was silent, uneventful, and Shinichi was keeping his distance from her probably still annoyed from earlier.

Ran giggled; perhaps she had gone a bit far with her teasing. Maybe she could make it up to him. She would leave him a message on his phone later.

When they got back to the agency, the lights were on over head, probably her father getting drunk watching Yoko. She inwardly groaned as there would be more beer bottles to pick up after she served Shinichi his meal.

Surprisingly though Shinichi stood waiting for her at the stairs. She couldn't read his expression but what he said to her made her smile. Just like old times indeed.

-0-0-0-

"_I'll keep watch." A teenaged Shinichi Kudo said once he finished walking her home. Ran gave him an irritated look. _

"_I can take care of myself Shinichi. I'm not a child you know." Ran muttered back as she headed upstairs but stopped as soon as she heard,_

"_I know, but still someone has to watch your back Ran and that person is going to be me." Ran felt her eyes shut._

"_Do what you like. Stupid Shinichi..." She commented as she headed up to the third floor with a blushing-grin across her face. _

-0-0-0-

"Silly Conan-kun," Ran said as she came up to him with a bright smile on her face. "It should be me who protects you."

"But Ran-neechan—"

"Ran-neechan nothing Conan-kun!" Ran said, scolding him, as she neared him. "Besides, I want to be alone out here for a second." Ran dug into her pocket with her right hand and showed Shinichi her cell phone, proudly. "Because like you said Conan-kun. I miss that idiotic Kudo Shinichi."

"_Ran—_neechan._"_

"Don't Ran-neechan me!" Ran snapped suddenly ignoring that very heart wrenching expression that was left on his face. She somehow managed to mentally slap herself and pull it together by pointing toward the stairway with her left hand. "Just go upstairs Conan-kun; I'll be up in a second to make you lunch since dad failed to feed you earlier. Geez."

And the fact that he complied, made her baffled to no end. "Stupid Shinichi," Ran muttered low under her breath with a smile. "Always so idiotic. Mind your own business jerk."

Ran proceeded than to open her cellular, _here we go again._ She began to dial his number. _Just remember Ran were going to leave a quick message._

It rang—_after all Shinichi probably doesn't want to hear a long boring rant._

And rang some more—_Plus he probably has better things to do than talk to me._

Click.

"_Hey Ran, what's up?"_

Click.

Ran felt a trail of sweat roll down her forehead.

He had answered, but—

She_** panicked**_ and in doing so…

She hung up on him.

Ran's brows were knit at this point.

Why had he answered?

_Idiot._

She didn't want to talk to him now. She just wanted to leave a message.

She tried again. The phone rang this time a bit longer than before, and when it clicked Ran was happy that she would hear the answering machine but,

"_Ran what's up, what happened__**?"**_

"Stupid Shinichi!" Ran yelled as she pulled the phone from her ear and once again hung up on it.

Should she go upstairs and smack some sense into him? Out of all the times for him to answer, why did it have to be now?

Ran felt her lips line, one last time. She dialed again.

It rang and rang, finally a click.

Nothing.

Ran sighed.

"_Why the heck do you keep calling me to only hang up on me? What's __**wrong **__with you Ran__**?"**_ Shinichi yelled and she felt her hand clench tightly around the phone.

"_STUPID_ Shinichi!" She snapped back, not caring if she broke her phone in half at this rate as she started pacing around back and forth. "Stop picking up your phone, I'm_ trying _to leave a _message_ OKAY! _**Geez**_!"

Click.

Again, she hung up on him. How annoying, she hadn't expected him to pick up both times.

When she showed Shinichi her cell phone, she didn't mean she wanted to speak with him just yet. Ran still had a bunch of nerves to get free of before dealing with _**that**_ Shinichi again.

Ran sighed _**now **_her phone was ringing and yes of course her caller id showed it was Shinichi on the other line. Ran growled.

_Stupid Shinichi! Stop calling! Your ruining everything!_

_How the heck am I supposed to apologize now?_

_**Honestly.**  
_

**XXX**

When she served Conan-kun his lunch. He was looking up at her with annoyance in his eyes but she ignored it. Ran already was going insane; her phone had _**not**_ stopped _**ringing**_. Even Conan-kun with chopsticks in his hand pointed it out to her.

"_Shinichi-niisan might be calling."_

Ran wondered if she should pick it up but decided against it. She didn't want to talk to a recording when she_ knew_ the true Shinichi Kudo before her. Ran simply huffed.

"_I don't care."_ She replied back sharply. "He needs to stop calling so I can leave him a message."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just talk to him Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, placing a mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"_No,"_ Ran replied hotly, "I _don't_ want to_ talk _to him." Ran placed her phone in the table and sat down across from the boy. She plopped down and gave her thanks for the food before breaking her chopsticks apart so she could use them to eat as well.

"But _Ran-neechannnnn_!"

"No means no Conan-kun." Conan sulked and finished up his meal quickly. Ran however ate at her own pace. Conan excused himself soon after.

"Thanks Ran-neechan! I'm going to Agasa's house for a bit."

Ran nearly choked on rice but managed to get it down. She glanced his way to tell him to wait but he was already gone along with his broken skateboard as well too.

The karate champion frowned glancing toward the phone that still rang and rumbled across the table. Ran dropped her chopsticks on the table and then placed her hands over her phone. It was just recording right? She could call him after it was done, if he was gone, that meant it was okay to right?

She flicked it opened and waited softly to hear his voice, she waited to hear his voice – the yell from him but it was dead silence.

"_Shincihi_?" She questioned feeling at a loss.

"_You said you wanted to leave a message so do it Ran! Just pretend I'm not here. " _Came his voice filled with annoyance.

"Geez," Ran said into the phone with a smile. "You_** really**_ are an idiot Shinichi."

With that she hung up the phone, humming on a happy tone knowing well her message was already received since her idiotic detective had already forgiven her. He was always doing the sweetest things for her and for that she would always love him.

**XXX**

Exhausted, that was the perfect word that described her. Ran had spent the whole day cleaning the house from head to toe. She was bored out of her mind, and tired. The bags laid heavily under her eyes, and Ran ended up leaning down over her desk as she sat, dozing off.

Her eyes were on_ their_ picture. The one she took with Shinichi at Tropical Park…Back than those were the days. Maybe she should have asked Shinichi to stay, but what would she say to convince him to do so?

Usually she'd mention the park knowing there would be soccer matches about that he loved to watch but to do the things she did with the older Shinichi and then follow through with the same plot with Conan, he might get suspicious.

Ran cursed at knowing the truth. It wasn't such a great thing to learn after all. Especially now that these horrible boundaries came with of what she couldn't do from what she could do before from being ignorant. There was no way he'd ever hang out with her when he could have much more fun with someone like Ai…

**XXX**

"_Ran_,"

She groaned uneasily as she swatted away the poking hand. "_Ran wake up_."

"Go away." She mumbled, couldn't they see she wanted to sleep? Today was becoming an emotional drag for her and since no one bothered to help her clean, she was stressed beyond words. She heard a light chuckle follow.

"_Ran you __**have **__to wake up_." The voice commented and flicked her forehead. Ran twitched at the touch, and allowed her eyes to flutter open with a frown on her lips. She glanced at her visitor and sighed.

"Stupid Shinichi I _said_ no. Don't you ever learn?" She asked, and then relaxed back on the table. However her mind did a double-take and she lifted her head immediately back up to see him smiling boldly at her in his own body. Not Conan's but _his_ body. Ran sputtered.

"I'm back." He told her, and Ran swallowed.

"So soon?" She questioned and Shincihi tilted his head.

"Ran it's been five years since I've last seen you." Her jaw dropped.

"F-five years?" Now she was wide awake, and taking in his appearance.

It was true that he was Shinichi but this Shinichi was older and more mature. His voice was much more tender and warm making her heart go wild. Ran thought she would faint dead away at the sight.

How long was she asleep for?

Was this heaven?

"Ah, but everything's done Ran. The organization! I've finally got them to surrender, isn't that great? I'm finally home."He grinned, she melted.

"That is wonderful." She said, tearing happily. She never wanted to wake up as she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much Shinichi!"

"Thanks for waiting for me Ran." He told her, and she nodded anything for him. She did love him after all. "I'm glad I have you in my life."

Ran blushed and stared down at the ground, this Shinichi was a lot harder to talk to. She couldn't even find the words to even insult him anymore. He was that stunning and suave. "We both are."

Ran swore she heard a mirror crack in the distance.

"W-we?" She questioned weakly in his arms. Shinichi nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, Haibara and I, I mean. We hope that you'll appear at our wedding."

Her heart shattered.

"W-w-wedding?" She asked, voice cracking slightly. Shinichi pulled away, still smiling, scratching his nose, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, isn't it great—_**Ran**_?" He questioned as she saw tears roll down her face. Her whole body was shaking at this point.

"_B-But you asked **me** to __**wait **__for **you**_..." She whispered softly.

"Yes to give us your blessing?" He said with confusion etched all over his delicate face.

"I don't want to!" Shinichi took a step back as she dropped to her knees with the droplets from her fallen tears hitting the rug at her feet.

"But why not? I thought you would be happy for us Ran?"

"Of course not! Darn it Shinichi! How could you do this to **_me_**? I can't possibly do something like _that_!" She yelled while small tremors racked throughout her body.

"What d-do you mean you can't Ran? I thought we were-"

"I **_LOVE _**YOU - _YOU_ -**_ YOU_ _IDIOT_**! That's why..." Ran placed her right hand on her forehead while her left held the carpet to let out a low sob, "What kind of detective are _**you** _anyways? I thought you of all people would understand how I felt..." Ran whispered before lowering her head and dropped her right hand to cover up the sounds of her cries.

"Oh...Ran..."She heard him whisper in a pained voice. He dropped to her side, and let out a hand to touch her shoulder but drew it away. "I'm sorry Ran_**but**_… I don't share the same feelings as you." Her heart clenched painfully, the tears continued to fall.

Shinichi's orbs shimmered too when she winced at his words. He was doing his absolute best to piece the words together carefully because he never wished to cause anyone pain especially Ran of all people. She was his best friend. "What I meant to say was I_ did _at some point love you too Ran but over time things change. People change. _I _changed. I'm sorry Ran, I really **_am_** but please," Shinichi let his hand touch her shoulder. Ran looked up and gasped as he kissed her head very lightly. "Please Ran...I beg of you! Let me _go_ on now... I just want to hear… your blessings..."

"_No_..." She began softly still trembling under his warmth. "_**No!**_" Ran cried out pushing Shinichi's hand away. By now she was glaring up at him angry. She was so upset that she didn't even care that her own tears were stinging the sides of her face. "I don't want to!" Ran stated stubbornly. She didn't want to let go of the man she loved. Ran slammed her fist on the ground, again and again, in hopes to remove the heaviness over her heart. "It's not fair! You asked me to wait over and over and yet you somehow suddenly change your mind? Tell me, **_tell _**me, when did I lose you Shinichi? What did I do **w_rong_**? I **_want_** to fix it! Please tell me Shinichi! Don't you see? I **_l__ove_** you Shinichi, I've **_always_** loved you, **_please_**, please don't do this sort of thing to me!" She begged desperately.

"_**Fine**_." Ran's heart leap up in joy at this but once her eyes met his - everything froze. He was glaring spitefully at her. "You know Ai was really looking forward to seeing you. She always saw you as a big sister that she could look up," Ran swallowed roughly. "I felt the same way too but now I'm not too sure anymore. I'm sorry Ran but this is goodbye."

Shinichi turned and headed out the door to her room. Ran was on her feet in no time.

"Shinichi **_wait_**!" When she reached the stairs something like Déjà vu happened and her shoe laces snapped causing that repeated miss-step. However this miss-step was a dangerous one indeed. Ran tumbled down the steps and landed on the bottom laid on her back. Her vision was shattered by then, and she could barely make out her father's image hovering over her. She could have sworn he said something about blood and call 911 but none of that mattered as she cracked under her darkest fear and allowed the darkness to finally over take her.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Shinichi, wait **_PLEASE_**!"

Ran jumped up from her dream, the sound of her chair collapsing to the ground was well heard toward anyone down stairs. Luckily it was just her and no one was around to possibly hear the sounds of her racing heart.

Ran placed her left hand over her heart as she steadied her breath.

A dream or rather - a nightmare?

Either way she was alone.

**_All alone_** at that.

Ran looked at her desk; the picture of Shinichi was still smiling at her happily. Ran picked it up with her right hand and held it close to her face. Her left pulled away from her heart and traced over that very smile._ "Shinichi..."_

A lone tear drop rolled down Ran's cheek and hit the picture. _"Shinichi..."_

And soon another fell making Ran bring the photo up to her face as she cried softly.

_If only…_

_If **only **he had loved her instead...  
_

**XXX**

**To be continued!**

_**Wah – I feel really bad for writing this! I hope it was better than before though! Review please! Thanks and ignore the bottom unless you want to read my drabble.**_

_**XXX**_

_To any of you that think I hate Ai– I don't, she's actually one of my favorite characters along side of Ran!_

_I know Shinichi was totally OOC but this is how I take the Shinichi x Shiho pairing._

_Case 1: Ran was killed trying to protect Shinichi. Shinichi ends depressed comforted by Haibara._

_Case 2: Ran decided that she would give her blessings to Shinichi even though he didn't choose her. She is happy. Shinichi is happy. _

_Case 3: Shinichi breaks Ran's heart into a million pieces. He doesn't mean to but Ran's stubbornness proves difficult. She cries at the end but Shinichi and Ai are happy and get married or whatever._

_Case 4: Ran goes insanely jealous and tries to kill Haibara. Shinichi stops her, saves Ai, and the two of them get married and Ran rots in jail? (I've seen this plot before.)_

_So yeah._

_**One more thing! I don't intend on breaking Ai's heart at all. I just have always seen her as a close friend to Conan and nothing more. She will not die off at the end of this story. Ai is too awesome for that. **_

_So sorry about that again! I just wanted to avoid getting any hate mail in the future, though I might get it now. . Sorry again – it's just my opinion don't take it seriously!_

_Please review!_

_**Thanks!**_


	9. His Uncertainty

_Long time no see! I'm sorry I really don't have much of an excuse except that I was watching the world cup. I don't usually watch soccer but I was really drawn in since it was the final matches. Congrats to Spain for winning! _

_It's a really short chapter, I know because I rushed it. Blah.  
_

_Anyways guess who finally makes an appearance?_

_Ai-chan! _

_Hope I got her character done correctly. Let's pray as we read, okay? Hey don't laugh, I really want it to work out! So, go on and read – tell me what you think okay!_

**XXXX**

**Chapter 9:** His Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan!

**XXXX**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Annoyance was beginning to settle in as Vermouth thought over the events that had just occurred only moments ago.

_**Gin**_—

She had been ignoring his calls for quite some time now as Vermouth was reluctant to leave the city knowing Sherry was around and about. She never did like the woman and perhaps it was because the excessive teasing around Gin never seemed to earn the slightest bit of attention when Sherry was around. Vermouth was an actress; to be ignored was a crime of its own proportions.

It was a game of cat and mouse with Sherry and the girl would always manage a slip away. It seemed Sherry was never going to take the initiation of taking Vermouth on head on. Sure there was _that _one incident but Vermouth had failed to kill Sherry as she just couldn't strike up the nerve to take down the one who saved her life.

The scene in New York would never go unwatched in her mind. It became an endless wave of emotion that constantly reminded Vermouth that she too had a heart hidden within the darkened corners of the organization. Such weaknesses weren't to be accepted but alas Vermouth had no choice on the matter. Her savior, Shinichi Kudo had finally arrived but luring him out again was the problem.

His sources proved unreliable and he was no closer than finding the organization from any other day. Like him, they also were capable of slipping away unnoticed. Vermouth hated getting involved in silly things but as long as she kept her hatred for Sherry in check, Gin's senses of betrayal would never cross onto her.

_**Gin **_–

He was a man of intelligence and certainly one that couldn't be taken easily. Tonight's new assignment proved to be a lesson in that case. Vermouth now sat leaning back against her computer chair as she tapped her drink against the edge of the table in deep thought.

_How had it come to this? _She pondered as she gazed over the picture of her new assignment. Gin had ordered her to take extra precautions with this certain individual because they couldn't be trusted. Vermouth tried her best to prove their innocents but Gin paid no heed. He was convinced they were working against him in some sort of revenge plot to get back at him for what he had done.

Vermouth would have passed it on to someone else but there was no way she'd allow any other member to observe the situation further. She couldn't let Gin take away another silver bullet from her as her options proved limited now than ever before.

"_Forgive me as,"_ Vermouth whispered with a frown as she turned her drink over and allowed its contents to smear the picture's delicate image. "_Your sacrifice will be needed__** Angel.**__"_

**XXX**

"Argh!" Shinichi cried out as he ruffled his hair with his right hand. This was just so aggravating as it seemed like everyone was starting to forget his entire existence. In his left hand he now grasped yet another fan mail that was delivered to his father instead of him. It was like Kudo Shinichi really had died and was wiped off the planet in the eyes of the people. This shouldn't be bugging him. Yet it did. Every little incident had bothered him today and Shinichi knew exactly why this was happening as well.

It had been Ran, it was always Ran that managed to somehow knock him out of his usual calm demeanor. She was proving difficult. He should be happy as Ran was showing signs that she had given up on figuring out who he really was but he wasn't. Far from it.

Maybe he liked knowing she persuaded after him. It did give him hope that she still hadn't given up her feelings for him and yet now was a different story. She dropped suspicion and he dropped away from her radar almost too quickly.

Shinichi couldn't let it go. He was _supposed_ to let it go, but he couldn't and he was going nuts because of it. He was convinced she knew as there was no doubt about it. That slip up was too much to cover up and yet it worked –_ somehow._

Or at least that's what she_ wanted_ him to believe.

"Argh!"

"Kudo-kun _**must **_you keep complaining? I can hardly keep up my concentration with you excessive childish behavior. It's just mail, get over it." Haibara said as she appeared at the doorway only to be snapped back at by the pint-sized detective.

"That's not what's bugging me at all Haibara." He hissed back tossing the letter back into the mountain size clutter of mail on the center of the table.

"What has Mouri-san done now?"

"Nothing," Shinichi replied with annoyance ringing in his voice. "She's done absolutely nothing wrong. In fact she's done exactly what I wanted her to do."

Shinichi jumped down from the table and moved over to where Haibara stood but was leaning on the other side of the doorway. His hands were now crossed over his chest and his expression rather agitated as he let Ran's troubled gaze wander into his mind once more. Sonoko's teases always caused Ran minor stress but the way her eyes darted to his sorrowfully made him question her knowledge of the situation all together.

"Which was?" Haibara pressed, and Shinichi grunted looking distress as he finally admitted the feeling boiling within his troubled heart.

"Give up on me." He could see Haibara's expression generally surprised by this. In fact Haibara's gaze flicked away for a moment but then returned to him, lips lined as she proceeded to smack him behind the head.

Shinichi winced as he heard Haibara call him an idiot before she turned to leave. The boy couldn't help but snicker and as he did he regretted as Haibara's eyes snapped towards him and glared at him darkly. "I was only joking." He replied, half truthful as the twinge in his heart was still there. "Ran let go of any suspicion on me again."

"_**Again?"**_ Haibara questioned lowly with a darker gaze and Shinichi shrunk away cursing. He had forgotten he hadn't mentioned this morning's incident to her. Haibara was quick to return to his side, and kept that scary expression on her face as she interrogated him much like any other would have. "What could you possibly mean by_** again**_ Kudo-kun?" She leaned in quite close to his face. "Don't tell you've managed to slip up again after all this time!"

Shinichi lifted his right hand and scratched it behind his head to chuckle. "_**Kudo,"**_ Haibara snapped angrily, "_**This isn't a laughing matter!**_" Shinichi swallowed feeling sweat rolling down his cheeks as Haibara lectured him once more on the topic just as she always did before. "Do you understand that it's enough of a hassle knowing that the organization could be watching us? Now you're girlfriend—"

"Ran doesn't know." Shinichi said firmly hushing Haibara instantly. However Haibara seemed less than convinced with that knowing stare of hers as a sign that she was bumping heads with him again. "She doesn't. I gave her a test to make sure and she didn't fall for it."

"You mean to tell me you can't _**tell**_ if she _**knows**_?" Shinichi swore Haibara's voice went off a few cords there. Shinichi tried to calm her down by using his hands as a fan. She slapped his hands away a fierce look on her face. "Kudo you _**have **_to know! We cannot let her stumble into something and make it harder on us! How could you let this happen?"

"_**Hey,**_" Shinichi countered heavily, "You didn't even let me finish Haibara." The petite woman shrugged.

"Is there anything else you can really say that will save our skins now? Make some kissy face with Mouri-san or something?" Shinichi immediately flushed earning a snicker from Haibara.

"I-It's not like I can with this body!" Shinichi stammered and Haibara's smirk still stood.

"That didn't stop her when you were drowning."

His voice caught and heat flushed to his face at the reminder that Ran had pressed her lips to his in order to give him air so that he could continue his efforts to free her from under the car. Haibara's chuckles did not go unheard than.

"It was an emergency." Shinichi replied quickly, licking his lips, "Besides Ran probably was thinking it wasn't a big deal at the time since Conan was merely a child in her mind at the time!"

"Oh," Haibara replied lightly as she pulled a chair over to the counter and climbed up on it to get one of the glasses from the cabinet. "I suppose your right Kudo."

"Yeah…" Shinichi noted bitterly. Then the issue at hand flashed into his mind and he in his flustered state stuttered some more once he realized Haibara was now doing this to get some revenge on him. "A-Anyways l-like I was saying," Shinichi began while sweating profusely, "R-Ran said something about wanting to leave a message and I tried to see if that she would tell me when I wasn't there."

Haibara hummed along and he closed his eyes, feeling more embarrassed knowing that Haibara was enjoying every second of seeing him in a nervous wreck. "S-so I left her a message saying she could tell me the secret, I would just be quiet and wouldn't say anything. If Ran had replied I would have then theorized that she knew it wasn't really me there. That she knew I was truly Kudo Shinichi but she hung up on that message regardless."

"And you know this how?" Haibara questioned as she set the glass on the table and reclosed the cabinet.

It was then Shinichi pulled into his pocket revealing a second phone, Conan's phone.

"Because I redirected the call to Conan's number." He could hear Haibara jumping down from the stool and the sounds of the refrigerator door opening. There was a couple of scuffles and the finally silence.

"If that's the case, why so worried Kudo-kun?" Haibara wondered as she closed the fridge now holding a bottle which contained the tea she brewed earlier.

His hands were on his chin now, and eyes still closed more heavily this time around. He thought and thought until finally he opened his eyes and said,

"Because I don't want to lose her."

"Neither do I." Haibara replied silently causing his eyes to fly towards her own glassy orbs. "Don't look at me like that." She snapped, returning to her tea. "I have my reasons for liking her Kudo. You just wouldn't understand." She laughed a bit, "Too busy sleeping on the job."

Shinichi merely tilted his head but decided against asking Haibara what she meant by it. Whatever Haibara was hiding she wouldn't tell. That's how it always was whenever it came to her thoughts on Ran.

Behind him the sounds of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He turned, blinked, only to see Agasa standing overhead looking down at him with a panicky expression.

"Agasa?" Haibara asked, tapping her fingers against the cup. Shinichi shared the same wonderment as Agasa cleared his throat.

"Ran-kun is here."

Silence flooded the room then and it was Shinichi who decided to ask why, "She's here to see Conan-kun." Agasa replied. Shinichi glanced back at Haibara – she looked positively annoyed at hearing this new development but sighed.

"You may as well go entertain her. I'll stay in here and watch from a distance." She then turned to Agasa with a small smile, "You said you were working on a new experiment?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and exited the room – same old Haibara. He took his leave and went off to find Ran.

"Ran-neechan?" Shinichi called as he noticed a figure glancing about in the living room. Ran jumped slightly but calmed herself as she turned to face him. He gaped as she did so.

It was almost in slow-motion as she turned because as she did, Shinichi swore he witnessed what he thought was the beauty of spring that unveiled before his eyes. Ran was wearing a short white silken dress that was covered with cherry blossoms which spread wildly throughout the dress. When their eyes met she smiled matching that of an angel. "Beautiful…" Shinichi numbly whispered and Ran chuckled as she headed over to his side to bend down and ruffle his hair.

"Thank you for that Conan-kun. I'm glad_ someone_ likes it." She said with a hint of irritation which was quickly lost when he saw the light blush running across her cheeks.

"R-Ran—R-Ran-neechan, why are you—_you_—_**you**_—here? "

Not that he minded after seeing here like this before him.

It was times like these that he absolutely despised being Conan.

Ran flushed a deeper red as she let out a short laugh. It was then he noticed how embarrassed she was getting. He blinked it wasn't often that he witnessed Ran's girlish side. She mostly threatened him and acted all tom-boyish when he was around as Shinichi so maybe being Conan wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Well you see," Ran paused, still laughing, "Funny thing – I thought we should go out for a picnic and spend some time together. Not that we don't already spend enough time together already…I mean—ooh…I don't know! Let's just go have some fun, just the two of us, what do you say, Conan-kun?"

Shinichi glanced back toward the kitchen and saw both Haibara and Agasa telling him to decline and then he turned his attention toward the beauty before him. Shinichi let out an aggravated sigh.

"I can't Ran-neechan, I promised to do something special with Haibara today."

"Something special…Eh?" She questioned softly earning a blink from him. He tried to see what her expression was but it was hidden behind her bangs. His heart wavered.

"Ran-neechan?" He questioned as something in his heart didn't feel right. There had always been an unsaid wavelength between him and he swore he just felt that connection snap apart. Her head snapped up and she appeared to be smiling. His heart furthermore pained. "_**Ran**_?" He questioned further dropping the formality all together.

"I'm fine Conan-kun." She replied patting his head, "Relax Conan-kun your beginning to sound just like Shinichi." Shinichi swallowed. "I'll be at the park if you need anything. I hope you have fun with whatever you two planned to do. See you later Conan-kun!"

And then she was gone with that small smile and glittering orbs. Spring had quickly turned to fall and never in his life had he felt so depressed until the minute the door closed behind her.

"Well done Kudo-kun." Haibara's voice appeared from behind. He felt Haibara's hand on his left shoulder pad, giving it a tiny comforting squeeze. "This had to be done. We can't have her questioning you any further. It could endanger us all. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

However during that whole spoken conversation Shinichi had not heard a word. It was like his senses had failed him and all he could hear was the sound of white noise as his eyes stayed glued to the door.

Ran…

Was she…?

_Crying?_

**XXX**

To be continued!

**XXX**

So, little late on the weekly update but it feels like the Conan / Shinichi point of views are the hardest to write for me. Well if your thinking what I'm thinking then I'm sure you know what's going to happen next.

Next Chapter we take a dive into Shinichi's nerves once again.

Will he go see Ran?

Or will someone beat him to her?

See you– soon - Hopefully!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**P.S** I'm _**REALLY**_ sorry for mistakes – miss spelling or whatnot! I'm in a rush to post this and I'll edit the chapter after I come home from watching Toy Story 3! Again sorry if it turned out crappy! I'll make it up!

Edit: I've fixed what I've can if there's more - forgive me~

**XXX**


	10. His Will

_Hello again – Early and short update today and I wanted to say that everyone is just AMAZING. You guys make bounces in my steps and smiles for when I scribble in my notebook for the plot line. _

_Want to know something funny? I was going to post it earlier this morning before class but decided not to leave you guys on a super messed up cliff hanger! So let's have some fun – here's my earlier text that you guys can chuckle at:_

**We're back with an especially short chapter –because I am so, so, so, so late - so here you go! Thank you for the reviews and favorite add and everything and I thank you so much and yeah – Yay Yay – Out the door I go! Don't kill me and Enjoy!**

_Shame on me! Oh man. I love laughing at myself sometimes. Anyways here's your chapter and have fun with it! It's got love written all over it. Well…It's got something! LOL_

– _To me by far one of the best songs ever done in history is Israel Kamakawiwo's version of, "Somewhere over the Rainbow," I cried when writing this. Such pretty music! _

_Anyways like I said before, have fun with it!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 10:** His Will

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan for the tenth time already!

**XXX**

The sounds of his heavy breathing would not go unheard as he pushed his shrunken body forward in order to catch up to her. Ran was just barely out of his range. Shinichi somehow could feel her presence a mile away. It was hard to explain why he could detect Ran's feelings. It easier to claim it as a mutual bond that held between them.

Shinichi wished he had his own body back. Perhaps darting in and out of the crowds wouldn't be _nearly_ as hard. He was so close, yet so far. In his mind he could see her back facing him as she walked. Her shoulders were slumped and her right hand clenched the makeshift picnic basket tightly.

"Ran-neechan, wait!" He called hoping that through the buzzing mass that somehow Ran would hear his calls but she kept moving farther away and farther away from him.

It was a shame since at one point Shinichi had been so close to almost snatching a hold on her left hand. If only he hadn't been denied by the fact that the cross walk's signal turned green. This allowed Ran to slip away from him all together. Now he was back to chasing her down.

Luckily he had managed to catch back up to her but she still ways out of his reach.

However he wouldn't give up on her. Shinichi couldn't knowing well that he was bound to run into her at some point. The park was only a block away and much to his appreciation she was slowing down from her insanely fast power walking ability.

This gave him time, and that's all he needed. Shinichi paused and shut his eyes tightly to summon all the strength in his little body so that he could call out her name. No honorific included and sure enough when it happened, all his obstacles vanished as Ran turned around towards his voice.

Shinichi grinned, as she whispered his name, his _real_ one at that. The very name he would never get tired of her calling out softly. There was no Conan to be perceived as he scampered over to her as it should naturally be.

Ran blinked tears as he smiled to greet her. She immediately tried to hide it but it had been far too late as he already seen it and there was no question that he would soon make her laugh to make up for it. There was so much to say, but he couldn't find the words – they were always so difficult whenever it was just the two of them like this.

"Shinichi," He heard her breathe out softly and he glanced back up at her in question. "**_Why_** did _you _come here? I figured you'd be with _**her**_?" Shinichi winced, so he had been right all along. Ran did know the truth and for some reason or another she was also jealous of Haibara's proximity range towards him. "I don't want your sympathy Shinichi."

She was putting on that tough act again. He could see that the spring blossom he had gazed upon earlier was now slowly wilting away. Even her eyes were puffy from crying. Heiji was right in the end, Shinichi should have told her to begin with. Maybe than this ache deep inside his heart could have been avoided as well as the void he created with Ran.

Haibara would have his neck if she saw him now. He was going to finally answer the questions that she so longed to hear from his own lips. Shinichi hoped in the end he would not come to regret it.

Her glare had not let up and even if he smiled, she only looked away.

"My place is with you Ran. It has always been you."

Silence followed after, and then finally a couple of sobs escaped her lips.

"Thank you Shinichi," She whispered finally glancing his way again causing his heart all the more to skip happily in delight. "I've waited _**so**_ long to hear that." Ran was laughing with a grand smile spread across her lips. His heart was practically soaring. "You have no idea how—I am."

Shinichi tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked loudly and she gave him a bewildered stare.

"I said that you have no idea how—"It was then Shinichi's eyes widened significantly.

For some odd reason he could see Ran's mouth moving but her voice was drawing away from him becoming mute to his ears until finally she stood in front of him ranting on and he couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Ran paused. "Shinichi are you listening?" She questioned as he let out a sharp breath, Shinichi blinked, well he heard**_ that_** at least. Shinichi rubbed his forehead.

"I think I have a headache." He groaned out with irritation ringing in his voice, "At the worst possible time." Ran chuckled, and she crouched down to his level placing her freed left hand on his forehead head. Shinichi blushed, her hands were so warm that he couldn't help but relax into her touch while closing his eyes all the more. The things Ran did to him…

"I really am thankful you know." She started again, and he hummed in response. "It's a shame though that we just weren't meant to be."

Shinichi's eyes snapped open at her words. His mouth hung open ready to question but the words never came. They were stuck in his throat when he witnessed the person before him was no longer Ran but rather Vermouth in her stead. "Hello cool guy. How's it been?"

Shinichi looked to his left and his right, the walkway that had been filled with people was completely deserted. No cars, no sounds, just the two of them to face off in a tempered spar.

"V-Vermouth, w-what—" Vermouth chuckled darkly as she pulled a pistol from the basket that she had been carrying along with a silencer to go with it. She aimed it directly at his forehead and smiled. Besides her lay a realistic mask of Ran's face taunting him silently.

"Expecting someone else cool guy?" Shinichi's eyes narrowed instantly.

"Where is Ran? What have you done to her?" He shouted and Vermouth simply smirked in response.

"Don't worry," The actress cooed as she loaded the weapon. "You will be joining her soon enough." He paled, no, not Ran! Anyone but Ran! "You should have _**seen**_ the look on her face when the man she had been waiting for all this time only greeted her with a final goodbye." Shinichi closed his eyes than as his heart wrenched inside his chest painfully. "Hey cheer up cool guy, after all she did say on her dying breath that she still loved you. It was _**so**_ sweet. Truly an Angel in the end, don't you agree?"

It was a terrible feeling that ripped through him and sadly, Shinichi had never been one to cry. Even for her, he could not bring himself to tears only let out a frustrated cry that the world around could hear. Shinichi was in _**pain**_. Every part of the reality he once knew was shattered and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. It was pointless to continue this little charade especially if Ran wasn't going to be the light at the end of his tunnel. The day she died, was the day Kudo Shinichi would die as well.

.

.

.

**XXX**

"_Kudo__**—**__Kudo-kun__**—**__Wake up__**…"**_

Shinichi stirred and while he could hear someone calling him – he wished to be left alone. He did not wish to be awakened as Shinichi knew he would be than forced to remember the great loss he had suffered from. The void in his heart would never be mended and he would not be the same ever again without Ran to cheer him on.

Yet the voice did not give up, it continued to demand for his attention. To move, to say something, anything at all but his body would not respond to the calls. It felt so numb, so _broken_…

"Kudo-kun I _**swear**_ that if you _don't _wake up, I'll be _**forced**_ to take _**immediate**_ action. Do you _**understand**_?"

Shinichi tried to laugh off such a threat but he couldn't even crack the smile to do such a task.

_Ran…She was supposed to wait for him…_

It was then that despite Agasa's voice trying to calm down a certain someone that grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his sorrowful gaze toward what he learned to be Haibara. Haibara lifted her right hand up and then proceeded to slap him across the face.

The thing was Shinichi hadn't even felt the impact of the blow. It was so strange and rather depressing at the same time.

"_Snap __**out **__of it you idiot!_" Haibara yelled earning a groggy stare. He realized at least that he was laying flat on a couch now rather than before when he was pressed back against the wall. Haibara was standing on a chair to the right of him, still hovering over him, and looking less than pleased.

One question flew into his mind at that point – just how was it he was still alive?

Slowly his lips parted and his voice finally appeared,

"W-Where—"A strong whack greeted him this time around and he_ felt _that one to the point he winced and complained. Haibara's facial expression relaxed then and she let out a sigh in relief.

"Agasa's," Haibara explained briefly as she released her hold on him and crawled down from her post. "You should know that you were still standing there after an hour had passed Kudo, staring into the abyss as if you were waiting for her to reappear." Haibara closed her eyes, thinking back on the moment. "I tried to urgently snap you out of it but you still wouldn't respond. "

"We were worried." Agasa added, causing Shinichi to shift his gaze on his elder friend. "But then suddenly you broke out of it on your own Shinichi. We felt relieved when you apologized and simply headed toward the couch saying that you needed to think this through."

"However you ended up falling asleep and instead of relaxing inside the dream like we hoped …You only got**_ worse_**."

Hope sparked through Shinichi after hearing the word dream. It allowed him to rise up from his laying position into an Indian style one.

"_R-Ran_ is _she_—?" His heart clenched tightly and Vermouth's wicked laughed replayed in his mind, but he found the courage to continue, "S-Still—_still_—?"

"Yes Kudo as far as we know Mouri-san is still very much alive." Haibara answered as she had heard his anguished cries in his slumber.

He laughed joyfully suddenly feeling renewed.

Ran was still with him and Kudo Shinichi gladly grasped life once more.

"What time is it?" He questioned quickly preparing to swing his legs off the couch.

"It's already nearing 8:00 pm and it's also raining outside Kudo..." Haibara stated.

"Good," Shinichi replied, earning surprised expression from both Haibara and Agasa. "I still have time."

"Time for what Shinichi? Where are you going?" Agasa wondered curiously watching Shinichi head for the door.

"To catch up to Ran." He heard Haibara groan.

"Kudo did you not hear what I've just said?" Haibara questioned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose where her glasses usually lay.

"It's late and raining outside." He echoed almost perfectly and the petite woman sighed tiredly. "Believe me, I know Ran, she's still out there—"Shinichi let out a gentle laugh, "_Waiting_."

"At least take something with you Shinichi." Agasa muttered and Shinichi nodded. He had already planned to strip the nearest closet of its umbrella.

"Do you really plan on doing this Kudo?" Haibara asked, "I thought we established why we couldn't let Mouri-san know about the situation you were in?" Shinichi chuckled – a smirk now forming on his lips.

"There's no need for me to tell her the truth because she already knows. I am certain of it."

"Then why go?" Haibara pressed, and his smile only increased tenfold.

"Ran needs me there Haibara, if I'm not there, _who _will be?" Haibara let out a low curse under her breath earning another snicker from the pint-sized detective. Shinichi couldn't help but to anyways. He knew Haibara had a low tolerance for this kind of talk – it wasn't her sort of thing. In fact if anything Haibara was more suited off talking about the Organization than dealing with his relationship drama with Ran.

"Do what you'd like." Haibara replied knowing well that even if she did deny him, he'd still find a way to go – one way or another. "However at least have the common courteously that if you're going to do something, do it right Kudo-kun."

Haibara and headed toward her room. Shinichi looked to Agasa for answers but even he disappeared from his sight as well. Shinichi began to worry if this scenario was just another badly thought out dream yet thankfully Haibara returned rather quickly.

In her right hand she held a plastic cup filled with water and in her left there laid a tiny white pill. Shinichi froze at the sight.

"Is this what I think it is?" Shinichi asked curiously, dropping the umbrella and approaching Haibara slowly.

She nodded and the idea became clearer when Agasa also reappeared with a cleaned bundle of clothing that belonged to a certain guy named Kudo Shinichi. Shinichi took the pill carefully from Haibara's hand and readied it. "How long do I have?"

Haibara glanced down at her watch, than looked up at him.

"Twenty minutes, or less –you had better act quickly if you plan on doing something Kudo-kun." Shinichi sighed, it had become one of those now or never moments for sure. He hoped that Ran would be cooperative once he stepped back into her life but knowing her stubbornness, it might prove rather difficult.

Shinichi popped the pill in his mouth and then grabbed the water from Haibara to swallow it down. Once the job was finished, he waited and sure enough his heart pulsed tightly through his chest. He was sweating moments later and the burning heat from his body began to cloud his vision.

Haibara turned her back on him then and headed back to her studies.

Shinichi swore he heard her mumble something on the lines of, "Best wishes Kudo-kun," before finally darkness overtook him.

_Ran._

_Wait for me. _

_I'll be there sooner than you think.  
_

**XXX **

To be continued!

**XXX**

Next time for sure the reunion of a lifetime! Bring your tissues – It's going to be an awe moment for sure!

Review please – I think when I'm happy I think I write better.

LOL – though I'm sure that works that way for everyone but common throw me a bone here people! I like hearing what you have to say!

Anyways I'll see you guys next time around next time! Thanks for all the support!


	11. Her Will

_Hi everyone! _

_I wanted to say sorry for the long wait. I actually got into a car accident on the 14th. I was rear ended by a domino effect. My airbag did not deploy and while I do wear I seat belt – since I sit close to the steering wheel my forehead collided into it. _

_I had to go to the hospital but no broken bones or anything just bumps and bruises so I'm happy of course since I was able to walk away from it with a lesson learned. Anyways that's my excuse for not posting sooner. Please forgive me!_

_I wanted to thank some people by replying to your reviews._

**Island Heart: ** Again thank you for your suggestion as I was able to go back and fix it – it seems to flow better now than before. Reunion is an understatement! I hope you will enjoy!

**Angelsgrace: **Yes he sure is Shinichi again!

**Review lord: **I don't know if I'll make history but I certainly did try to make it likable! Thank you for being here since the beginning to the somewhat on the way towards the end!

**Annoymous: **Updated yay!

**Random reader: **It's so hard not to make it a cliffy though!

**Akai Hoshi Neko: **Ha, sorry about that! I'm going to try extra hard not to do so many cliffys after this last one…! Thank you for checking the song out! I love it!

**Clue**: Thank you so much! You have no idea how I shall spam to find you video now! Makes me happy inside just thinking about it!

**X-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x **: I'm glad you love it, I've always had trouble writing stories. Thus why I've pulled down two other stories on here before. At least now I feel like I'm getting better. Thank you for being around!

_Thanks again for the reviews – sorry for the delay again – I'll post the next when I'm feeling better!_

**XXX**

**Chapter Eleven: **Her Will

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan

**XXX**

It was strange and maybe it was just her imagination or perhaps Ran was just going crazy but she was smiling because of it. It was raining but there was something extraordinary about it. Ran swore she could hear within the rain shower she could hear music. A hymn and a lovely one at that although it was hard to hear through the rain it was there, calming her inner nerves. Ran wanted to embrace it but the melody evaded her so and she couldn't help but think of him.

Once her mind came upon the thought of Shinichi, her heart sank and the melody vanished leaving her to stare up into the heavens paralyzed in deep thought. If only things had gone differently, but it was too late now. He made his decision known firmly. The whole thing caused her body to tighten up from the shock.

In fact Ran really didn't care about what happened next it all seemed a giant blur. Her clothes were now soaked and clung close to her body exposing Ran's delicate frame. Her hair the same-drenched.

The park was cleared now because anyone with a brain had left to head for cover. Yet apparently Ran greatly lacked that factor and while there had been a few passing bystanders—they were much too wrapped up in their own world to possibly invade her own.

Ran chuckled, had she known it was going to rain before hand, she would have never proposed such a silly idea to spend the day out in the first place! While there was the fact that she could handle sticking out in the rain for quite some time, Shinichi's smaller form was a different story.

However did _that _really matter now? Ran sighed. Shinichi wasn't coming. Not for her at least, Ran was sure of it. She just wasn't the one that she so desperately wanted to be when it came to winning Shinichi's heart. Ran felt like the shadow of a fool. That's for sure.

What a stupid idea it became when Ran actually believed she still had a chance to stand at his side

_How stupid can one person get?_

Maybe that's why she loved the rain so much…

It hid away the sorrow that brewed deep within her broken heart.

When it rained, Ran could cry and no one would suspect a thing. If someone were to point it out others would be there to tell them that they were wrong and simply blame it on the beauty of illusion that the rain had created. It was truly a wonderful piece of work.

Ran dropped her gaze down and allowed it to drift back behind her shoulder to where the cast aside picnic basket laid under a nearby tree. At this rate all the food she had prepared would be wasted and all that hard work for that the possible romantic scene Ran had planned out would be gone along with it.

**XXX**

It was getting darker by the minute and still there were no signs of Shinichi appearing any time soon. Her heart couldn't take much more of this and was falling deep into a pit of depression.

_Who was she kidding? _

The rain was a_** signal**_ that this entire thing was a waste of time!

She should leave, but she couldn't. It was sad and pathetic to say but waiting is just what she was best at. She would wait forever if she had to because she _loved_ him.

_Yet he doesn't love me._

It was a constant brutal reminder, one that really shook her up as _if_ she had heard rolling thunder in the distance. The thunder itself was always a frightening impact that would cause Ran to jump up startled and now she would have to endure that feeling again. Ran detested it and also despised her ever growing feelings for a man who did not return her own.

_Since were weak._

The voice taunted causing Ran's jaw to clench irritably. It was then and only then that Ran glanced back down at her hands.

_It can't be._ Ran thought with a frown upon her face, as her palms began to shake.

These hands of hers…

While it was true that they had showed kindness many times –It was highly unlikely that anyone could possibly attach the term weak to them. They had grown strong from her past childhood experiences.

Ran knew this because she could see in her mind a version of herself that she once knew. It was hard to picture the exact scene which revolved around that girl since it was a long time ago but those days changed her and created this Ran that stood before the world now.

Yet Ran could still feel the burning ambition that swallowed her up that day. It was that ambition that drove her to become something better, something stronger, and something more worth wild.

Those times had been very chaotic indeed. Her parents were already beginning the process of separation from each other, otherwise known as divorce and back then her words did not matter. They were ignored because she was a mere child.

Shinichi couldn't help her either. To him, she was simply, "Mouri-san," so this was something she had to solve on her own. It was an inner battle of happiness and despair that would turn any tide in the future to come.

Anyways, her mother, Eri, was a strong woman. Ran was envious of it and Eri even entrusted her with the task the day she finally left home. Ran had wanted to cry, but she couldn't muster it when she watched her mother go – it was just silence.

That night was the first time ever that Ran heard her father cry.

It wasn't smooth sailing from then on. Despite her attempts to keep her mother's wishes possible, her father was dwindling away. No matter what Ran tried to do to please him, it wasn't enough to earn that smile in the least bit.

Each night Ran had to press her pillow to her head because she didn't want to hear the sorrowful cries her father made upon drinking the nights away with a poorly sung song.

One day she remembered her dad was a fan of judo and while it was a spur of the moment, Ran quickly asked to be enlisted into Karate. During those days something miraculous happened. Her father was more active than ever before as he helped her train.

Karate became their saving grace.

It was then that Ran decided she wanted to be the one person that people could count on. She wanted to be able to protect her family, care for her friends, and finally to one day be able to stand side by side with the man she would come to love.

Ran_was_ strong but not the _way _she wanted to _**be**_.

If only Shinichi included her in his life, then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't seem so _**weak.**_

Ran sighed, dropping those hands to her side and raised her head allowing herself to feel the rain that she ignored through her thoughts. It gave her happiness and the will to push herself to maybe one day become someone that could be looked up to. Someone to trust and someone to love like the way she would love them.

Ran closed her eyes and took a deep breath while all the more sliding her heels across the sidewalk into a fighting stance. Karate would help her through the pain and it would become her saving grace once more.

If Shinichi wasn't going to be that someone than she may as well reveal herself off everything he was to her. It would cause her to cry at the end of this day but what didn't kill her only made her stronger…_Right?_

She would forget him.

For his sake and hers because she didn't want to break the bonds of friendship they created all these years. She didn't want to become the Ran in her dream. Ran was better than that. If anything, Ran would find another way because that's the kind of person she was…

Strong like the mother she strived to be.

If anyone had been watching her, they might have found it funny to see such a young and pretty girl like herself practicing karate moves in the rain. Maybe even a little enticing too considering the way her dress exposed her skin during those flow of movements. Either way Ran wasn't too worried. She was too busy in her own trance, fighting to release those inner nerves that dwelled from deep within.

She would forget…

_**His**__ kind laughter_—

_**Left jab**__—_

_That concern look he held in __**his **__eyes whenever she was troubled_.

_**Right jab**_—

_How handsome he looked whenever __**he**__ appeared before her._

It was then Ran felt her body twist around to deliver a high _**left kick**_.

She just had to forget _that cool guy attitude that caused her heart to skip a few beats whenever __**he**__ solved a case before her very eyes. _

Again Ran felt her body twist around but unlike last time she released a strong right kick before allowing her body to relax again. She thought she was finished until she remembered one last piece of memory that caused her body to freeze up all together.

She would have to forget_… The_ _way her name sounded as it rolled off __**his **__tongue._

"_Ran…"_

The tears came then.

In her mind she could hear herself calling out his name hundreds of time.

She needed him and wanted him but he was not coming!

He wasn't coming…

Yet—

She would wait…

How idiotic of her. All this time she was supposed to be forgetting her feelings for him but now she was falling for him all over again just because of one silly little thing.

Ran dropped to her knees and then raised her right hand to her slowly to her lips as she softly whispered,

"Shinichi…"

She was smiling because she knew she could wait.

She could wait forever if he wanted her to because after all she loved him with all her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"RAN!"

.

.

"_RAN!"_

.

"S-Shinichi…?" Ran questioned as she blinked tears with a blank expression.

Was she just hearing things?

Or was that really Shinichi calling her?

"_RAN—!" _

Ran jumped at the call of her name again, it sounded so frightened. Slowly she rose to her feet and looked around; she could see nothing before her. No signs of anyone. No one at all, that was until she felt a presence behind her. Ran suddenly felt alarmed turning to counter whoever the intruder was only to be pulled into a hug.

Ran's eyes widened greatly as warmth wrapped around her cold body instantly. Her cheeks rose in heat as well, and her legs felt like jelly in their hold. She could hear snickers and it caused her to become more shocked when they spoke, "Thank goodness." They muttered pressing their face into her neck causing her reddening cheeks to only increase as her hands trembled weakly in the air. "Y-your safe, your safe…"

_W-who,_ Ran scrunched her nose, _who was this?_

It certainly sounded like _Shinichi_ and looked like Shinichi _**but**_ that was _impossible_ because Shinichi was Conan-kun— _Right?_

If that was the case than whom was this person hugging her so intimately?

_Don't tell me…_

Ran growled, how stupid could these men get? She didn't need people to substitute Shinichi whenever she was feeling down! Hattori wasn't stupid enough to cross her path again but there was always one other person that also fooled her from time to time for his own agenda of fun and games. Which Ran hated to no end.

Ran's eyes slid into narrow slits.

_**Kaito Kid**_ –

That pervert that tricked her all the time and made her flustered whenever he pretended to be Shinichi because of those stupid comments of him calling her cute and what not! She hated him!

Ran would_ not_ be fooled a third time and she did what any girl her age would have done if they were being sexually harassed –

She_** kneed**_ him where it _hurts_ the _**most.**_

**.**

**.**

And boy did he collapse like any unsuspecting male would during times like those.

Ran stepped away from the imposter smirking proudly.

_Serves him right._ She thought triumphantly while placing her hands on her hips as she greeted them with a hardened glare towards his utterly confused ones.

"I warned Hattori the same before and I'm telling you this now! Don't play with my feelings anymore Kaito Kid or I'll _**make**_ you regret it!"

"_K-Kaito K-__** Kid**_—?" He questioned hoarsely as he rolled over in pain. Ran nodded.

"Don't think you have me fooled for a minute because I know for a fact that—"

"Conan is Shinichi." He replied weakly and she nodded again but this time froze. If he knew that she knew that Conan was Shinichi…Why the hell did he insist on showing up like this in front of her?

Did he have a death wish or something? "I also know," Kaito Kid mumbled lowly, "That he swore one day as he walked you home that he would watch your back."

Ran blinked in surprise.

How would Kaito Kid know that?

That was_ their_ special memory and Shinichi would have never told anyone that.

_Don't tell me he's also a stalker. _

Yet then again why in the world would he waste precious time out of his life to watch the two of them interact? Kaito Kid wasn't that bad…

So if that was the case then the person before her really was…

Ran gasped,

"_Shinichi?_"

He winced slightly, one eye closed, the other open as a giant grin appeared on his lips.

"_Hi Ran_…_It's been awhile."_

Tears.

Fresh lovely tears ran down her cheeks, or was that the rain? Ran didn't know and didn't care as she watched him stagger back up on his own two legs. "_I'm back."_

Her mind went blank then and suddenly she found herself springing forwards pulling him into her own welcoming hug. It was strange like she had no control over her body but she couldn't help it. Ran did miss him after all.

Shinichi wobbled back a bit when she did hug him, but he managed to find his footing luckily before the two of them possibly would fall back onto the concrete floor.

"Geez I didn't think I'd be missed this much." He joked and Ran tried her very best to contain her anger.

He always said the _worst_ possible things sometimes.

She should have added something extra painful to go along with what she did before.

"Who would miss you?" Ran grumbled as she pulled away, "I just tripped." Ran crossed her hands over her chest and turned away from him scowling while closing her eyes. Shinichi scratched the back of his head and she opened one eye to glance his way again.

Her cheeks flushed at the sight. Oh she could hardly contain herself. Her heart was skipping away madly as she did skips around in her mind.

He had come after all but one thing bugged her, "_H-how_—?" She asked him and he lowered his hand blinking as if puzzled at her words. "How are you—_**you**_ again?"

Ran right away regretted opening her mouth.

She wasn't supposed to let him know that she knew!

"Haibara," He answered surprising her a bit. "She helped me become this way so I could see you as myself again Ran."

Her mouth hung open.

Had he just answered her?

…Yes… Yes he had.

Yet now what? She couldn't speak and she wouldn't dare to as he was letting her in. "I don't know how much time I'll have left." A question mark appeared over her head.

Time…What did he mean by that? Was he going somewhere? "I'm going to shrink again soon Ran."

"_**S-Shrink?"**_ Ran exclaimed, only to be caught in a similar situation like before. Shinichi's left palm pressed tightly over her lips and with his right hand he hushed her.

"Not so loud—they might be listening." He was being so serious and he didn't need to be. If the organization really was after Shinichi wouldn't they already have interfered the moment they saw him? At this rate he was going to make her paranoid.

She couldn't help but get angry, her eyes narrowed by the second. The look in her eyes conveying a message that could only mean, _'Kudo Shinichi you had better explain yourself right __**now **__or else!'_

"It's not a permanent cure Ran." Shinichi told her, letting his hand fall away from her lips, "I wish it was but it's not." The expression on his face made her lose her anger all together. He looked so vulnerable and this caused her heart to waver because of it.

"Is there nothing that can be done to help you grow again other than waiting for Ai-chan to come up an antidote?" Ran asked, rubbing her forehead. "There has to be something…"

"Well there was alcohol that worked before but—"

"That's it!" Ran cried out, grinning. She clenched her hands together and snickered. "Dad has so much alcohol lying around the house that I'm sure we could use that—"

"Ran—"

"See you should have just told me in the beginning!" Ran said gleefully, "At least Dad won't say anything to me about it—"

"Ran that won't—"

"You'll be better in—"

"_**RAN!"**_

It was then that Ran jumped out of her thoughts. His yell made her a bit shaken over all but she managed to glance back his way with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" She questioned blinking a couple times and he took a deep breath before exhaling to say,

"It won't work."

"Huh?" Came her immediate reply. Shinichi's eyes focused on the ground now. He was even biting the side of his cheek.

"My body's already become immune to it Ran." He whispered out and she felt her body stiffen uneasily. "I'm sorry Ran…It just won't work that way anymore."

Ran's eyes darted away and she felt like a heavy bolder had just been placed on her shoulders. She moved past him all together, and tried her best to chuckle but it was weak and hesitant.

"Don't say that," Ran replied roughly, "Y-you _can't _say that until we _try."_

"We _**have **_tried." He stated, and she closed her eyes.

Ran didn't like this.

She wasn't content knowing he accepted this fate. "Ran_ listen_ to me—"

"No!" Ran yelled, placing her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it Shinichi!" She couldn't see the expression that was written on his face but she did feel him grab her right shoulder from behind. Ran gapped a bit when he spun her around, her right arm in his left's grasp.

It surprised her even more when she got a good look at him. He looked completely out of his groove. Bewildered and tense—He was just trying to keep her from exploding and it was working. Especially with that look—he appeared concerned for her –truly concerned.

Her heart was beat wildly now so much that she wondered how much longer could she endure the heat flowing to her cheeks before fainting dead away. Her eyes flew away despite his attempts to keep them on him. It was just too much. Her will to keep silent was loosening by the second.

"_Ran_—"

"D-don't…"Ran mumbled weakly, "Don't look at me like that." He blinked at her shyness,

"Ran?"

The Karate champion couldn't explain what happened next. Everything just happened on its own.

"I-I want to help you Shinichi. You don't understand! I-I just, I just don't— I just don't want to lose you again…"

Mouri Ran, karate champion, a woman who could knock people out in a single blow was now under the mercy of Kudo Shinichi, detective.

It was so pathetic, she thought, as she was sobbing, crying away in his hold because she finally caved into those feelings she so desperately tried to contain all these years.

"_**Ran**_…"

She winced at the sound of his voice.

_Don't pity me, don't pity me—_ And then suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts because Shinichi's hand right hand brushed gently against her jaw. Her eyes were wide at first but then slowly they shut as she finally gave in allowing herself to relax into his palm.

He was so warm…

So tender…

"_Ran_…"

Just the sound of him, oh how it sent shivers down her spine! Ran knew at some point she would have to face him so slowly she her lips settled in a tiny smile as she opened her eyes to see he was focused on her more than ever before. His fingertips still brushing lightly against her left cheek making her smile widen.

"Because you see…" She began with a light giggle, "I've always loved—"

Her throat caught because he, Shinichi Kudo, decided to—so suddenly might she add— to take the initiative and claim her precious lips for his own.

It was then that Mouri Ran couldn't help but wonder…

Why in the world—was it—that she, had not, attempted...

To jump him...

_Sooner_?

Things might have gone a lot smoother then!

_Stupid, idiotic, karate freak!_

**XXX**

To be continued!

**XXX **

Well …That was hard to write but fun – but also hard to write. I went through so many different scenes in my head. So _**many**_ different ideas and I was aggravated like no other when I wrote it. I know it's not the best, and probably could have been done better – but it's something!_** Something**_!

And I liked it! I did. I don't know about you, but I liked it! I tried to make it in character! I really did, it's really hard! God next chapter is going has to be so fluffy that I will explode.

GOD I WANT A SHINICHI OF MY OWN!

Sigh…

I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

Thank you again for the reviews. I hope happiness will find you soon!

**See you soon~**


	12. Her Sacrifice

**Hi **– and welcome back to another chapter – happiness ensured - I hope. It's technically not that late since I posted two chapters in one week but let's not worry too much about it. Here's the chapter. I'll edit it once I get home from school.

Edit: Fixed for the most part - waka waka.

**Reviewers:**

_**Sock Monsta**__: _ _Glad you liked it, this chapter is fluffy and also a bit gloomy but love conquers all?_

_**Katara Falcon:**__ It took three power outages, and me banging my head against the wall at the last bit but it finally is done! So cheer up! _

_**Anime shadow alpha:**__ Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad it was worth the wait, I try!_

_**Island Heart:**__ Thanks I'm glad you liked the part with her mother, I thought I'd get some complaints since I added the bit what happened to Kogoro after Eri left but it seems to have gone better than I imagined. Thanks and yes there is a bit more romance here. _

_**x-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x:**__ Your reviews are the best. I laughed so much because I totally agree with you on wanting to steal Shinichi away. I always try to see if I can get my heart flutter when I write this stuff. If I gush I hope you gush too. If I scream noo, hopefully you scream nooo too! Maybe I shouldn't be saying that. Anyways have fun with it!_

_**Angelsgrace:**__ Glad you did, and here's your soon-hum-update._

_**Review Lord**__:_ I _should have gone with that angle. It would have been funny too, hum. Maybe I could place that in the ending bits. Hum. Thanks for the idea! P.S thanks I'm glad you think that way, it makes me happy! So thanks so much!_

_**Ford B**_**: **_**I**__ really TRIED not to make a cliffhanger but it's so hard. I don't know it's just I seem to always write that spin at the end. I need to read up on how to avoid writing the cliffy because it always came out as one whenever I rewrote the ending part. I banged my head against the desk about 100 times. I'm sorry. I will make it a task to not cliffy next chapter. _

_**Inuandkimandkags**_**:** _Glad you do and here's your belated chapter! Sorry about that!_

**XXX**

**Chapter Twelve: **Her Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan

**XXX**

Normally if one was standing in the rain for a long period of time and they were asked, "How do you feel," one would simply answer, "wet," but in Ran's case that was furthest thing from her mind. It was hard to think straight with his hands that now rested on both her cheeks. He kept her from collapsing after that star-struck maneuver that just happened merely seconds ago.

Right now their noses were only inches away from each other and she was having a difficult time controlling herself. Ran's mind was on the verge of losing it all and the only thing she wanted to do was close the distance and do _this_ and _that _to him. Hell she could barely withhold the brightened smile that shone along with those very red cheeks. Her snickers practically giving away the happiness she felt after Kudo Shinichi had finally kissed her!

"Warm," Ran replied, dazed and the accuracy showed through the hot streak across the bridge of her nose, "Very warm." Shinichi chuckles followed after her words.

"I bet." He added sounding a tad cocky and she couldn't tell if he was laughing at her blunt statement or the kind of situation that they managed to get themselves in. Either way, she snickered along with him. It was such a strange thing too; Ran felt so offended and yet she couldn't find the strength to counter it.

If the other Ran was out and about at the time she would have surely grumbled by now and knocked some sense into Shinichi, but not her, she was simply content with the way things were going.

After all Ran missed him.

She hadn't seen Shinichi in such a long time and by Shinichi she meant Shinichi Kudo not pint sized Conan-kun that didn't associate on the same level as Shinichi did. At least not when they were alone. She could flirt with Shinichi but not Conan - it was just too weird, even for her. While it was true they were the same person but just by looking at them they were different in their own unique ways. It was odd concept to follow but Ran was willing to learn if it meant being able to feel welcomed into the truth.

All in all the electrifying sensation was simply hard to believe. While Ran did have her moments, she had never felt more ready to confess to him until now. "Just so you know Shinichi, I-I really do," She began nervously and his laughter soon stilled allowing her to continue with that heated rush filling her body as it commanded her to speak, "Shinichi I really do love—EEK!"

The next thing she knew after screaming her head off, Ran had threw herself into his body and pulled him close like a teddy bear. She could hear his heart drumming along her own and she mumbled out a small curse. Now she had gotten herself into an even more complex situation. This happened only because she let her guard down. If she hadn't maybe the stupid thunder might have not frightened her in the way it did. It was kind of fun but also stressful. Usually Ram was one to run away to find a safe haven but since the other half of her brain was focused on Shinichi...

Well let's just say Shinichi had become her safety net.

Now she was practically clinging onto him while pressing her face into his chest. At this point tears pricked the corner of her eyes because she heard Shinichi laughing at her again.

She loved him. She really did but he was pushing that slim line of irritation that she did not like him intruding on. She thought he would have understood now but he continued on over and over again on finding his way to cross the fence that kept her attitude cucumber cool.

By now Ran was prepared to knock him into the next dimension but then he did another unthinkable by pressing a kiss on her head, hushing her all the more.

"Shall we go inside?" Shinichi questioned in a soft whisper, "You've been here out too long, and I hate seeing you sick Ran. It makes me worry."

Darn it. There goes any chance of her striking back at him. Her face was brighter than any tomato in the world now.

Shinichi was readying to leave but she snatched a fistful of his shirt and held him there at her side. His gaze was on her in questioning, but she wouldn't let him go. Ran wasn't stupid, she knew well that as soon as she let him go that might change back into the small boy she had come to know as Conan-kun.

There was nothing wrong with Conan though. Ran didn't hate the boy at all.

Like stated before he and Shinichi were one in the same—it was just more of this dreading feeling that came over her that kept her from leaving this place. This feeling like nothing had been accomplished between them.

For all Ran knew it could have just been a close special moment between friends to comfort each other in rough times. Even—even the kiss that had happened earlier was probably just a spur in the moment thus the reason why Shinichi was laughing so much, he was simply embarrassed by the entire thing.

She let out a tiny sob, yet because she was so close to Shinichi, he heard her and thus began his own little investigation on her.

"Ran? Are you okay?" She didn't dare speak, the words would only cause her to sputter. "Hey Ran—Ran talk to me! Did I do something wrong?"

He sounded so worried. She knew she had better say something soon. He was starting to sound like a child seeking attention. "Oi Ran!"

It was really hard to think so negative when she was hearing two of her favorite voices at it certainly was faint, Ran could pick up on them. It seemed in his frantic state of mind he was switching between personalities. There was Conan-kun's worried laced tone and then Shinichi's whiny yet overprotective tone as well.

Adorable, too adorable. Ran started snickering away into his chest.

"No," She whispered causing him to blink in confusion, as she than lifted her head up slowly to show the tears in her eyes, "No you haven't done anything wrong Shinichi."

His eyes widened slightly once her caught sight of the water brimming over in her brilliant blue orbs. "And because of that Shinichi," Ran allowed her eyes to close and then she pushed her legs up until she was on her tippy toes. "I have always," She whispered inching closer, "_Always_ loved you."

And with that Mouri Ran pressed her lips against his.

When she settled away from him, her feet laid back flat on the ground and she was able to breathe a relieving sigh. All that was left was to see his reaction. In slow motion, she glanced up at him, fresh tears stained her face because during the gentle kiss she place on his lips, the tears had finally fell.

They were supposed to be friends. Just friends but she couldn't be just friends. She wanted to be more. It might have been selfish but hopefully it wouldn't have to be if Shinichi felt the same way. The world stilled around her and her stomach was doing flip flops as she waited for who knows long for Shinichi's answer. This would be the moment that would either make or break her all together.

.

.

.

The ball was in his court now.

.

.

Ran would never forget the sound of the rain now and it would linger in her mind forever along with his soft breathes that continued to resound within it. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be out of it. She could only pray that perhaps he was possibly savoring the moment but she was still so uncertain.

After minutes or days or months or years – Or rather it just felt like that since he wouldn't say anything! It irritated her to the point that she managed to break the silence she had been dreading to intrude on. "I—I don't want to go anywhere until I get at least a hint or something that tells me I have a chance to build more than just a friendship with you Shinichi. Please don't ask me to keep waiting if this is just a one sided relationship. I love you so much but, if you don't then—then—"

"My heart is beating so fast." His voice finally came halting her all together. By now one of his eyes was opened and he was staring down at her with an amused expression that made her in turn sputter—that heat was filling inside her once more again. "I keep thinking, 'Oh no I'm going to turn back,' but I'm still here—I'm still here…With _you _Ran. The one person I **_want_** to be most with."

"Shin—"

"Ran your always calling me an idiot," He whispered and she felt a stab in her heart and tried to flick her head away but he caught her jaw and continued to pull her close. "But its looks like you caught my stupidity."

She felt her eyes flare up angrily and she wanted to shout at him but then those magical words finally came. "Can't you see that I've always loved you as well? Sometimes I find myself wondering what that head of yours has been thinking?" he chuckled with a smirk, _"_Honestly _Ran-nee-chan?"_

Ran's mouth dropped open. He—he was teasing her! He even went as far to use Conan-kun's voice at the end of it to further the blow! How rude! What a jerk! She'd kill him…Once she got over the shock of him confessing to her that is!

"K-Kudo Shinichi—"

"Mouri Ran—?" He followed with another charming tease that sent her ablaze.

"D-don't you start with me. I'll make sure you never have kids, and don't think I'm kidding for one moment!" She threatened darkly, and he placed a pouting expression on his face.

"But I was so hopeful of having them with you."

"_**W-WHAT**__?_" Ran exclaimed as her face greatly climbed a new rate in temperature.

"A joke, a joke, sorry, sorry, your just so fun to tease Ran." He explained waving her down with a smile and she groaned out a small, 'geez.' He snickered and she shook her head, she could only handle so much at once.

Kids with Shinichi? They weren't even married and he was already talking about the pitter patter of little feet. It was a big step but maybe it wasn't. Hadn't she wanted this from the start?

_What are you doing Ran, this is your chance!_

Even if he said it was a joke she couldn't help but wonder…how far had he wanted to go with this relationship? Did he really want to go past the step of friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, to husband and wife? She decided to push her luck with her own devilish spin to it. It would teach him to make a fool out of her.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't mind," She enjoyed his own dumbfounded expression and continued with her own sparkle in her eye, "As long as we name our future son Conan-kun because I'm starting to _miss __**him**_ already."

"B-But I'm—"

"Conan." She finished with a smirk, "But one day you _won't _be _him _anymore," She added trailing her fingers up his chest, neck, "And when that happens," Ran stopped at his lips tapping them lightly with her finger tips. "I _want _my very own Conan-kun. One that I won't have to worry about having perverted thoughts about his mother when I take _**baths**_ with him."

She saw him swallow heavily at his words. He knew exactly what she was thinking now.

"I-I tried to get you not to take me with you! Remember how many times I avoided you all together Ran!" He shouted and she simply glared darkly at him tapping her heel against the ground. "I didn't dare to open my eyes!"

"That would explain the blooded noses too _right_ _**Shinichi**_?"

"I didn't look I swear it's just that your-your—"His voice trailed off as his own heated streak appeared across his cheeks.

"My _**what**_?" She pressed, gritting her teeth. Shinichi started doing hand gestures with his hands until he was doing circular motions to his chest to point out what he was trying to say. "Out with it Kudo Shinichi, we don't have all day!"

"Breasts—your breasts were pressed against me! I couldn't help it! I'm a _guy_ Ran! A _guy_ that is very attracted to you. How could I not—"

"I get it!" Ran yelled silencing him and his explanation before it could do more damage to her already flustered state. "I get it." She mumbled again and he scratched the back of his neck. "Just stop it, you're terrible Shinichi and to think I actually _missed _you."

Shinichi relaxed with a knowing smile now shown on his face. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I missed you too Ran...I'm just surprised is all. I'm still here." Ran blinked up at him wordlessly. "I'm still Shinichi Kudo but then again I'm starting to feel paranoid Ran. I keep thinking that someone might recognize me if they see me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you after all."

Her cheeks puffed at this. She loved him too but again he pressed the line with one little mistake, because she felt like he was insisting she was a damsel in distress. Sure she had gotten kidnapped time before but she had also given half of those kidnappers what they had coming when she delivered one of her famous karate techniques.

"I'm a _**big**_ girl Shinichi." Ran snapped the frustration clear in her tone. "I can take care of myself."

"I know but someone might recognize me on a quick glance upon passing by Ran and who knows who it could be."

Ran groaned knowing that his concerns would soon make him anxious and annoying. He would become her father at this rate and she wished she could do something to make him feel less troubled by the situation at hand. Luckily he eyes caught sight of the fallen umbrella he had dropped upon earlier. It was then that a plan formed into her mind. Ran quickly brushed past him and picked it up. "Thank you for understanding Ran." He told her as she headed back over to him while proceeding to open it up.

She tilted the umbrella horizontally as it sprang open. This was probably one of her dumber ideas but she was proud of it for the most part. In fact Ran was fighting the blush as she moved back over to his side but the words came almost instantly.

"Now were invisible."

If there was any moment where Ran had wanted to die it would have to be now. It sounded so utterly stupid and she wondered if the detective freak would get her secret meaning she was trying to present. Ran gazed at the umbrella then Shinichi then back onto the umbrella. "Well partially invisible but you know what I mean right?" Shinichi was silent and a roll of sweat ran down her forehead. "I mean that since you were concerned about anyone seeing us."

"Ran…" She fidgeted under his gaze.

"You and your paranoia problems…I'm trying. "

"You are doing fine Ran." He replied, "Thank you." He said sounding strangely weaker than usual. He tipped her chin up and leaned in for another kiss, and she complied awaiting it until she heard the sound of him collapsing with a painful yelp.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried out dropping the umbrella as he fell to one knee holding his heart. "W-What's wrong?" Shinichi took a deep breath in as another sharp pain shot throughout his body. He gazed despairingly at Ran and cursed knowing what was to come next.

"Every time…" He mumbled reaching out to Ran to touch her cheek, "This happens…" Ran blinked down at him confused, and he laughed bitterly. "Always, at the worst possible time."

"Shinichi…" She placed her right hand to cover over his that rested on his cheek. She was worried at his sudden behavior. He looked sick and she wondered how come she hadn't noticed it before. He seemed fine up until now.

"Ran I'm changing back into Conan."

Her body tensed at his words but astonishingly the words had not become that great of a bombshell to her. She had been expecting this moment ever since he mentioned that he would_ shrink_ again. Ran just never imagined it would be _this_ sudden.

There wasn't much to do at this point except to care for him and watch over him like she promised she would. It was disheartening to come to terms that she was going to be losing sight of Kudo Shinichi again but she could worry about that some other time.

Ran placed a hand on his forehead, he was really burning up. Before she would have suggested a doctor but now she understood his protests, she couldn't let them see Shinichi shrink into a child – it would be a plain disaster. Agasa's was the best place if anything.

"Come let me help carry you away from here Shinichi. If you stay in the rain any longer you might end up with a fever at this rate."

"The s-same goes f-for you Ran." Shinichi staggered out with a small smile.

To Shinichi, Ran was full of surprises too. He was expecting her to put up a fight about him changing back but then he witnessed a different side of Ran once more. Her facial expression changed so many times such as emotions of distress to worry to fear to a more serious expression. Her eyes blazed with determination and her lips firm and lined. He could tell that she was trying her best for him.

Yet another reason he would have to add to why he loved her so much. He found himself snickering then he caught the tiny glimpse of her eye and as much as he know he shouldn't bring this up considering her mood swing, he said it."You're crying Ran."

"It's just the rain _idiot_." She shot back while she fiddled for the umbrella on the ground so they could leave.

"_No you really are."_ He whispered back but she didn't hear so his eyes wandered over to the basket trying to get her mind off his dilemma. "You made food."

"It doesn't matter now." Ran replied, "A basket is a basket, I'll just buy another one. Come on Shinichi let's go."

"I bet it was g-good." Shinichi added with a rough breath. Ran blushed, "P-Perhaps maybe I can have the pretty chef make it tonight for dinner as well."

She knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't helping in the least bit. She was concerned by his heavy breathes and even more tense when he tripped. He was always so serious when trying to run away from her so why was it he was acting so difficult? "_Please _Ran**-_nee_**_****__-_chan."

She twitched angrily at the nickname. Conan-kun calling her that was fine but Shinichi was a different story. What was wrong with his logic? He was only making her frustrated now. "Rannnnn-nee—."

"Yes okay fine!" Ran answered with a throb of annoyance on her forehead. "Just stop calling me that! It sounds so wrong coming from you of all people especially since you don't look as cute as Conan-kun does when he says it."

His eyes darted away almost immediately with irritation written on his face.

"Tch whatever that kids got_ nothing _on me now_._"

Ran merely snickered at his jealousy. She didn't think she'd ever see the day that Kudo Shinichi was jealous of himself.

"Idiot."

**XXX **

The way to Agasa's was a bigger trip than she imagined. Coming to the park was no problem before because she was able to run but now she was practically dragging a very sleepy Shinichi in her arms. He was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Ran figured he was close to slipping away to the point where the transformation would occur and while she should have the strength to take him own; her body was starting to wear down on her as well.

Shinichi's deductions were correct as Ran was starting to show signs of becoming dizzy. Her vision started to make things spin slowly and make it seem like the world was on an axis she didn't need it to be on. She should have listened. By tomorrow Ran knew she would be sick in bed much like the detective close besides her.

"Shinichi please," Ran begged softly poking him causing him to stir lightly, "You have to stay awake just a bit longer I don't know if I can carry you on my own. "

"I can help." A voice came, and Ran jumped, nearly dropping poor Shinichi but he held out his arm and was able to steady himself against the wall. The two of them turned toward the intruder. Both eyes widened at the sight.

"Sensei!" Ran cried out as Jodie appeared through the sheet of darkness and now stood under a nearby street light. "Sensei thank goodness you're here! I could _really_ use your help right about now." Ran made movement to head over to her side but was halted when a firm grip caught hold of her. Ran blinked and turned back towards Shinichi. He was sweating more than before and he could barely stand up much less talk. The look on his face frightened her as he was glaring so intensely.

Had she done something wrong?

"Shin—"He yanked her forcibly back over to his side until she was back against the wall in his place as he found some last bit of strength in his body to stand back up. His right arm acted as a bar that she could not pass over and his left was now gripped tightly. She expected him to turn that glare back on her but instead she found herself more confused when it was placed on her sensei instead.

Why was Shinichi so mad at Sensei? Did he not know that she was a part of the FBI as well? Ran slowly lifted both hands up and rested them on his right arm. "S-Shinichi?" She called softly yet he did not even offer a glance.

"W-what could _you _possibly w-want?" Jodie cracked a smile, and soon out of her pocket appeared a small hand gun that was now trained on both Ran and Shinichi. Ran was too shocked for words.

Weren't Jodie and Shinichi on the same side – so why is it that Jodie-sensei was pointing a gun at _them_? Jodie's gaze flicked from Shinichi onto her. "Angel so good to see you again, ne?"

Ran couldn't share the agreement – not like this. She didn't even know what she should do – she couldn't hurt her teacher could she? Surely there had to be a misunderstanding somewhere?

That's when a light bulb went off in her head.

"Sensei- this isn't Kaito Kid this is Shinichi—"

"Oh I know its cool guy; I could never mistake_ him_ for someone else." Ran's mouth clamped shut and now she was lost again.

"Ran this _isn't_—"Shinichi cut off, gritting his teeth as more sweat poured down his head. "_**I-isn't**_ _Jodie_. You got to get out of here. She's part of the Black Organization….This is Vermouth."

"Perceptive as always aren't you cool guy." Vermouth replied, peeling the mask off with her left hand and Shinichi continue to usher Ran to leave but she would not. She could not. That face, she had seen it before, it was blurry but she felt somewhat associated with this woman.

"_Ran_—_**go**_!" Shinichi shouted but Ran continued to stare and Vermouth smirked.

"Last time I asked you to leave as well but this time I need you to stay Angel. You are much too valuable to let go this time."

"_**Ran!"**_ Shinichi continued to call but still his words did not reach her. She was too busy trying to remember. She could hear voices, but one of them was this woman's. Shouting at her, screaming at her, begging her to move. Gun shots, the sound of her irregular breathing, and then a picture of Ai-chan flashed in her mind making everything hit her in the face all at once.

"_You_—_**you're **_that woman from before! The one who was trying to kill Ai-chan and there was a sniper attempting to stop me from reaching Ai-chan but_ you_ kept insisting that he'd bring his actions to an end or else!"

Shinichi glanced at Ran wide eyed.

"You were there too?" He exclaimed, this being news to him. Ran didn't understand his words, she hadn't seen him but she nodded anyways.

"Yes I was there. Jodie-sensei had pictures of you inside her bathroom mirror and I didn't understand it was just a custom so I hid in the back of her car since I was suspicious. Then after awhile shots fired and I decided if there was any time to come out – it would be then. Everything went by so fast…I had forgotten because I passed out."

"Ran…"

"I'm sorry Shinichi; I just thought your life was in danger at the time and I wanted to protect you."

"_It will __**always**__ be in danger as long as I stay in__** this **__predicament."_ He mumbled under his breath but Ran heard it causing her to frown. If only there was something she could do, her eyes met back to Vermouth gaze who seemed to be enjoying her moment with Shinichi. Ran gritted her teeth.

"Where is the antidote?" Ran asked pushing Shinichi's arm down. "Give it to us!"

"R-Ran, just get out of here. She's not going to give it to you. "

"I'm not leaving you Shinichi. Not with her. Not after what they've done to you. I'll do anything to get you back to the way you were. I swear it."

"Ran…" Shinichi muttered, and his eye lids felt heavier by the second, he even stumbled back against the wall again and was leaning on it for support. Ran now took the initiative knowing Shinichi was losing strength fast and stood in front of him being his barrier. She would take a bullet for him if it came down to it. She loved him after all.

"_Anything_ you say?" Vermouth questioned curiously and Ran did not like the way it sounded on Vermouth's lips compared to her own. "Maybe we can come up with a deal after all and luckily for you," Vermouth paused digging into her pocket with her left hand while her right continued to hold the gun firmly toward them. "I do have a small sample of the antidote that Sherry could make to help restore—"Vermouth was cut off when she realized Ran had dared to tackle her.

The scuffle caused a shot to fire but it fire off silently into the air missing Ran completely since the Karate champion pushed them into the street now holding Vermouth's right hand over her head and desperately trying to reach for the antidote with the other. Vermouth cursed trying to shove Ran off and the two women continued to struggle away.

"Shinichi _**help**_!" Ran cried, trying to get Shinichi to try his best to get to his feet to help her but there was no sound from the detective. "Shinichi?" Ran wondered, glancing back to see that Shinichi was out cold. Fear flushed to her face and with that distraction Vermouth was able to break her right hand free, hitting Ran's forehead with the bottom of the gun.

Ran let out a large cry, as she rolled off Vermouth holding her now bloodied forehead. The blood slipping down her forehead making Ran cry at the sting. This gave Vermouth the momentum to pull herself up while gritting her teeth. She had not expecting that—Vermouth wasn't aware of Ran's strength and now she would take great notice in it. Vermouth had just assumed Ran was in a part of a track team or something. Vermouth would have pointed the gun at Ran but she decided to go for Ran's biggest weakness –Shinichi.

When Ran finally managed to wipe the blood from her eyes that blocked her vision, Ran tried to get back to her feet but froze upon hearing the sound of Vermouth loading her gun. This time it was aimed directly at the unconscious Shinichi's head. Rather Conan-kun's head.

"Bring me the antidote." Vermouth commanded and while Ran wanted to be resilient and say no –she couldn't not when Shinichi was a hostage. Before she could be his shield but now being way of here, she could do nothing but watch. Ran slammed her right fist into the ground.

How could she be so stupid? Her head was pounding like crazy now.

She should have known Shinichi wouldn't be able to stay awake as long as she wanted him to! Ran had no choice. She had to comply now. Thus Ran stood up and headed over to the antidote tube while never taking her eyes off Vermouth. Her body leaned forwards and she snagged the tube.

Just like Vermouth had claimed it had been a small bottle its contents as clear as water making Ran suspicious of Vermouths motives. It could be a trap, a fake bottle just to ruse Ran into doing what Vermouth wanted of her. However if it was the real deal, Ran eyed Shinichi's smaller form. It could be the answer to all his problems. If he was older again he could get more work done. The probability of him stopping the organization probably would rise to a higher percent.

Gradually Ran stepped closer and closer back to Shinichi's side. "Stop," Vermouth ordered, and Ran halted just a few yards from Shinichi. Ran just wanted to hold him in her arms and get him away from here as soon as possible but that moment didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Ran let out a hand to give Vermouth the antidote.

Ran would make a grab at the gun again if Vermouth tried to take the antidote away. It was only a matter of time, and Ran's heart skipped eagerly in her chest. "Put it in his pocket." Ran's jaw clenched.

She wanted to question this woman's motives but she was ordering Ran to give Shinichi the antidote and so she did without a second thought. "Good, now drink _**this**_." Vermouth said lowering a different flask- this time long and narrow over to Ran. Ran's heart stopped at the sight. "What are you so worried about? If the antidote gets to Sherry you'll be able to change back as well."

Ran knew Vermouth wasn't going to let her have that chance since Vermouth began to snicker after that little statement. Vermouth had other plans for her and Ran didn't like any of it. Ran rested her hands on her side.

It was then that she felt something extremely odd on her left side.

A bulge? She kept her eyes on the flask but her left hand traced over this item, it was one of those detective badges she was sure of it. Ran glanced at Shinichi's sleeping form. He had slipped it in under her dress into her underwear when she wasn't looking?

Ran's face was now bright red, but this made her feel somewhat confident now. Ran knew Shinichi used those detective badges to track each other sometimes. If she had one, he would defiantly find her. Ran took the flask and with a deep breath she opened her mouth and poured the drink in, swallowing its bitter contents without any fight.

At first there was nothing and Ran simply stared back at Vermouth in confusion but as she did it came. This sharp excruciating stabbing feeling into her chest and then reverberations followed. Her flesh was burning. It made her collapse all together, her hands on the floor as sweat poured formed over her head. "It really does look convincing." Vermouth whispered as she watched Ran struggle while holding her throat.

"Shinichi…" Ran groaned and Vermouth merely offered a smile towards her precious angel.

"Don't worry Angel. I'll make sure cool kid gets back home safely." Ran seemed pleased with this because she finally let her eyes shut allowing the darkness to overcome her. "However," Vermouth continued with a snicker, "You are coming with me. After all we have places to go…_People_ to _**meet**_."

**XXX**

**To be Continued:**

Okay – So I might have you guys at my throat but no worries this will end on a good note. Rest assured anyways next chapter Shinichi's reaction to the whole thing!

There will be some yelling, fighting but one little special incident will change everything and put everyone back on course.

P.S Review please so I can know if you still like me! Or Hate me or whatever! LOL

P.S I know the gun part was meh, but actions scenes are really hard to write - at least they have been for me so sorry if its done sloppy.

Thanks!


	13. Their Love

**_Hi again! Cutting it close again! Yet here it is and I think I finally didn't leave a cliff hanger. At least I really think I didn't. You tell me! Hope you like it! It's an emotional chapter I think!_**

Key Things during one part:

**_Bold = Shinichi, _**_Italic = Ran! _

_**I pray you don't get confused!**_

_**XXX  
**_

Thanks for the reviews:

**AkemiXchan:** _Continued! Cheers!_

**Sock Monsta: **_She did shrink and I'm glad you like it! Makes me happy that I'm doing my job right!_

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw: **_I know but I promise when they do get back together it will be amazing! Hang in there!_

**Clue: **_ Thank you very much! I shall provide!_

_**Angelsgrace: **__Yes I agree, thank you too!_

_**MysNiWol: **_Here it is and hope you like it!

**XXX**

_**To all of those who have reviewed before or have just read along, my thanks goes with you as well!**_

_**Anyways let me not waste your time blabbing on! So here we go again!**_

**XXX**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Their Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan!

**XXX**

"Are you scared?" The woman named Vermouth asked Ran who now sat on a couch inside what appeared to be a very large apartment complex. Vermouth wasn't even staring at Ran as she asked this. Her eyes were now facing outward toward the sliding glass doors that lead outside to a balcony. One that just so happened to be too many floors up to jump off, Ran sighed not bothering to answer. If anything Ran was stuck on what happened this morning.

What initially happened when Ran first woke up was rather than taking a moment to realize her shrunken form, she searched for an exit. The world seemed strangely taller than usual and Ran brushed it off as her just being groggy for waking up so early. Ran just wanted to escape because her mind was so jumbled on what was going on in the outside world. There was no doubt her father was freaking out and she could imagine Shinichi blaming himself for what happened to her. Ran had to get out of this place, wherever she was!

When she found the exit, Ran discovered her predicament. It didn't come as fast as it should. Ran was too busy panicking to think about why her arms weren't extending as far as they should or why her legs weren't producing that much needed spring.

"What in the world is going on here?" Ran questioned gritting her own teeth, the eerie voice falling on deafen ears. She went as far as trying to throw a punch into her enemy, but as soon as her right fist connected into the door – It decided to send back a lovely shockwave of pain through her arm. Finally it sunk in that the karate champion was now nothing more than a pint sized kid trying to do the unimaginable.

It was unacceptable. Ran didn't want to be weak as if anyone could do the unimaginable it would be her. Ran used to break poles in half and many of the girls her age couldn't even break a single piece of wood. She didn't want to be weak!

Again, and again, her right hand tried at the door. Each swing becoming sorer than the rest but it would be worth it if she could escape. Yet after many attempts of it not working and even go as far as not causing a dent, Ran stopped.

Her breathing was heavy and her pride was bruised at the sight of blood on her fist. It was sickening, laughable, and even depressing all at the same time because Mouri Ran was now reduced to a damsel in distress. Everything she fought to be against, she wondered what Shinichi would think of her if had he seen her at this very moment.

When Vermouth located Ran, she was surprised to see the girl's shattered state of mind. The brunette had her forehead pressed against the front door to her apartment and was now sobbing silently. Ran hadn't even tried to fight back as Vermouth took her by the left hand to lead her away. In the end, Ran simply avoided eye contact while Vermouth wrapped the bloodied fist inside the bathroom. There would be no words to comfort them, only silence.

The whole situation was clearly illogical because the way Vermouth treated her was with the same kindness that she had done for Conan. It wasn't something particularly normal considering Vermouth kidnapper role here. Either Vermouth was scheming to get on Ran's good side or simply the fact that she was crazy.

"Are you, _Angel_?"

For some bizarre reason, Ran didn't feel threatened. If anything it seemed like there was a hidden sincerity in Vermouth's words and that's what confused Ran the most.

"Why do you call me that? Why must you call me "Angel?" Ran asked ignoring Vermouth's previous question all together. Vermouth snickered.

"It's just a name—"

"No," Ran said firmly, "There's some sort of hidden agenda behind it," Vermouth's smirk grew, "I just don't understand the interpretation behind it." It was then that Vermouth whipped around to face Ran. Her shadow cast through the balcony behind her and the way those silver eyes glowed! Ran would never forget that sinister expression ever again.

Now she was scared.

"I can see why Gin was so suspicious of you Angel. Not only were you there at Tropical Park during cool guy's disappearance but also the daughter of a washed out yet now famous detective."

Ran hadn't bothered to correct her. Although her father was talented, he still was taking credit where it didn't belong. She only would feel terrible once Shinichi reappeared because she imagined her father would sink back to the bottom where he originally started from.

Just who was Gin anyways? Vermouth's boss, it seemed unlikely since Ran still hadn't come face to face with him. Vermouth was taking her sweet time to deliver her to him. Well whoever he was, Shinichi was not fond of the idea of her meeting him at all. She could hear the panic in his voice once Gin's name was mentioned. It wasn't something Ran could brush off since Shinichi was always the calm, braved hero. In dire occasions Shinichi would appear extremely frustrated but nothing else. So if he wasn't Vermouths boss but Shinichi was nervous around him than just how much power did this guy have? Did she really want to find out?

Of course not, they were questions that would simply go unanswered, at least for now.

Home seemed so far out of reach now. Especially now that she had lost her guaranteed escape route. Her clothes had been changed as she was now wearing short black pants and a t-shirt on top, meaning her old clothes and the detective badge were long gone now. All she could do was figure out a plan, and hopefully that plan would come before Vermouth cared to bring her to Gin's presentence. "Here I thought I wouldn't be able to snag you from your beloved cool guy but then again we are talking about you aren't we Angel?"

"What are you trying to get at? I _**don't **__understand_." Ran said firmly causing that smirk to curl on Vermouth's lips. Vermouth tore her gaze away, heading over to her desk and Ran watched her movements trying to figure the puzzle out but nothing came to mind. Vermouth poured herself a drink and raised it up to where she could see Ran's curious expression through the glass. "You see Angel, at one point in my life there was a time where I thought god didn't exist because no angel had ever smiled upon me. Not even once."

Ran's mouth parted slowly into an 'o' shape as the sound of rain echoed in her mind. That pitter patters reaching out to her as if trying desperately to revive that horrid incident that Ran pled to be erased from her mind one fragile night. It seemed she would have to rewind it and let it play in her mind one last time.

"S-Sharon…" Ran said upon remembering that sad smile and as she gazed through the glass, there it was. Ran wasn't sure what to say now, her body felt numb and confused. She had remembered Shnichi's mother telling her that Sharon had called and told her that she had found her angel but then did that mean—

"It seems like you have figured it out _**Angel**_," Vermouth replied in a calmed whisper as she lowered the glass and took a small sip before placing it aside back on the desk. "But the woman you call Sharon has long since passed. I am Chris Vineyard of the Black Organization, code named, Vermouth."

Ran felt speechless, she really didn't know what to say to this woman. If anything she was looking at not a monster but a broken soul. "I thought you'd be happy Angel, shouldn't you be thanking your god that you have the chance to meet me once more?"

Sharon, no Chris or even Vermouth's gray eyes now pierced angrily into Ran's blue frightened ones. It was almost like they were silently demanding something more from Ran. Yet—

"I-I still don't understand." Ran stumbled out. "Why am I?" Ran pondered with a shaky left hand now pointing at her chest. "…The Angel?"

"You saved me angel," Ran blinked at her words echoing them silently shortly after. Vermouth's gaze was ever so deadly but somehow Ran could detect the tenderness in Vermouth's tone. If villains could cry, this was the closest one would ever get. "I couldn't find the reason for my existence. I was falling into a world of despair and I thought I couldn't be saved. Especially not after all the horrors I committed to greedily find the happiness I so desperately wanted. I was evading reality you see, but the day you grasped a hold of me, my descent literally stopped. Everything became little by little clearer and I have you to thank for that, Angel."

_What a thing to say!_

Ran's mind was completely and utterly blank. She was so surprised how emotional one person could sound. Ran usually didn't want to understand why a killer does the things they do but at that second Ran wanted to understand. She wanted to help Vermouth because even though she couldn't recall when she had saved Vermouth, she still felt entitled to do something. It was almost like Sharon became her responsibility.

"Are you sure it was me?" Ran asked in a hesitant tone. Vermouth nodded.

"I never forget a face and I certainly would never forget yours Angel." Ran bopped her forehead, the memory had to be somewhere but the only person she had ever saved during her time in New York was that actress. She could hear Vermouth chuckles,"Worrying yourself over the kidnapper's problems is not something—"

"It is!" Ran shouted, and then coughed an embarrassed flush across her cheeks. "It obviously means a lot to you. My head just won't give me the answers right now." Ran brushed her left hand through her hair, "If Shinichi was here he could figure this out in a second." Ran groaned tipping her small body over to lay flat back on the couch. "I sure hope he's okay."

Vermouth made no sound to answering her and Ran could just hear the sound of Vermouth prepping to leave the room. In the corner of Ran's eye she could see Vermouth's hands slid over the couch and just before Ran could turn and shout at her, something lightly hit Ran on the head.

Ran took a deep breath as she took a look at whatever Vermouth gave her. It was the detective badge! Shinichi could find her with this! She could also talk to him with this…yet… "Why?"

The footsteps halted.

"Is a reason necessary?"Ran's heart skipped in her chest. "It doesn't require a logical mind, yeah?"

Those were Shinichi's words weren't they?

"_Don't say that with that gruff voice of yours!" _

A previous memory of herself yelled at her father. Yes, they were Shinichi's and the day he said them was when she saved someone. That's right! There was another person she saved but it was a male yet didn't he have silver hair too?

One that matched Vermouth's very own…. Shinichi's mother did say Sharon trained under the same magician as her and became a master of disguises and this would also explain the nickname that Vermouth gave her. So now everything made sense.

Ran had saved Vermouth's yet…

"What should I do I wonder?" Ran questioned in a tiny voice. She gazed at the badge weakly. "Shinichi…I _need_ you."

**XXX**

How could he let this happen?

Shinichi told himself many times that he was never going to allow Ran to get caught up in the Black Organization but look what happened now! It was like he was cursed to never have his way with anything!

He should have never opened his mouth. No more like, he should have never confessed either. Had he allowed Ran to give up on him, maybe, just maybe, she would have been out of harm's way.

This was his entire fault!

If Shinichi had not succumbed to that stupid dream he had, Ran would have been safe. There was no way Vermouth was going to attack Ran if she had no meaning to his heart. Now thanks to him, Mouri Ran was missing.

How he managed to sleep last night was beyond him. Today was a new day and Kogoro was going out of his mind while Eri sat beside him sniffling while trying to explain what she knew about Ran's sudden disappearance to Megure. It was a living breathing nightmare. Shinichi had no choice but to sneak away before anyone's suspicious glances turned in his direction.

Shinichi wanted to avoid another blabber mouth incident because it only kept digging him a deeper grave than what he was already involved in. Even Haibara was sure to add onto his already pained mind frame when she slapped him across the face. It was by far the hardest one ever received by her because she was on the verge of crying.

"How could you let this happen?" Haibara whispered hotly. "What was I thinking? I warned you, didn't I? _Didn't I_? _Damn it_!"

"…Haibara." Agasa cooed besides her as she wailed on in curses.

It was the first time he had seen Haibara really break down and it only pained his ego more. He wanted this to be another twisted nightmare that he could wake out from but it wasn't.

Ran was gone.

_Gone, gone, gone…_

He would not forget her. She was the woman he loved and the woman that loved him so. She stood in front of him and allowed herself to be his shield. He told her many times to run away, to let him face this alone but she would not listen. Ran was too damn stubborn for that.

_I'm a big girl Shinichi. I can take care of myself. _

_**You can't. **_ Shinichi whispered into his mind towards the voice of Ran's. _**Not against them, not against Gin. Oh Ran why couldn't you have just let go? I didn't want you to be dragged into this damn it! Not you! **_

_You stupid, idiotic, detective freak, _Ran scolded with that annoyed expression on her face that he knew well enough that she was just her way of saying thanks.

_**Not you!**_

_Shinichi I've always loved you! _Ran confessed to him and he could still feel the tingling warmth of her lips on his own.

_**Ran!**_

_Shinichi I won't leave you behind! _She yelled back at him. Determination in her eyes as she protected him against Vermouth.

_**Damn it Ran! I love you!**_

_I'll do anything to get you back to the way you were._

_**Even allowing yourself to get kidnapped for my sake?**_

_...**  
**_

Shinichi sighed heavily; he had once again allowed her to slip out of his fingers. He had been so sure of himself that everything was going to be alright but then Vermouth had the nerve to appear and ruin everything.

Haibara told him in soft harsh whispers after she had calmed down to welcome to the living nightmare she had feared for so long.

Shinichi would never be angry at Haibara for her cold attitude. Haibara had lost so not only her identity like him but also her own flesh and blood to the Black Organization. Now it was happening again. Ran had become Haibara's sister in a sense and she did look in Haibara's eyes just the same as her sister before.

"You know what she wants Kudo. It's fairly obvious why Vermouth left you this antidote sample."

Shinichi nodded.

This was Blackmail.

Vermouth had not left it for him, it had clearly been written out for the both of them.

For Vermouth it had to be seen as a simple trade off.

One she expected was going to be an easy decision for him to make.

Haibara for Ran, and yet, Shinichi also swore to keep Haibara safe. "I'll do it." Haibara announced in the tiniest whispers.

"No Haibara, I can't let you—"

"You don't have a choice Kudo! I've been running for too long. Maybe it's about time I faced them head on besides," Haibara paused swallowing, "Ran's your special someone and I would hate for you to feel the sorrow I felt when I lost Akemi…"

"…But Haibara!"

"Please from here on call me, Shiho. Please Kudo-kun."

Silenced filled the air and there were no words. If there hadn't been that knock on the door, Shinichi would have probably stayed staring at Haibara with that gapped like expression for a longer period of time.

With this he was able to escape her serious gaze and turn to the professor, asking him to answer it.

When the door opened, Shinichi groaned, it was the detective boy's plus one girl that stumbled in with bright smiles on their faces. Haibara had distanced herself in order to wipe away any fallen tears so she would not allow her weak state to be revealed in the eyes of her newly founded friends.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi called out as she pulled him into a tightening hug, giggling. The other two boys simply glared from behind. Shinichi had to laugh plainly as he slowly detached her from him.

"...Hey guys." Shinichi replied hesitantly. This wasn't the best of times for them to visit and while the doctor had tried to tell them that, they hadn't paid any attention.

"Man _she _was right when _**she**_ said you were going to sound grumpy!" Ayumi proclaimed, crossing her hands over her chest. Both Haibara and Shinichi twitched at her words.

"_**S-She**_?" They both wondered with shocked voices.

"Yep, Ran-san did!" Shinichi's face paled.

"Where is she?" Shinichi shouted grabbing hold of Ayumi with a panicked expression. "You've talked to her, right? Is she okay?"

"C-Conan-kun your hurting me!" Ayumi said back, because he had clenched her so tightly. Haibara yanked him by the ear making him yelp.

"Forgive him; he's just worried about her like the rest of us." Haibara stated calmly as he struggled in her grasp. Ayumi nodded slowly in understanding but still felt a little shaken.

"Um, Ran-san has been trying to reach Conan for awhile now. We could hear her voice through our detective badge."

Shinichi's eyes widened, _that's right!_ He had given Ran his detective badge! It was all so fuzzy, that it had completely slipped his mind. Haibara must have been surprised as well. Shinichi knew she always kept hers near her computer unless she had to leave somewhere.

"She told us it was urgent and to give you ours as soon as possible. Also to watch out for a possible foul mood." Mitsuhiko said with a chuckle, "Guess Ran-san's warning helped after all."

"Cheer up Conan-kun!" Genta added, revealing in his hand one of their detective badges, "She's still waiting for you after all."

His words had impacted Shinichi more than he'd ever understand and Shinichi smirked.

"Thank you, you guys." Shinichi replied.

"What do you expect?" Genta asked, giving a nod in union to Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. "After all we are the Detective Boys!"

Haibara gave them a small applauded with her own soft smile as they flex about. Shinichi took the time to move away and head off to go talk to his damsel alone. At first it was very hard for him to activate the talk button, he wanted to apologize but at the same time he wanted to just get her out of there.

"Ran…?" He questioned, as he clicked the button and then let his thumb drop away praying to god she would answer. He didn't want to have in mind that he lost his chance in communicating with her because they had discovered her talking secretly about to the others.

"…Shinichi?" Came her voice, it sounded off to his ears but it was defiantly Ran. No one ever could make his name sound the same way that she said it.

"Are you okay?" He questioned and immediately regretted it.

Of course she wasn't okay!

She was being held hostage probably at gun point and it was his entire fault!

"I'm fine mostly, just sick." She replied soon adding, "Nothing too horrible," to comfort him. "I should have listened when you said not to stay out in the rain so long." There was a bitter laugh, causing him to close his eyes at the sound of pain in her voice. She was crying; he knew all too well. "Shinichi I miss you_ but_ I think I'll be okay for a little bit longer."

Shinichi thought she had gone crazy by this point but then he heard her next words. "I'm safe with Vermouth Shinichi."

"Ran you can't be serious!" He shouted at her angrily and she simply laughed, he could imagine her wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am and while I can't really explain it to you now, one day I'll tell you why." Shinichi sighed, Ran was always difficult.

"Where are you Ran?"

"In some sort of apartment complex building? I was asleep the whole time, I just woke up recently."

Shinichi growled, what could he do with that information? There were thousands of complex buildings scattered throughout the city. There was no way he could search through them alone and still get to her on time. "Shinichi…"

"What?" He asked irritated.

"_If _I _don't _make it out of here a-alive..." She paused, her voice caught in her throat.

"Ran don't speak like that. You'll be fine." He told her firmly but she didn't stop there.

"I just want to let you know Shinichi that—"

"Ran—"

"I would have loved to be—"

"Ran _**please**_ _don't_—"

"…Your Kudo Ran..."

"R-Ran…I-I...I would have_ loved_ that very much so." Her sobs followed and Shinichi could only stare down at the badge with a sorrowful expression. However it quickly changed as his lips lined, and his eyes lit up in determination. He took the detective badge and brought it close to his lips, and clicked it to allow him to speak.

"Wait for me." Her sobs came to an abrupt stop.

"W-wha?"

"This will be the last time I ever ask of this to you Ran. So will you please wait for me…?"

.

.

.

"_**Yes!"**_

With that he shut off the communicator and rejoined the group. His hands were inside his pockets and his bangs as well as his glasses covered the expression now written on his face. Haibara's gaze was first to turn to his. She was waiting for his decision and it came without hesitation.

"Shiho it's time to end the nightmare once and for all."

Haibara bit her lip, tears threatening to fall as she too echoed the yes that could be heard around the world.

This time they would not lose sight of their goal.

**XXX**

**To Be Continued!**

Finally, I was able to get it out! I was working on this chapter from 8:00 am all the way to 1:07 PM EST. It was a lot of pondering! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope to see you next chapter as well!

Stick with me! Later!

Review please. This chapter means a lot to me!


	14. Their Trials

_Hey everyone, sorry I just want to say right now that I'm horrible with computers. _

_I had a Malware virus attack my computer and I didn't want to tell anyone so I kept my computer turned off. _

_Yeah I was an idiot._

_So it kept infecting my computer to the point it would not let me do anything but try to install its evil virus scan. So I kept it turned off for another week. Finally I told my brother about it and he smacked me across the head reminding me about how I don't need to go to the geek squad or anything because where are the computer geniuses? World of Warcraft. _

_After that I signed on my brothers computer went into my guild chat and said, "Help Malware," and about ten people replied with how to fix it! _

_Guess WoW is good for something! Anyways I'm back, computer fixed in all, if you have MacAfee uninstall it, it doesn't help to protect against viruses trust me, I know, and I subscribed to it. (chills). P.S Thank god for safe mode in computers! F4 is your friend or was it F8? Meh!_

_Anyways a lot of my stuff got owned during the whole process so it took me awhile to scavenger it all back. So let me not bore you anymore with my failed past week and give you what you want so here we go!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 14: **Their Trials

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**P.S.S: **I kept Haibara's name in the paragraph so it doesn't confuse anyone, so when you see someone say, "Shiho," it's directed towards her.

**XXX**

Waiting for Shinichi had always been a difficult process for her but this time Ran had no other choice but to make an exception. It had been three days that had passed since her talk with Shinichi and Vermouth's eyes kept on her like a hawk. Ran couldn't even enjoy going outside onto the balcony for some fresh air without Vermouth's figure looming behind. Vermouth had become Ran's personal stalker and Ran despised it to no end. It was almost like having an over protective parent that would not let her have her me time!

Ran groaned as she rested her small frame against the sofa chair.

If only she had her own body back...Breaking out of here wouldn't be so much of a challenge then as Ram could easily use her brute strength to break down the front door or even go as far as jumping down to a lower level balcony! Vermouth would be easy to topple down too but now those options seemed lost as her previous lifestyle slipped from her hands...

"All thanks to that stupid pill." Ran muttered with irritation laced in her words yet as the final beat rolled off her tongue, her mind suddenly went blank. It was then a wave of guilt flooded over her mind. "All thanks to that stupid pill." She repeated in a silent echo. "Shinichi…"

By now fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as her greatest past mistake dawned on her all at once. Ran bit the bottom of her lip and dragged that lip under her upper teeth when she had come to the conclusion of what the issue at hand was.

Here she was complaining about how horrible it felt to be stuck in this form for only three days and then there was Shinichi who had been stuck like this for years! The things she had put him through she would never forget as the older version of past self was now ringing in the back of her head.

"_If only you were Shinichi, Conan-kun."_

Ran turned and started pulling at the sofa seat besides her own until she managed to rip it out with those weakened arms of her and threw it across the floor. She had never solved anger before by throwing things but now it felt_ so_ good.

_Temper Tantrum here I come! _Ran thought as she decided to make a fuss by jumping off the couch and turning around to do the same with her previous seat. This time she flung it at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony and it naturally bounced off and rolled on the ground until it was back into its flatten state before.

Than her attention took to the sofa, even if it killed her, she would flip it. Her anger needed to be subsided by flipping over that couch. Her tiny fingers slid under the seat where she tried to find a spot to grip.

_One, two, three...Pull! _

However the couch never moved, but she did, when her socks caused friction against the carpet. Ran ended up being on her back because she somehow slipped trying to pull it up. How embarrassing and luckily no one was really around to see her…That was until she opened up her eyes and sighed at the figure now hovering above her with an amused expression.

"Reaching that rebelling age are we Angel?" Vermouth teased causing that frustration in her heart to stir up once again.

"Maybe but what does it matter to you?" Ran shouted as she tried hard to hold back the tears from falling again but they were coming back all too fast.

"Is this about _your _favorite detective, right?" Vermouth questioned avoiding saying, "our," all together as she let out a hand to help Ran to her feet. Yet Ran didn't grab Vermouth's hand as Ran decided to stay on the ground while crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Again what does it matter to you?" Ran mumbled, "Don't you know that what happens between Shinichi and me or Conan-kun and myself—"

Vermouth blinked as Ran's mouth suddenly closed and then the brunette rolled on her side, back facing Vermouth all together, and said, "Simply stays between us?"

Vermouth turned to her sofa and sat down on it even though its comforter's were missing. She crossed her legs over each other and let out a clever smile.

"Alright then, if you can't talk about it Edogawa Rain...Than how about the inner Mouri-san tell me how she's feeling instead? It would certainly help the both of you feel better." Vermouth said with a light tease.

"Edogawa Rain…" Ran echoed with a soft smile, "Your too much Sharon—Vermouth."

"If you talk, I'll go buy you ice-cream." Vermouth bribed and Ran shifted her body back towards Vermouth to show the older adult quite a nice little scowl. "Between friends," Vermouth added quickly, "Not because you're a child, Angel."

"The two of us as friends…Huh?" Ran whispered and finally gave in because the whole thing was eating her up inside. Ran was ready to numb out the pain and that was never a good thing to do. "Well if you _must_ know… For starters if I had _**known**_…If I had known it was him…I would have never put Shinichi under that spot light like the way I did."

"What do you mean Angel?"

"I rambled on like an idiot." Ran plainly replied, not really answering Vermouth. "Until I made him feel a thousand times guiltier of the position he was in. Think about it, if Shinichi truly loves me than it must have been horrible to sit there quiet and not be able to aid me. Even I myself would have snapped in front of him and told him the truth in a heartbeat if it was me in _his_ shoes!"

"Cool guy has always been strong Angel. Why else do you think I am putting so much into him? He is my silver bullet because he can withstand the things that people normally cannot. He is the only one that can save us."

Ran wanted to question her words but decided not to, surely Vermouth meant us by just including herself with Ran.

"You know," Ran started, "If I was part of a TV show, I'm sure people would have me on a stake and want to watch me die after what I've done to Shinichi." Vermouth resisted the urge to smile.

"That's being a bit too hard on yourself Mouri-san because no one wants you dead…Well maybe except Gin…" Ran rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess you never met raging fan-girls before."

Vermouth hummed and Ran nodded on, then Vermouth took the initiative and stood back up.

"In any case, Ange, I made you a sandwich." Vermouth said walking out and bringing back Ran the turkey and cheese sandwich she made earlier. "Eat up while I go buy us some ice cream to heal the bruise."

Ran reached for the table and pulled herself up.

"Okay." Vermouth seemed pleased with this as she decided to go get changed to into one of her many disguises before heading out. Ran looked at the sandwich and took it in her hands, ready to eat up but then she paused. Something inside her felt off by the whole situation.

It was true that Vermouth was a nice woman but she was also Ran's kidnapper so even Ran couldn't help herself but to think badly of the woman. After all Vermouth did claim earlier that her job meant everything to her at the moment and nothing else would come between it. Thus Ran went ahead and peeled open the sandwich. She went as far as flattening the bunched up turkey strips and sure enough what she was looking for fell out and rolled across her paper plate. Ran picked up the small object, and examined it.

A sleeping pill.

_So that's how she wants to play._ Ran thought as she tightened the sleeping pill in her right fist and then shoved it into her black short pants pocket.

Ran even went as far as finishing the sandwich because she didn't was Vermouth to suspect that she had found the pill and prepped for her own little act.

When Vermouth left from her room, Ran greeted her with an opening yawn and told her how wonderful the meal was. Vermouth smiled at her with those eyes of hers that sparkled with mischief. "I'm feeling tired." Ran muttered, and Vermouth was quick to offer her assistance to fixing back up her bed, the sofa, and nestled Ran back onto it for another cold slumber.

"Sweet dreams Angel." Vermouth whispered to Ran as Ran slid her eyes closed shut waiting to hear Vermouth leave to begin her true operations.

Unfortunately Vermouth decided to do some cleaning irritation Ran who was trying to keep up her façade. Thankfully after what had felt like an hour had passed, finally Vermouth gathered her things and was out the door and finally with the sound of the door locking behind her, Ran got up and her full scale counter attack was now on the way.

"TV is a blessing in disguise." Ran muttered, as she rubbed her hands together looking into Vermouth's supply cleaning closet. Ran reached into the closet and pulled out an iron and cracked a smile. "Anyone up for some _Home Alone_ Six?"

**XXX**

"Kudo-kun, where are you going?" Haibara asked as she scurried along side of him with a panicky expression written on her face. Behind them the detective boys followed slowly behind with Agasa entertaining them with one of his horrible quizzes.

"The agency." Shinichi replied as he kept his eyes forward towards his destination. Retrieving Ran.

Shinichi just couldn't believe how he had planned to go on to obtain this prize. However the time for riding things out could no longer be acceptable. Not when Ran's life depended on it.

He had already begun feeling the effects of her missing presence. She had meant everything to him and now she was gone, that smile, that laughter, that warmth, out of his sight, for who knows long...

If only, if only, he could turn back time, yet at the same time he didn't want to change it. Especially since she announced that she wanted to be his Kudo Ran.

So now he was left with one choice and that was to fight back but this time at full force. Shinichi had already issued the call to Heji to come over and he also asked Jodie-sensei and her team to come back to Japan as soon as possible. Jodie naturally agreed but told him it would at least take her a day or so to get over there so Shinichi waited.

This bothered him to no end but he could wait because he was often reminded of Ran's situation in doing so. If she could wait, he could as well.

Thus here he was now. It had been three days past where Ran had made the call to him about her safety. Shinichi sincerely hoped that Ran was okay as he was unable to make contact with her again since the incident. It had made him extremely anxious but luckily he had Haibara.

Haibara was the one in charge of getting that reconnection with Ran but she informed him that the problem of contacting Ran must have been Vermouth's doing.

"_Vermouth must have taken Mouri-san to some sort of building where they allow calls to go out but not in. The only way we'd be able to get in contact again is if Mouri-san decided to contact us through her own methods."_

This meaning, Haibara would probably never receive a call from Ran simply because Ran was too darn stubborn in some situations.

"_**I'm a big girl Shinichi; I can take care of myself."**_

Given the circumstance of Ran's over confidence in some situations, it would probably take weeks before hearing her voice again. The chances of Ran even calling would have to be dire or life threatening.

"Think about what you're doing Kudo—_**this**_ is _crazy._ We cannot evolve the others." Haibara replied while trying to grab a hold on him. She spoke to him in a very low angry whisper so that the detective boys couldn't hear in the slightest bit. "When I agreed to help you stop _**them**_, I didn't mean that I would aid you in telling everyone the truth about _**us**_."

"Then stay behind." Shinichi replied unconsciously harsh as he was too busy thinking about Ran's dilemma. Ran always had a way of making him panic. However due to his harshness Haibara stopped all together and stared at him with disbelief that he would say such a thing to her.

Shinichi too stopped once realizing what he did and backtracked over to the stunned woman. He told Agasa and the others to go ahead of them as they needed to talk. Yet as he turned to face her, Haibara simply wanted a quick apology so that she may leave and let him to, what she thought would be to continue down his doomed spiral.

However Shinichi would not let her leave without stating his case, and thus he did. "I told you didn't I? That I never wanted to pull you into this mess. I promised to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. The only one who is going to get exposed is me. This is the only way."

"No it isn't Kudo! There are other ways! You're thinking illogically because of—"

"Then what Shiho, what do you recommend we do? I'm open for anything if you think I'm rushing this. After all we are partners." Haibara's Shiho's mouth dropped open and she looked down at the floor. Shinichi approached her slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Shiho we haven't gotten that much closer to the Black Organization since we started. I can't sit by anymore idly knowing that my future wife is in the hands of my greatest enemy. I'm supposed to be the knight and shining armor aren't I?"

"Don't act so smug Kudo." Haibara replied as she swatted his hand away from her shoulder. "It will only be the death of you." With that Haibara did something Shinichi had expected from her. She left his side and turned back towards Agasa's. Shinichi sighed at her retreating figure. He had really hoped that Haibara would rise up to this occasion and really make the effort to end it but then again, he knew he was asking too much from her.

This was a really big step and at least he could be happy that he finally got her to at least go by the name she had left behind all these years. Maybe one day he would get her to finally step into her old shoes before everyone confidently. One day that he had hoped would come soon enough.

Shinichi scratched the back of his head and turned back to continue his own mission only to see the detective boys still hanging around. They refused to leave without him and when they asked where, "Ai-chan," was he had no choice but to lie and state she wasn't feeling well.

Concern quickly swept over their faces as they fell for his blatant lie and then back on the route to reviving the ever so missing Kudo Shinichi. He only hoped Kogoro wouldn't kill him once everything was said and done.

**XXX**

She couldn't believe him!

He was always so reckless, too reckless for his own good. Her hand rested on her forehead as sweat slowly raced down it. She had been willing to transform back to her original state but it would be for his eyes only to witness. She couldn't let anyone else be involved as Haibara knew all too well what would happen.

Kudo had crossed a line when he announced he was going to tell them the truth. She couldn't believe his idiocy and to think it was all because of _her_ that he was doing it.

The Black Organization wasn't someone who would allow themselves to be captured so easily without at least taking down someone else in the process. An eye for an eye had always been their motto and now Haibara was left to watch the disaster unfold.

All of this to come thanks to Mouri Ran.

The name itself a source of most of her respect but also a great deal of hatred following behind it.

"She should be ashamed." Haibara mumbled clearly annoyed by her absence. "If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be rushing into this."

Haibara gazed down at the detective badge and gritted her teeth. It was about time the two of them had a little one on one discussion. Haibara held it close to her mouth and pressed the talk button. "Mouri-san are you there?"

Static followed but as anticipated finally the woman of the hour's voice appeared in quick response.

"Ai-chan?"

So Haibara may have lied about not being able to get in contact with the girl after all but Haibara had her reasons for doing such things. The main motive behind it was while Haibara did want to aid Shinichi – apart of her still felt very aggressive towards Ran's personality.

"What happened to being a karate champion?" Haibara asked in a mocking tone as she lowered the badge from her mouth expecting no reply.

"She was defeated," Ran replied with a weak tone, "but I refuse to give up."

In the background Haibara swore she could hear Ran's voice struggling to move certain things around. "I—may be a kid again but—ah—that isn't going to stop me from doing what needs to be done. " Ran said with a heavy breath and a loud thud following behind it.

"Kid again?" Haibara echoed with a shocked tone and Ran's silent curse trailed close afterwards.

"Don't tell Shinichi." Ran begged, "The last thing I need to hear is that he suffered a heart attack from worrying about me."

"He might already be dead by the time you get back to us…"Haibara muttered to herself or so she thought until all the sounds of the movement on the other side of the transmitter ceased.

"What happened to him?" Ran's frantic yell came nearly knocking Haibara o ff her balance and Haibara had had no choice but to head down the alleyway to avoid the suspicious glances from nearby pedestrians.

"Kudo plans to tell your father and the others about his predicament. He plans to tell them that he really is Kudo Shinichi."

"_**WHAT**_?" Ran exploded, the sound of glass shattering easily heard. "Stop him! You have to stop him!" Ran commanded and Shiho blinked in confusion.

"You mean…You don't want him to expose—"

"Of course I don't want him to expose himself! That's the last thing I would ever want him to do!" Ran's groan followed over the line, "That idiot, I swear if anyone's going to kill him it ought to be me!"

Haibara felt a small chuckle come but held it back. "Tell him I'm a big girl. I mean, I know it's hard to believe with the way I am now but what Shinichi doesn't know won't kill him right? Besides," Ran said laughing, "Things are about to get extremely interesting over here."

Haibara didn't know how to reply to that, until what followed after. A sniffle, "Or at least I hope this works. Oh Shinichi, I can't believe you sometimes…"

Haibara felt a shockwave through her heart, and bit her lip.

"You truly love him don't you?" Haibara asked sounding a bit bitter.

"Yes." Came Ran's immediate reply and then, "You do too don't you?"

Haibara's heart ached painfully and tears rolled steadily down her face. "I'm sorry." Ran said sensing Haibara's emotion but Haibara shook her head.

"Don't be Mouri-san. The way I love Kudo-kun is far differently than love you give him. To me Kudo-kun is the closest thing I have left of as a family after my sister died. "

"Ai-chan…"

"It seems I can't help you in your request Mouri-san." Haibara whispered softly, with a heavy breath as she leaned against the walls of the outside world. Ran's own confusion sounded off through the line and Haibara smiled. "Kudo-kun wouldn't listen to me if I tried…Besides, if you'd let me, I'd like to stay by his side in your place for a little bit longer."

"You may," Ran replied, Haibara could hear her smile, "but just for that little bit longer." Ran added with a laugh.

"Thank you Mouri-san." Haibara whispered, lowering the detective badge down to the ground as she shut her eyes and prepared for the transformation of a lifetime.

"No, thank you Ai-chan. Thank you."

**XXX**

**To Be Continued!**

**XXX**

_Bonding with Ran and Ai is always fun – oh I hope to god none of you want to put me on a stick and burn me. I wasn't trying to make Shiho seem at all evil or a B— or anything like that. I was trying to dig into her head and see how she would react to Shinichi's shenanigans. _

_I wanted to bring Shiho and Ran together in a sisterly complex so that is how I hope it went. This chapter was made to be gushy happy but you'll be the one to tell me that._

_Anyways here are the reviews that I shall not forsake!_

**Reviewer's Lounge:**

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw: ** Success! I've gotten someone to shed a tear, I am happy as that makes me one step closer to world domination! No, I'm kidding but I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Sock Monsta: **Updated late but you got what you wanted, I hope!

**FORD B: **Thank you for that! Hope you enjoyed!

**Yomem18: ** Welcome aboard the review team, glad to have you, hope you enjoy your stay!

**Review Lord:** Yes she did shrink and yes I was also happy for the Kudo Ran part, mmh, love is in the air!

**Angelsgrace:** Yeah Ran's becoming quite the delinquent, I feel bad for Vermouth.

**X-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-X: **Don't worry I understand the college thing being a student myself! I don't mind short reviews either, people are busy, life is life, and I can wait for the review as it brings a smile to my face when it does reach me!

**Flowerneko: **I feel the same way about the anime! It feels like it's going so slow! P.S I love your tag name, it's so pretty!

**XXX**

With that settled, I do like to say, thank you for sticking with me and thanks for the adds, favorites, and what not! Hope to see you soon, give me at least a week; I have a paper to right ALREADY!

Oh school…Why did I ever want it to come as fast as it did!

See you next time!


	15. Her Discovery

_Hey again – it looks like we're slowly inching our way toward the end. I feel really bad because I hate waiting for things so to make you go through this is making me really want to push for the best! So let me not waste your time any longer!_

_Here we go!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 15: **Her Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan… Obviously as I would have totally let Ran know the truth a lot sooner than the way she does not know now in the real series!

**Dedication: ** This chapter is mainly dedicated towards Review Lord as they helped me figure out the plot/ trap I was going to do. However I am also thankful to everyone that has reviewed over the months/ years as I would have not been able to continue without you!

**XXX**

A smile stretched across her lips as she lowered the badge and slipped it back into her shorts. To think she felt nothing but hostility toward Ai-chan until now. Ran snickered, had she not been so jealous of Shinichi's and Ai's closeness maybe she would have learned Ai's true intentions from the start.

"Oh well, live and learn." Ran muttered as she turned her attention back onto the last bit of her sinister plan. When Vermouth would eventually open the door, Ran Knew, she was in for a very rude welcoming as there were a couple trip wires spread all around the room. Even Ran had a hard time avoiding any calamity.

It would only be a matter of time now though. Ran was giddy to see if she was capable of pulling off such a stunt before making her exit out of this dreaded hotel room. Ran headed slowly over to the bedroom but paused, stopping when she found Vermouth's desk in her sights again.

Not only did Vermouth leave without tying Ran down properly but she also left her laptop opened and ready to be used if needed be. Ran licked her lips as she backtracked toward the desk and climbed up the chair to slide herself into position where the keyboard was at her mercy.

"Of course it's password protected." Ran grumbled when she tried to open it for her wandering eyes. The last thing that was password protected took her nearly half a day to find out. "But that was Shinichi's password," Ran reminded herself as Shinichi always had made her life more difficult when it came to hiding certain "secrets." "And this is Vermouths." Ran added with a smirk as she typed in her guess and watched it take the word Angel with ease and opening the system without another error.

"If only Shinichi's password had been like hers." Ran grumbled with a faint blush as she remembered the idiocy that happened to her in the past. She thought that Shinichi would make his password her birthday of all things but of course her ideals were denied.

Yet what if it hadn't taken so long?

What would have happened then?

What would Ran have done if all those text messages she sent him fell into her lap? It would have certainly made her question the truth much quicker than her previous attempts. Ran leaned back into the chair and hummed. If that was the case, would she have let the thought go or hold onto it? Would she still be in this position that she was now in?

Ran sighed, so many unanswered questions that neither mattered at the time because the past was the past and there was no way of going back in time to actually know. Besides she had other things to do. For example, getting back to the man she loved and perhaps really becoming the Kudo Ran she wished to be.

So again Ran pulled her chair under the desk and went back to work at discovering the hidden secrets of the Black Organization through Vermouth's many written files. Most of them were junk, and others were just plain, uninteresting, messages that were written out to other members. Ran discovered too that half of them were addressed to Vodka, another BO member, she assumed by the name.

"Just how many of these are there?" Ran questioned silently scanning the thousands of mail with a sweat drop rolling down her forehead. There was no way she could read through them all before Vermouth's return so Ran decided to check in any of Vermouth's saved folders for a hint.

"Yes!" Ran cried out as she double clicked the Draft folder and found the one mail that caught her interest. It was titled, "An Angels Descent," which Ran felt obligated to read and as she began to scan through the message – her eyes widened in shock.

"This can't be right!" Ran shouted in disbelief as she read over the names that appeared in the letter. Ran scrolled through the paragraph holding her left hand to her mouth during the process. "This can't be right…Unless…"

Ran thought back on Vermouth's words to her on her first night of being stuck in this prison.

"_I thought I was destined to die without meaning but after you had saved my life, my goals suddenly changed."_

"And this is your way of fighting back…" Ran breathed out, "An attack from the inside…I have to tell Ai-chan. She needs to know that her sister is actually—"

The front door clicked open and Ran pushed her chair back at the sound of Vermouth's voice of greeting holding one plastic bag where the ice-cream box resided. "Watch— "Ran tried to warn running to beat Vermouth to slamming the door back shut at seeing the fishing line threatening to break with the paint bucket looming overhead. However in the process of running back she forgot about the many other traps that were on and about and managed become the victim herself.

Ran groaned painfully when she slipped on the melted ice from early and in turn the whole slide caused Ran to collide face first into the wall.

"Angel?" Vermouth shouted opening the door once she heard Ran's groan. Yet she soon regretted doing such a thing when blue paint covered her along with a bucket that greeted her with a knock over the head. Vermouth dropped the plastic bag and then ran her fingers though her hair with the look of disgust on her face. However Vermouth quickly let go of the horrid blue ink in her locks when her eyes caught sight of the opened balcony. Beyond that a rope of tied bed sheets leading down over the fence to below. "Oh Angel!" Vermouth cried out, rushing over to it without glancing at her surroundings.

"N-no wait…" Ran called weakly as the collision with the wall caused a greater effect on her due to her age but that wasn't enough to stop Vermouth from sliding over the same trap as Ran. Ran winced at the sound of Vermouth falling completely over on her back. She would probably feeling that all day. "Just don't grab the t—"

Ran closed her eyes with both hands as Vermouth groaned weakly after the table leg broke in half letting the iron that rested on top of it meet Vermouth's already bruised forehead. Ran swallowed watching the last bit of her trap come unfold. Since the iron had also been hooked up to a fishing line, eggs and its basket now dropped from its resting place on top of one of the ceiling's fan blades. As if that wasn't bad enough small pillows feathers slowly cascaded down onto Vermouth's face and body sealing the humiliating final blow.

The karate champion blinked, her plan certainly did work but now Ran was regretting the whole thing now that she knew the truth of Vermouth's plans. Ran slowly made her way over to the dazed woman, who thankfully was still alive and kicking. Vermouth's eyes quickly shot open at hearing Ran's footsteps and in the process scaring Ran who jumped back and squeaked from seeing Vermouth's eyes roll toward her own.

"Um...Sorry?" Ran said with a smile but Vermouth simply rolled her eyes.

"I suppose this is goodbye than eh Angel?" Vermouth asked since her body wouldn't respond and Ran's eyes shifted toward the door leading to her escape and then back on Vermouth.

"No goodbyes." Ran replied surprising Vermouth. Ran chuckled, "It's kind of ironic too that I would be saying this. All I ever wanted to do since I got here was to run away and be with Shinichi again…Yet now I know my place is here so I'm asking you please, please take me to meet your boss Sharon—"

"_Chris_," Vermouth corrected with a grit which Ran gladly responded by issuing the name, "Vermouth," instead.

"And why should I take you to see the boss Angel?"

"Because I wantto _meet _her… "Ran replied softly as she gripped her palms together and placed them to her lips, "I _**want **_to meet _Akemi Miyano_!"

"Ho—someone's been snooping around." Vermouth said, while reaching back to rub her aching back, while Ran kept her determination in check.

"It still doesn't make sense that Akemi-san is still alive and this company's boss no less! It stated clearly in the letter that the body the FBI found was a total fake but how is that possible? How does anyone create the illusion of a dead person?"

"Mannequins Angel." Vermouth replied smoothly and an exclamation mark shot over Ran's head as she glanced at the floor in deep thought. "There are experts in the world that can make even mannequins appear very realistic if made with flesh. It certainly comes in handy because even the most trained professional doctor wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"That's horrible." Ran replied, in utter disbelief.

"But it works, and still does considering Akai…Right?" Ran blinked in confusion, she didn't know how to answer that question. She couldn't think of anyone named Akai…

"Not exactly." A firm darker voice answered and Ran froze, she hadn't heard anyone come in! Her head whipped around to see a man hovering over her. In fact upon seeing who he was, she immediately paled. The man pushed his glasses up over his nose. "I still haven't confirmed if the person I saw in the bombing case was Akai or not. It could be someone else in the FBI disguising as him to trick us."

"S-Subaru-san..." Okiya blinked and looked down to see a young girl pointing up at him with wide eyes. He greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ran-san," Ran swallowed, he recognized her with ease! "How's Kinichi-kun doing?" He teased and she gritted her teeth. What he wanted from her, Ran didn't know but what rattled her mind that very moment was if he was truly friend or foe?

**XXX**

"You can't be serious!" Kogoro yelled as he accused the boy once again of lying while his wife Eri and Megure held him back from strangling Shinichi all together. However despite all this ruckus Shinichi's expression was cool and calm as he once again nodded to confirm that he truly is the missing in action, Kudo, Shinichi.

Kogoro continued to disagree with the idea and while Shinichi anticipated this, he still was annoyed with Kogoro's constant rejection of the idea. Maybe it was the simple fact that Shinichi knew that if he was to really marry Ran that meant putting up with this guy as well.

The other's held mixed reactions as well. Most of the detective agency was in utter disbelief except for Takagi who recalled an earlier incident. The FBI members saw the announcement only to serve as to confirm their own skeptical thoughts on the boy and finally the detective boys agreed to the idea as well. Their reasons being because it sounded so cool! "There's just no way that the brat over there is the elder brat because I've seen them at the same time together!" Even the detective boys had to agree with this.

"A ruse," Hattori pointed out taking the initiation to defend Shinichi's side as being the only one besides Agasa to really have known the truth for so long. "Considering how many times I've covered for him and then there was other people who gladly stepped in when you all made hints to discovering the truth."

"Oh yeah like who?" Hattori began to sweat.

"W-well there's always K-Kaito Kid. Yeah Kaito kid! I mean…He just happened to be posing as Shinichi when Shinichi was there as Conan. It makes me wonder if he also knows the truth and has been using it as his advantage." Hattori replied laughing a bit as he saw the look of annoyance written on Shinichi's face.

Shinichi clenched his knuckles. It still to this day made his blood boil whenever he saw Kaito Kid wooing Ran in _his_ body. It made him feel inferior and Shinichi hated it just as much as Ran hated being called weak.

"Look," Hattori continued, cutting Shinichi away from his thoughts, "I know the reason why you refuse to believe it Kogoro. It's hard to come to terms with that all these years you've let a teenage boy live in the same house with your daughter, especially even to go as far as to bathe with her."

"Hattori!" Shinichi cried out blushing brightly as the detective boys all echoed that he was a pervert remembering the picture they discovered on his phone once. Shinichi sweat dropped and whirled towards Kogoro to plead for mercy. "I closed my eyes I swear!" Shinichi said to Kogoro hoping that it would control the raging fire that was building inside the elder man. However those plans quickly ruined when Eri became added onto his list of problem.

Before she was gladly holding Kogoro back to give Shinichi the moment to defend himself but now she freed her husband from his hold and let him have at Shinichi all he wanted. This made Shinichi flee in terror with Kogoro cursing behind him followed by Kazuha with a rope to tie him down who was also enraged by Shinichi's dirty play. Luckily behind her the detective boys held toy hand cuffs ready to aid Shinichi as they always did despite his perverted ways.

"So is this the same for_ her_?" Jodie asked Hattori who seemed to be chuckling away at the sight of Shinichi run around the table with Kogoro chasing him and Kazuha trying to surprise tackle him by going over the Sofa.

Jodie seemed irritated by all the nonsense, but continued to press as she had a job to do, and criminals to catch. "Is it the same for Ai-chan?"

"Ai-chan?" Takagi and Sato questioned in union while the detective boy's voices also followed soon as they now managed to lock down Kazuha who had failed to capture the ever so frantic Shinichi.

Heji gazed down at the ground; he didn't know what to say.

"Yes," A firm gentle voice came as it opened the door to the detective agency's office right into Kogoro's face causing him to drop his attack on Shinichi and consciousness all together. "Yes the same was for me too."

Haibara smiled sincerely as she was greeted everyone in her true form. Every person in that room dropped their attention on other things and now was addressing Haibara's radiant presence. Haibara bowed, "My name is Miyano, Shiho but you all know me as my shrunken self, Haibara, Ai."

"Ai-chan…" Sato said and Haibara lifted one hand up.

"Everything Kudo-kun has said is true. I should know considering it was the pill that I created that shrunk him into the boy in the first place." Their mouth's dropped in a matter of seconds but Haibara didn't let that bug her she reached into her pocket and pulled out another trial replica of the true antidote. "I will prove it to you as he takes this pill."

"Don't want." Shinichi replied scratching his ear and in turn surprising Haibara all together. She shot him a nasty glare.

Shinichi sighed as he moved over to Haibara and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room. The other's tried to hear but Hattori stopped them mentioning that they owed it to Shinichi to let him have his alone time after coming clean. They naturally agreed and decided to finally tend to the unconscious detective Mouri Kogoro.

**XXX**

As soon as Shinichi and Haibara had reached outside everyone's ear shot, the now reformed Haibara crouched down to Shinichi's level and said, "It seems I just don't understand you Kudo-kun. Why in the world would you go through all the trouble of telling them who you are and then not want to take the pill that will make you grow again?"

"Because I agree with Vermouth's reasoning's." Haibara shot him a betrayed look but he quickly calmed her down by holding her hand.

"Relax Shiho, I didn't mean it like that. I meant her reasoning behind giving us only one antidote. Ran said she it herself that we could trust Vermouth and while I must admit it sounded crazy for Ran to say—there must have been a reason behind it to do such things."

"Well obviously there is one Kudo! Clearly they have her brainwashed with their lies Kudo. I understand that she loves you but we have already seen Vermouth turn her against us. Thankfully I have turned her worries about the two of us straight when I talked to her earlier."

"Wait, wait…" Shinichi said as he released Haibara's hand and gave her a confused look. "You talked to Ran? I thought you said—"

"Obviously I lied Kudo." His expression immediately became tense. "_**But**_ before you snap at me, I want to know why do you agree with that witches reasoning's?"

Shinichi took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck that felt aflame.

"The Black Organization will go crazy at seeing you on the news broadcast Shiho. They will come meet us in whatever location we plan out. They don't need to know I'm alive because they don't suspect Conan yet. I already told you this Shiho..."

"I know but—"

The two of them were interrupted from the static coming over Haibara's detective badge. Haibara took it out to examine which Shinichi snatched it away, moving past Haibara and heading down the stairs to talk to Ran alone. Haibara didn't find it one bit insulting as she knew he would react that way after she had lied to him. He was always cranky whenever she did things like this.

"Ran!" Shinichi called into the detective badge, his heart was pounding ever so much as he couldn't wait to hear the sound of her voice again.

"Tch not so loud." His smirk quickly fell.

"Where's Ran? What have you done to her Vermouth?"

"Shinichi!" Ran's cried out in the background which was soon muffled out in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you Bourbon." Vermouth said with a chuckle, "She was really getting on my last nerve."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed dangerously. So Bourbon existed after all and from the sound of it, he was Vermouth's accomplice. "If you haven't noticed by the sound of my voice cool kid that thanks to your girlfriend my life has become hell. I am now unfit to care for her after she destroyed half of my complex apartment trying to escape!"

Shinichi cursed. He thought he told Ran to stay put, why was it that she never listened to him? "My poor back met its demise but all is handled as Bourbon here will make sure she is well taken care of when she meets our dearest boss."

"What but—"

"You thought I was going to take her to Gin? Well after this fiasco I decided to set her aside once and for all."

"You can't!" Shinichi cried out desperately while Vermouth threw her head back and laughed even louder.

"Oh, but I can if you don't stop messing around. Hurry and bring Sherry to us or say goodbye to your precious Angel. So bye bye for now cool guy."

"No! Wait! Stop!"

Static followed and Shinichi began to get even more tense, "Ran! Ran! Ran!"He continued to call her name as he clicked the detective badge to respond but only static followed. "Ran! RAN! RANNN—!"

**XXX**

"It's finished." Vermouth stated, as she continued to hold her back with her left hand and with her right she placed the detective badge on the counter. Okiya also dropped Ran allowing Ran to fall on her bottom as she absorbed the events that just went down before her very eyes.

It was all very confusing for her to sit still and stay silent about.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you allowing yourself to become the enemy?" Ran yelled at the top of her voice as she scrambled back to her feet. "You're not the enemy! You used to be but not anymore!" Ran muttered with tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Enough is enough! Please!"

Vermouth glanced at Ran and sighed. She moved over to the girl, avoiding the traps that still hung around and bent down to her eye level. Ran placed her hands on Vermouth's knees. "Please just tell him the truth! Shinichi will understand! I know in my heart that he will! I don't understand it! Why does everyone keep insisting that lying is the best way to handle things! Please Shar—"

Ran's eyes flew wide when a hard slap was issued across her face.

This single slap delivered to her by Vermouth of all people…

"I told you that person doesn't exist anymore. She died Angel. She's gone and dead."

"I don't think so—"

Another strong slap was delivered and this time Ran spat out blood. Okiya merely observed as Vermouth stood up quickly pushing Ran away from possibly reaching deeper into her already bruised heart. "But…"

"Get her out of my sight before I do something I _might_ regret!"

Ran winced at the sound of Vermouth's hand slamming into the table as Vermouth cursed.

"Come on Ran-san." Okiya offered as he took Ran's hand and guided her carefully toward the door. Ran glanced back at Vermouth's back and for the first time in day, Ran realized that she was terrified of Vermouth. However Ran stopped at the door and turned back one last time.

"Please be safe _Sharon_." Ran said in the tiniest whispers as she took her leave and when the door shut the world seemed to spin towards Vermouth. She was covered in paint, eggs, and feathers but still didn't bother to remove any of it as her gaze found its way out the sliding glass door.

"Sorry Angel but even _**I**_ can't guarantee that one."

**XXX**

**To Be Continued!**

**XXX**

_Sorry I won't be answering reviews today as I'm kind of in a rush to get to my Theories of Personalities class. However I did read them and you have my deepest thanks as they are my inspiration to keep moving toward a new chapter so please let me know what you think about it especially [The Twist]. Thanks!_

_I hope you all don't want to stab me, but I thought the series would be awesome if it had some sort of secret betrayal in the organization itself that even Haibara didn't know of. Again you have my thanks, take care and hopefully see you soon! _


	16. Their Happiness

I wanted to apologize, the chapters might be a bit slower, and I'm addicted to FFXIV Online. Though I'll try to continue to push out chapters for you of course!

Any who today as I was finishing this chapter up I was listening to all sorts of Disney songs. When I say Disney songs I mean like old school Little Mermaid and Tarzan songs. The _**good**_ stuff! Anyways it helped write out the rest of this chapter. Thanks again for waiting for me and I hope you like it as much as I do!

Oh it's something there from Beauty and the best –I love Pandora! Anyways LOL! To the reviews!

_**Sock Monsta: **__Finally your update is here! Sorry again! _

_**Angelsgrace:**__ Your telling me! I feel the same way, only time will tell right?_

_**Review Lord: **__Haha thanks! But yeah Kogoro and Shinichi are soon going to get in a little "discussion," about Ran. Trouble ensures._

_**Clemence Black: **__Thank you and welcome to the review board! Hope you enjoy your stay!_

To everyone else, thanks again for being loyal reviewers that have managed to wait for me! I feel terrible so maybe this will make it up to you!

**XXX**

**Chapter 16:** Their Happiness

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Detective Conan.

**WARNING:** It gets AU a bit from here on out because well we don't know how DC ends so things will go off in my own little plot. So yes, things won't make sense but that's why it's called a fan fiction right? So bare with me!

**XXX**

The car ride had become rather difficult for Ran to manage as her patience was beginning to run thin. Ran had never been the social butterfly but this silence did not please her in the slightest. In fact it had gotten to the point where it had become slightly nauseating. She had initially hoped the sound of her fingers tapping against the belt buckle would bring her comfort, but it didn't, and Ran felt livid.

"I'm not a karate champion anymore." Ran said from her spot in the back seat of Okiya's convertible. "So wouldn't this be considered a little extreme?" Ran asked gesturing to her now bound hands. Whenever she attempted to separate her hands from each other, the distance was nothing of a major difference especially with these handcuffs.

Ran glanced up at the mirror to face Okiya's changed appearance yet it stayed the same keeping her mystified. Had she known ahead of time of Okiya's brick wall demeanor – Ran would have surely taken her chances with Vermouth instead. Thus Ran leaned back into the seat with a sigh before trying at a different topic. "So, why did Akemi-san form the Black Organization?"

"She did not form it. She only plays a role in it as we all do." Okiya finally answered causing Ran to sit back up and lean a bit more in while placing her handcuffed hands on her lap.

"Then how is she the boss?" Okiya smirked as he guided his hands across the wheel while he turned a corner.

"Playing detective are we? I thought that was 'Kinichi-kun's' job." Ran's face immediately turned bright red at that comment.

"I, uh, well, um…" Ran blinked a couple of times before she gave up looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

'_I have been acting like Shinichi haven't I? It's not like I have a choice though! What else am I supposed to do? If Shinichi was here I wouldn't have to do his job for him!' _Ran slowly raised her eyes back on the rear view mirror. Her blush was well seen stretching across her nose as she tried to regain her composure.

"It's not, it's not what you think—"

"Irish," Ran blinked.

"Eh?"

"The member you're looking for is Irish. He is the one who first started this counter attack and he is also the one that killed our boss. It was he who granted Akemi power and since no one else has ever made contact with the boss except for Irish, his plan only reached farther distances. All he had to do was obtain a voice modulator and everything was set."

"But how did you know that Irish was the one who killed your boss? "

"Irish was my partner."

"Partner… Oh I see so the BO works in teams too?" Ran questioned and then regretted it when she saw Okiya's smirk fade.

"No..I'm actually an undercover agent of the FBI Mouri-san. Our job was to be recruited and gather information. Even some of the higher ups in the FBI don't know of our existence in the BO. It's a very dangerous job Mouri-san. We could get killed by our own allies if discovered and unfortunately I was witnessed to that very incident."

Okiya kept silent after that and Ran didn't blame him either. She only wondered what was his interior motive was because from the sounds of it, he still held a heavy grudge against the FBI member that killed Irish. Ran hoped it wasn't someone she knew too. From the looks of it she wouldn't be getting any more information from him. Hopefully Ai's sister would fill her in.

The entire situation was so heartbreaking. Each BO member that she had met so far had their own little agendas and stories to tell. It was a shame that they became the villains for trying to play hero. Ran could only imagine Akemi's tale. She had to leave her sister behind thinking that she was dead so that she could put an end to their nightmare.

It reminded Ran of Shinichi. In a way he had thrown away his identity in price of keeping her safe and while she really hated him for not trusting her in her abilities, she just couldn't stop her love for him in the long run.

'_What is that stupid guy up to now I wonder?'_

**XXX**

"We're going to get her out of there alive Kudo-kun." Haibara reassured Shinichi. Ever since he had returned from talking to 'Ran,' his facial expression had changed for the worst.

He was completely out of it to the point he became quite frantic. Haibara had never seen anyone rush a ton of people out of the house like Shinichi did. It was amazing how much love can drive someone. Haibara wondered if that how she was like when she first took the pill to shrink her. She didn't know and quite frankly, she didn't want to remember.

Now they were heading to the television news broadcast center. The very place where Haibara first swore away from at all cost. Her stomach churned just thinking about Gin's expression upon seeing such things. It wasn't something Haibara was looking forward to but considering the circumstances, she had no choice. If anything, Haibara would not regret it because if she did die at least she would be able to see her sister again.

Shinichi glanced up at Haibara, and she wondered if it was an awkward task for him to do. To him it must have been another person he would have to get used to seeing from a different angle and she would also have to get used to it as well. Those eye's of his, she couldn't read very well now that those glasses ever visible than usual.

"I know Shiho, I, I just worry is all. I don't want to put you through all of this and then see it was all for _nothing_."

"_Kudo-kun_, Mouri-san will be _fine._ Her heart is _strong_." Shinichi scratched his head, groaning.

"I know but Vermouth said she was taking Ran to her boss! I don't even know what to expect what might happen to Ran. I don't want to even think about it."

"Then stop talking about it, you're only going to make it worse than it already is." Haibara replied earning a small, 'ah', in agreement from Shinichi. Haibara raised her head upon seeing Agasa's car pull up. She turned her attention back onto Shinichi. "Well are you ready to go?"

Shinichi shook his head, and Haibara tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry but I'll have to catch up to you later. There is someone I need to go back and help."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Haibara asked with a tiny smirk. "You might end up dead before the BO reaches you, Kudo."

Shinichi laughed and scratched the back of his head again.

"Yeah well if I don't make peace with Kogoro at some point he might not hand Ran off to me when the time comes."

"Always a step ahead aren't you, Kudo-kun?" Shinichi nodded, grinning about. "You know you're a terrible person, Kudo. I don't see how Ran fell for you."

Shinichi's face instantly fell as Haibara climbed in the car and gave high fives to the other detective boys that were waiting for her.

"Oi, Oi." Shinichi muttered as they waved goodbye to him for now. He was about to retort something about Haibara but decided against it considering what he had said before.

Shinichi turned to head inside but stopped upon hearing the sound of another car slowing behind him. He was surprised to see Okiya in that car. Okiya looked as if he was talking to someone but Shinichi couldn't see, so he could only try his best to read through Okiya's parting lips…

XXX

She hadn't expected the ride to the Black Organizations head quarters be this short.

"It's odd that Sharon would live so close to the people she hates the most in the world."

"She doesn't." Okiya replied smoothly and Ran blinked in confusion. "The reason why we're here is to drop something off."

"Huh?" Ran said as she let her eyes wander outside the window. Those very eyes growing at the sight of seeing her father's agency building staring back at her. Okiya's next words fell on deaf ears because she was smiling to a certain degree.

Shinichi was here. She could feel him, it was almost like he was a few feet away, imagine that! Ran chuckled before turning back to Okiya. "I'm sorry could you repeat what you were saying? It's hard to hear you with the engine running like this."

Okiya smiled, and nodded as he turned off the engine and glanced back at Ran waiting for her nod of approval for him to speak.

"I know how you want to help us Mouri-san. I really do thank your courage but I just want to give you the chance that I wasn't given." He shifted his body back toward her and while she first felt uncomfortable by his sudden closeness, her worries gradually disappeared when he simply released her from her handcuffs. "He's waiting for you, you know. Go to him."

Ran blinked out of shock. He was letting her go? Just like that? Her hand immediately reached for the door handle and Okiya moved away back to his seat, readying to start the car again. Yet Ran found herself in a similar situation. She couldn't grab the door. She couldn't leave. She didn't want things to continue as they were. She didn't want to live knowing she had the power to change things.

Ran lowered her hand, pressed it to her chest and as she did she heard a slam against the window that made her jump up. Her eyes darted to the window and she saw him.

'Shinichi…' She whispered in the depths of her mind as he looked down at her with a disappointed expression. She frowned, awaiting his scold but it never came. He simply turned to Okiya's window and apologized because he had thought he had seen someone else. This caused Ran's heart to freeze at his words. Had he not recognized her?

Or was he just simply avoiding her all together like the many other times he had done before. He had turned away to leave back inside the agency but what Ran did next even went as far as surprising herself. Unconsciously she had managed to tell Okiya to wait for her as she threw the door open with whatever strength she could summon in that pint sized body of hers and called out Shinichi's name.

He turned alarmed, and she collided into him, pulling him into a hug.

"Oi, Oi." Shinichi muttered trying to escape her hold while she growled and held him firm. Shinichi laughed awkwardly. "Do, do I know you?"

Ran's expression turned blank. So he didn't recognize her after all. He was as dense as her! Some detective!

"Stu-pid Shinichi!" Ran said out loud in a long beat. She could almost picture herself as Heji scolding Kazuha at a point like this. "After all these years we've been together, you mean to tell me you can't recognize me when I'm not even wearing glasses like you?"

"R-Ran?" Shinichi choked out and she sighed releasing him from her death grip.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Oi, Shinichi, how dense can you get?"

"But your hair is in a ponytail and you're shrunk!" He explained while pointing at her, and she crossed her hands over her chest with a frown.

"So are you and I caught on?"

"Yet you took years to catch on!" He replied, and she felt a throb of annoyance in the back of her head.

"So what's your point?" She snapped, glaring him down and he returned with a similar glare.

"That you're just as dense too!" Ran knew it was true but she shook in fury none the less and whirled around heading back inside the car.

"Hey where do you think you're going Ran?" Shinichi exclaimed and Ran turned her head and snorted.

"Sorry Shinichi but I'm late for my appointment with the BO's boss. I don't have time for this."

"Eh what are you talking about? Ran get out of this car, right this minute! Don't make me come after you." Ran 'hmphed,' and still looked away so Shinichi climbed in but as soon as he did the door shut behind him. Shinichi whirled to glance behind him to see Okiya on the outside smiling his usual smirk as Okiya headed inside the car to soon start the immobilized car.

Shinichi turned back toward Ran and crawled over to her. "Oi Ran we have to get out of here, you don't understand the situation." He whispered and she put on her seat belt.

"No Shinichi, it's _**you **_who doesn't understand the situation here. I know how you feel but_** trust**_ me on this one when I say not everything is what it appears to be."

Ran didn't know what else to say but thankfully Shinichi relaxed, moving over to his seat far from her own. "I don't like it, but I do trust you Ran. I just hope you don't end up regretting this decision either." With that he put on his own seat belt and stared out the window. Ran grimaced, looking out her own as well.

"So do I Shinichi…So do I." She whispered, rubbing her eye to prevent a tear from falling.

**XXX**

She hadn't expected him to be so quite. Shinichi usually was very vocal about what he was thinking but now he had become like Okiya was before, silent and motionless. Ran wondered what he was thinking about. She wondered if he hated her. He hadn't really said anything to her about missing her and it made her heart grow extremely worried about what'll happen next between them.

Ran glanced towards Shinichi. It had been quite some time since she last saw him and yet he hardly seemed any different at all. It was true that before her was none other than Edogawa Conan but that didn't mean he wasn't the Kudo Shinichi that she had come to know and love. If anything Ran wished that for once that she could get him to take off those silly glasses in front of her. Sure Okiya was around but paid no attention to his presence because all she wanted to do was to have a chance to see those blue eyes that avoided her so.

Hadn't he realized that she had secretly desired all this time for that chance to throw those glasses off? She wanted to see Shinichi not Conan. Shinichi.

It was then that something snapped inside her like before. Ran turned her body towards him as much as her seatbelt would allow and prepared to greet his awkward stare yet there wasn't one to be greeted. He still appeared to be elsewhere as his eyes stayed glued to the many passing cars. Ran frowned as she slowly outstretched her right hand out to him. Her left hand held the bottom of the seat to keep her from slipping and possibly making a bigger fool of herself.

Or was she doing that now?

Her right hand retracted in an instant along with her body. Ran slumped back against the car seat and cursed under her breath. Her right hand rested on her lap, while her left lay casually in the space that separated her from Shinichi. Ran sulked, at the missed opportunity and added a sigh to her depressed state of mind.

'_Come on Ran the last thing you should be doing now is making goo-goo eyes at Kudo Shinichi. There is way other important things you should be thinking about! Like how this day will end and if Shinichi and I will ever return to normal. That's the issue at hand we should be worrying about Yeah...'_

Ran sighed again drifting her gaze one last time toward Shinichi and as she did her breathe caught.

He was staring right at her!

Or rather…Just her left hand? Ran blinked. Perhaps she had invaded his bubble by setting it there? If so she hadn't mean to be a nuisance. She prepared to move that hand away but he stopped her causing her brain to cease for a moment. "S-Shinichi?"

Yet he didn't answer her calls and instead he lifted that hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Earning a rather large blush to stretch across her nose.

"Ran I missed you." He confessed in the smallest of whispers which in turn caused her heart to skip against her chest.

"I, I feel the same way Shinichi…" Ran replied with a smile that would melt the strongest of hearts.

This time Ran removed the seatbelt that held her back and slowly slid over to his side. By now her left hand was entwined with his own as his right hand settled against her right side. Like this she could rest her back into his chest. He was like a giant warm pillow she couldn't get enough of and he well, he welcomed her company with a chuckle.

By now his head rested on her shoulder and she was left eyes shut, hearing his drumming heart with a smile.

"Ran I really missed you." He added and she allowed her eyes to open and glance his way once more. His expression still hidden behind those frames. She frowned, reaching up her free right hand and allowed them to grasp the glasses.

She had expected for him by now to halt her actions but he simply sat still, his heart beating to a nervous rhythm as she slid them gently off his face. How many times had he protested against her from doing such things she wondered? Yet now, here she was, setting them off to his left side, and no words came.

What she next saw nearly brought tears to her eyes. Shinichi. Her Shinichi staring down at her with those brilliant orbs and that cocky grin that she had come to love and accept every day of her life.

'Love you,' he mouthed and finally tears fell as she found both of her hands back at her mouth to suppress a sob.

"Love you is an understatement Shinichi." She added with a soft smiling chuckle as he brushed away her fallen tears.

"Ran," He called in a low tone, his smile shifting into a frown, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about what happened to you. If I hadn't been so worn out from shrinking then perhaps you wouldn't have to bear this burden that I have forced you to carry."

Ran's hands fell to his lap to comfort him.

"Shinichi being with you isn't a burden." Ran replied laughing, while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love being with you. Couldn't get enough of you."

"Ran you know that's not what I meant." Shinichi said sounding a tad annoyed and she grabbed his right cheek.

"Yes I know I'm shrunk – tough, but hey, try to look on the bright side Shinichi." He groaned, rolling his eyes as she snickered on.

"And what exactly could that be?"

"Well for starters…I can do this!" Ran exclaimed as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his swollen right cheek that she had previously been tugging on. His face at that point became a tomato red as did she once she recalled what she had just done.

Boy had she become much more bolder than she did when she was older. It was almost like she was living in the past because this Ran had always persuaded what she had wanted!

'_Stupid!'_ Ran cursed in her mind. Now that she had gone as far as to giving him a little innocent kiss, her mind wanted to go a little bit farther. Her eyes back on his lips with a devilish smile. Her eyes slid shut and she dared to lean close but he stopped her!

Shinichi's hands were on her shoulders and he gently pushed her back away. This made her eyes flutter open with confusion written on her face at his sudden rejection to continue the kiss they had first initially made in the park.

"Sorry Ran I can't. It's not you…It's me." Shinichi had even gone as far to make movement to pick up those glasses she had set aside as well. Ran beat him to the punch though and took it away from his outstretched hands.

"Shinichi what are you," Ran paused as she evaded his swipe to retrieve Conan-kun's glasses. "Talk-ing about?" She finished sounding a bit frustrated at his attempts to hide away from her again.

"Ran please, just drop it okay?" He begged and this time held his hand out to her obviously wanting his possession back. Ran growled muttering something under her breath.

"What?" he questioned curious and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Would it kill you to tell me the truth for once in your lifetime Shinichi? Or should I just wait another year for someone else to come clean for you again?"

"Ran I—"Ran shoved the glasses back into his chest.

"It's _**fine**_I'm _**used **_to it by now _**Conan-kun**_." She snapped watching him visibly winch but tried her best to ignore it shoving it in the back of her mind. "You know I can't become your wife if you can't communicate with me Shinichi. If you don't let me stand besides you…Where should I be standing? Perhaps with _another_—"

"No!" Shinichi exclaimed and Ran frowned.

"Then where Shinichi? Where?"

"With me." He muttered, as he looked down at the glasses with his own frown.

"But Shinichi I can't if you keep pushing me out." Ran whispered becoming rather strained.

"I know but,"

"Go on," She ushered in a bare whisper. "Please Shinichi, I want to help." Shinichi sighed glancing down at the glasses and set them aside the car door's handle. His eyes turned on her again, his expression tomato red as he swallowed preparing to brace himself for the worst.

"I just, I just don't want you to look back on this kiss and think of how horrible it was because of how we are now."

Ran blinked, once, twice, three times as Shinichi sat silent looking down at the seat flustered.

"That's it?" She asked and Shinichi's expression fell instantly and she couldn't help but snicker.

"W-what's so funny Ran? This is serious!" Ran continued to snicker on, wiping a tear from her face.

"Oh Shinichi! You really _**ARE**_so _**clueless**_ sometimes! I mean _**that's **_it! _**That's**_ the reason why you acted _**this **_way? _**HONESTLY **_Shinichi! _**Honestly**_!"

"_W-what_?" He questioned becoming defensive, "What the heck does that mean Ran?" Ran gave him a sneaky smile.

"You're the detective aren't you?" She chuckled, "Why don't you try to figure it out?"

"Rannnnn!" Shinichi groaned in protest and Ran tapped his nose.

"Stu-pid Shinichi," She teased with a sing-song voice that cause him to flush in complete embarrassment, "Don't you know that it was when you looked like _**THIS**_ that I first fell in love with you? Kissing you like this is just sweet, sweet icing on the cake because I get to show my younger self what she missed out on."

"Ran!" Shinichi exclaimed brighter than ever and she snickered, smiling brightly.

"Now hold still." She commanded, her eyes closing as she slowly moved close to his own.

**XXX**

Unfortunately much to Ran's disappointment the car decided to turn at that same point and she practically fell back and Shinichi went after her stopping her head from colliding into Okiya's seat.

"Oi Ran are you alright?" Shinichi questioned still flustered and Ran's face flamed with her own humiliation. She pulled herself up with his help but her eyes were sneering toward the front seat. Hell she punched it with all her might!

"What the heck was that about Subaru-san?" Ran exclaimed boiling over in fury. Shinichi tried to fan her down but she was already bordering a tantrum. Shinichi swallowed as he watched Ran pound on Okiya's seat cursing and screaming. He hoped he was never managed to piss Ran off that badly or he was sure he would have ended up with a broken neck.

"R-Ran…Just let it go." Shinichi silently whispered and Ran turned back at him in an instant.

"He's _**SMILING**_ though Shinichi!" She roared and he shrunk back into his seat scared for his life. "I just know he did it on purpose that jerk! You're lucky I don't have my body back buddy! When I do you better run and hide because I'll come back and kick your ass for this!" Ran screamed dropping her composure all together of being that sweet innocent female into the hardcore karate champion many had come to fear.

"Oi, oi…" Shinichi said laughing with a sweat rolling down his head. At this rate Ran might actually cause them to crash. He could understand her frustration but...They could always finish the kiss later and perhaps maybe when they were alone?

Shinichi sighed, reaching out to grab Ran and while he was whacked a couple of times unintentionally during her tantrum, he managed to get her to stop.

How?

He simply pressed his lips against the back of her head. She froze and her flared hands dropped to her side.

"S-Shinichi…" Ran whispered, "I, I'm sorry, I just lost it!" Shinichi chuckled, pulling her up into his lap.

"I know, it's alright, I often lose it too when it comes to you as well."Ran chuckled too.

"Ah I've heard."

"I love you." They both said in unison and while they both blushed soon it melted into two double smiles.

"Marry me Ran."

"Silly Shinichi we practically already are married by the way we act!"

"Ah," He laughed,"So we are." She glanced up at him and he met her gaze with a warming smile that would foretell of great things to come in the future.

Together they would not be denied victory.

**XXX**

_**To be continued…**_

Sorry about the late update but I hope you liked it! Yesterday was my birthday and instead of partying like crazy the chapter finally came to me and it came out like this LOL. Talk about crazy inspiration but yeah that's it!

I know they are back together already but I couldn't help it, I want KISSES and HUGS because it feels like DEPRIVATION in the anime and manga! I am forever drooling at this couple as it is my favorite.

Well I'm off to go eat my somewhat 22nd ice cream cake; you're welcome to have some if you like vanilla! See you soon!

Thanks for the reviews!

Take care!


	17. Their Fights

_Cheers! _

_I hope you are prepared because your new chapter is officially here!_

XXX

**Chapter 17**: Their Fights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan

XXX

Ran had always been the anxious one in her mind. Everyone had claimed that this wasn't the case because she never let anyone see her expression in the presence of a threat. Even if she was faced with someone that wielded a knife or a gun that could potentially end her life, Ran always stood her ground which earned her some cheers from the people aside her. It just plain was frustrating and her heart agreed as it pitter-pattered in concern as the car finally slowed to a stop.

At this point all of her emotions were racing and Ran couldn't even bring herself to look out the window. In the back of her mind, she prayed that they still had a long way to go because secretly her heart wavered to the cause. Ran almost, _almost_ bit her lip as Okiya got up and excused himself out of the car. The words, 'were here,' nearly fell on deaf ears as she felt herself straighten up to an extent. Everything felt like it was going too fast and then Ran too started to doubt herself.

Shinichi didn't need her. Without her strength, what good was she? Her stomach fluttered with anxiety as stared at the door handle with a stoic expression. The very expression that betrayed the inner battle in her mind and there was nothing she could do about it except smile weakly to oncoming danger.

"Ran," She heard Shinichi call as if he subconsciously detected her stress but she refused to face him, right hand reaching for the door. "_Ran_," this time she jumped. Her desire to exit the car replaced with the sudden tightening grip around her left hand. Her eye's studied the hold and even widen when the detective placed it to his lips, kissing it gently. Ran blushed, dropping her earlier façade as Shinichi's eyes drew away from her hands and slowly up to her own.

The karate champion took in a deep breath as Shinichi leaned toward her. Her eyes shut immediately as he closed in on her. Her cheeks flaming toward the cause, but found her eyes peeking for a look when nothing touched her delicate lips. Instead the detective bumped heads with her, not literally, but in the fashion they used whenever the other was sick.

If now was the time to say her goodbyes to Shinichi, this was ever the perfect moment. Ran's insides stirred at the notion while she found herself fidgeting more than usually. "_**Ran**_,"_ What? _She thought somewhat annoyed as she allowed her attention to return to the detective's silent demands. _Oh… _Ran's thoughts whispered when she saw that look countering her now ever changing flustered mind. In short he was telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Ran felt herself smiling despite the disappointment; then again, what was she expecting? They were stuck in bodies of children, now was _not_ the time to for a make out session. Ran turned scarlet as she jerked her body away from the detective leaving him to be amused by her actions.

"Stupid, idiotic detective freak," Ran countered loudly as if trying to cover the evidence of the bright red cheeks growing across her face by the second. "Don't you _dare_ give me that look Kudo, Shinichi!"

"What look are you talking about Kudo, Ran?" He chirped innocently earning a gasp from her as she took in her new self-claimed title. They weren't even married and it still sent chills to her spine but even she would never give him the benefactor to know that. Instead Ran shot him a heated glare.

"Ran," She corrected, ignoring his smirk. "And just so you know I am perfectly able to take care of myself!" His defiant chuckles followed close behind, making her cross her hands over her chest stubbornly.

"If you say so—" He paused as she scowled at him. He returned with an obnoxious remark, "Ran-neechan."

Ran's mood spiked dramatically. It was then she realized how much she hated being called neechan by him. It reminded her of all the unpleasant moments where he had been secretly lying to her about the truth she had begged him for many times in the past. She knew that Shinichi never meant it to be hurtful but it did, it stung her heart painfully just as it rolled off his tongue. The rejection, tears ever so close to springing.

If anything Ran would not, could not, let him enjoy this small victory on her and perhaps countered his error with an even deadlier one. He practically squirmed under her dry look. The next thing that left her mouth was just pure cold. Ran wanted to regret it knowing his feelings but since he hurt her, she felt it was only right to retaliate back. A lover's squabble if you must.

XXX

The entire incident left the detective on a frozen state of mind as Ran swiftly exited the car without another word, thankfully. Shinichi knew Ran was going to shoot back some sort of remark, it's what they always did. Their playful fake battles but this, this actually made him stop and ponder at her words in horror.

"_Kaito Kid_…?" He questioned still in shock at the way Ran looked before she even said anything. She looked, no she was clearly in pain from his words. Ran knew how he felt, and with acid laced in her words, threatened to drop him for the one person that always made his blood boil.

_**Kaito kid.**_

Always, always he was being too friendly with Ran whenever Kaito Kid came to terrorize him. He didn't like it, hell Shinichi never liked it when anyone flirted with Ran but Kid, Kid, was an understatement. After all, Kid was using **his** body to do it and was taking away the first-time moments Shinichi could have been sharing with Ran when he finally got his cure. The whole thing was a giant insult to Shinichi. Shinichi would never result to such underhand tactics to piss off Kaito Kid if he ever the chance.

Why?

Simply because it was wrong. In fact it stood against everything that he was. He was a detective not a thief. Yet Kid was, and despite_ knowing_ _**how **_Shinichi felt about the situation, about Ran—Kaito Kid continued to progress on his potential candidate for a wife.

Yes Kudo, Shinichi was jealous!

He was more than that too! Shinichi was also **_furious _**because Ran—Ran thought it was him as well! She thought the person in front of her was the very person she had claimed to love many times! It greatly bothered Shinichi because he could always somehow sense her true feelings. Especially in front of someone like Kaito Kid or all people.

Her wavelength fluctuated constantly when Kid pressed for her to show something for him and Shinichi couldn't do a thing. He could only watch Ran's timid uncertainty when Sonoko snickered aside her—cheering Ran on to make a move as well. It was _so_ painful to watch because she would always excuse herself in what they thought was an embarrassing gesture. Yet Shinichi knew better and he followed her where he soon found her hiding behind some podium post shaking nervously over the confrontation.

He remembered all the times he swallowed roughly when he heard her silent accusations that it was okay for her to be feeling this way. It was okay because he had been gone so long and it was just far too much for her to handle all at once. Sure he changed but he was still her Shinichi, right?

He answered her in the tiniest of tones and although startled Ran never once pushed Conan away. There was always a strange sense of security whenever Conan was there and it tugged on her heart strings even more because she always deep down she secretly second guessed about if he was actually the man she loved all along.

'_Shinichi…'_ Ran would whisper each and every time making his heart ache more and more painfully. Knowing that inside her mind that she would be fighting turmoil and he couldn't let her know the truth. That he, of all people, would have to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and redirect her into the arms of what would be Kaito Kid's and not rightfully his instead.

Hell it even almost once got to the point that Ran was close to confessing to someone else...

Shinichi wanted to punch the seat, tear it apart piece by piece, but didn't.

It was true that he wanted nothing more to strangle Kaito Kid. However he still had respect for the thief. If it wasn't for him a couple of times…Then Ran might have already been taken from him. After all Ran couldn't keep up with his lying half of the time and was close to falling apart. It was all thanks to Kaito Kid that her heart found the strength needed to continue on waiting.

"_Don't test me Shinichi or I'll leave you for someone like __**Kaito Kid**__." _

Shinichi groaned, that would follow him for quite awhile. Slowly he reached for the door and exited with a troubled sigh.

XXX

It was nothing like Ran expected it to be. She originally thought the Black Organization was going to be some giant illusive building hidden from the cop's radar charts but this, this was entirely different. Behind her Shinichi past her grumbling something under his breath as his movements caused crunches from the patches of dead leaves below.

"What is this place?" Ran questioned as she continued to dwell on the vision before her.

"What do you _think_ it is?" Okiya asked from behind nearly causing her to scream. It did earn a snicker from a certain idiot a few steps ahead of her. Ran shook her head, turning to face Okiya but blinked when she found his legs instead.

Ran inwardly cursed—that's right, she was still just a kid and that clearly meant that everyone other than children would not be at her eye level anymore. Ran shifted her gaze elsewhere, feeling humiliated for even thinking something different.

"A rundown train station." Shinichi spoke up, much to relief as she too nodded.

In fact the place looked like it was about to collapse upon itself. Dust drifted by around them and everything was extremely quiet other than the sounds of their movements. It was hard to believe an organization of criminals was gathered here. This just didn't seem like a place for a crime syndicate to be located at. It made Ran wonder if Shinichi had been right all along. Perhaps this really was just a trap to lure him away from saving Haibara's hide and it would be all her fault for trusting Okiya.

Ran sighed dejectedly and was wondering if she had time to tread off for some time to recuperate. She requested it shyly and expected to be shot down by Shinichi. He was always worried about her safety but he, he didn't even shoot her a glance. This just made her feel ten times worse as she stared up at the dark clouds that formed above them.

A storm was coming.

"They say that life begins at the start of a railroad." Okiya suddenly said, taking a step forward as he glanced at one of the many abandoned train tracks in the distance. "It is also said to be the point of no return because you can never look back once you step on."

"That is unless you jump off." Shinichi added, and Okiya smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, I suppose that works too." Okiya replied, pushing forward, past the younger detective as he headed toward a tunnel. Shinichi naturally followed with his own smirk hidden behind the rims of his glasses.

Ran watched them go and debated whether or not to follow them. She would rather not listen to the two battle it out in secret messages that she would never be able to catch onto. The whole thing would just make her even more annoyed and possibly more against the idea of marrying a detective.

Her mother always did mention how troublesome it could be…

'_They have their own language Ran. Sometimes I'm just out of their league...'_ Eri told a younger version of herself with a troubled frown. Eri was one to never mention the 'growing problems,' between her and her father. This time was just a rare moment and Ran's innocents kicked in just as any other day because she past simply tugged on her mother's shirt with concern.

'_But mama,' _Ran whined with a pinched nose, '_Daddy loves mama so mama has to, has to try, right?" _Eri looked down at her daughter in surprise. Ran giggled, tilting her head at her mom's funny expression.

'_What?'_ Eri questioned again and Ran continued to snicker.

'_Practice makes perfect!'_ Ran exclaimed, a saying her mother always crammed into her little brain. Eri found herself quickly smiling as she patted Ran's head and the brunette giggled under her mother's comforting warmth. Eri smiled.

'_Yes so it does. I guess mama will try do her best.'_

'_Promise?' _Eri laughed.

'_I promise.'_

A tear rolled down Ran's face at the memory. Even after her mother had said that, somehow her parent's still ended up getting divorced. It never once went forgotten in Ran's mind, but at least Ran could welcome the fact that her mother never did stop trying. This made Ran realize that although it was annoying, Shinichi was worth it.

XXX

It didn't take her very long to catch up to the two idiots. They continue to drabble on about certain issues, issues in which hardly concerned what they were really here for. Ran rubbed her head.

More Sherlock Homes' information bombarding her brain again.

It seemed like every time she looked back on Tropical Park, Shinichi was always mentioning something new to her about the man. Ran sighed, gladly taking the initiative step between them and separating the two to remind her favorite detective freak about the situation.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. He almost matched her father's guffaw and she well, she matched the look of irritation her mother for eternity held against her father. Ran crossed her arms over her chest in frustration as Okiya finally lead them to a secluded building hidden in one of the tunnels close to the train station.

Inside, she must have coughed about five or six times. It was so dusty, how anyone managed to not be deathly ill after working in such conditions was beyond her. Shinichi leaned close to her, causing her to blush slightly.

"Ran," He whispered, cupping a hand over his mouth to block Okiya from listening in. "If you get scared, hold onto me." It was then that her coughs ceased and her glare increased. Shinichi sunk away. "Or just forget it." He laughed, remembering that she was still pretty steamed at him.

The karate champion was hardly amused. She was no one's punching bag and there was no way she was going to be frightened—

"AHH!"

"Ran!" Shinichi called out as she fell on her bottom with sheer horror written all over her face. Shinichi rushed to her side asking her what was wrong and with a shaky hand she pointed toward the intruder.

Shinichi's now hardening glare shifted toward where she pointed as Ran leaned into his chest grasping his shirt with a small sob. The detective blinked blankly at what he saw.

A spider. It hung down from its web from the ceiling and somehow he suspected it managed to land right on Ran's nose causing her to naturally freak out. Shinichi snickered as he glanced down at Ran.

"Not going to be afraid, huh?" He questioned her, and she bit her lip at her foolishness. Slowly she pulled away from him and looked down at the ground with flustered cheeks.

"Shut it." She warned, tears shining in her orbs. Shinichi was close to losing himself. She just looked so darn cute when she was in her flustered angry state. He knew she was trying to bitterly hold back her feelings because she was scorning him for his nee-chan comment but he decided to act on his feelings anyways. After all the years of holding back, could anyone really blame him?

Shinichi allowed his right hand to reach out and brush her cheek lightly causing her weak gaze on his. "_Ran_." He stated with a bit of despair, issuing his silent apology.

Ran bit her lip a this. Tears falling all the more as she leaned into his touch in acceptance.

"_S-Shinichi_." She whispered right back, her own apology echoing in her stammered stammering state of mind. He of course, had accepted it without a second thought. It was then a silent moment passed between them. It might have seemed like a small gesture but it was enough for the both of them. His hand fell away from her cheek and he turned to signal to Okiya that they were once again ready to keep going. Okiya said nothing and headed toward a bookcase. Ran suspected what would happen next and she was ready with a stern expression.

She did not gaze at Shinichi once after that. Not even as she stepped ahead and allowed her right hand to reach out for his left. Ran felt his astonished gaze on her but said nothing, perhaps too embarrassed after his display of affection earlier. The two of them waited calmly, hand in hand and sure enough after Okiya pulled a book from a shelve, the entire bookcase split into revealing what would be the beginning of the end.

Her breath drew in at the sight of two steel doors. Shinichi's grip on her hand increased and she felt the beat of the drum inside her chest initiate once more.

"You will not be able to jump out of this one. I assure you." Okiya mentioned, reminding her of his previous sneaky conversation with Shinichi. "After all this will take us 2,341 feet below the surface and 689 feet below sea level. There is no turning back once these doors shut behind you."

Ran's mouth gapped at his words. That was a quite a long ride down to where they stood now especially for something like an elevator to travel. Ran wanted to take a step back but Shinichi's grip held her still. She finally whipped her head toward his.

"…I have to do this for Shiho's sake." He whispered and she stared at him with wide eyes. He glanced back at her. "She's waiting for me Ran." Ran blinked at his words. "I don't want to put anyone through the pain that I put you through. As for a broken heart. Yours alone tears me inside out. If I fail this, I don't think I can—"

"You won't fail," Ran pressed, squeezing his hand back. "Shinichi I'm here for you." Ran licked her lips, "I mean, I know I can't offer any of my," Ran glanced at her fists, "_strength _to aid you this time but, I, I'm here for you Shinichi, I always will be."

"Ran, thank you."

Ran shook her head as she stepped inside the elevator while smiling brightly.

"Idiot." She told him laughing after she heard his gawk.

_The real hero is you Shinichi._

_You._

XXX

_**End Chapter 17!  
**_

It took me longer to post this because I was trying to think of like a super awesome hideout and then my brain must have exploded like 1,000 times to get there. It might be lame, but the fluff makes up for it right? Hopefully? Anyways, I'm working really hard on it because I want the B.O's headquarters to be like BOOM awesome! I-I know I'm a bit insane right now but the B.O is some SB.

-Serious Business-

Until next time!

P.S - Thank you for the reviews and the add! *Bow* You're all so awesome!_  
_


	18. Their Meeting

Oh hi there! Where have you been? Oh my, what's with that stare! Oh I see! You have wondered where I have been as well! So I've been kind of busy but summers here meaning well time to get going again. So let's finish this story up, shall we? Yes, I do think that's a good idea too! Now on with the show!

By the way I can defiantly say this chapter will either be my death by you fans or my revival—Only you can decide! So, please, enjoy.

**XXX**

**Chapter 18**: Their Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

**XXX**

The elevator was slow to descent but at least Ran knew they were getting closer to their destination at the sound of the soft melody coming from below. Her boyfriend, whom Ran flustered at the thought, was much too busy chattering with Okiya to notice it. Ran resisted the urge to grumble about how idiotic Sherlock Holmes and detective stuff was. Well it wasn't like she thought Holmes was stupid, the truth behind it was that Ran hated Shinichi for bringing him up all the time during important situations.

If only he wasn't a detective but alas he was so she would have to endure it. This was fine because secretly even though she did curse it, Ran found his momentary appearance rather cute. After all without the glasses he was the boy who was her first and only crush. Ran glanced away with a spoiled look. Her cheeks were much too bright for her liking and Ran refused to let Shinichi find out or he'd tease her to death. She would just have to settle down and focus on the music which grew louder and louder by the second. For it was her only company.

The beat was so easy to recognize at least. This music was known as Jazz as far as Ran could remember. Ran had often heard many varieties of it when she went shopping with Sonoko but it was nothing this smooth. Ran shut her eyes allowing the musical instruments to reach her ears so she could identify them one by one. The saxophone was first to identify as it played side by side with the piano. Behind those instruments played the bass gently and steadily while whoever was on the drums tapped against their cymbals softly every now and then.

It made Ran feel so relaxed to the point that she felt her back leaning against the wall as her head rested on the corner near the door. She wanted to know where that music was coming from, it was so alluring. She could fall asleep to it.

"_Ran_, _**hey**_, is everything alright?" Shinichi's voice came in concern as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Ran snapped away from the door blinking away at him with a curious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked once more and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Stu-pid," She replied causing his expression to turn sour as she did before. "I was just listening to the mus—" Ran paused as she held onto Shinichi was a bright redden face. This sort of position was making her heat up all too much. If only the elevator hadn't jerked to a stop. She wouldn't have slammed into Shinichi causing him to fall over with her on top. Shinichi also held a fluster face making this scene ten times worse because he wouldn't even look at her! Or rather he was covering his glasses and face while trying to point out something to her. Ran followed his gaze to see her skirt was lifted up a bit revealing a pink and white bunny panty shot.

"AAH!" Ran screeched as she pulled her skirt down. Her tomato red face grew grander and she sputtered pervert out to Shinichi looking absolutely mortified. The young detective continued to hide his face by turning his body as she began to bop with rolled up fists and a cry of detest for the boy under her.

She would kill him for this!

"Ahem."

They both froze, each sharing their own unique pose. Ran attempting to reach for Shinichi's neck and Shinichi trying to hold her arms back as his grin quickly changing to a lined expression.

Oh that's right they weren't alone! Okiya was in the elevator with them, watching them interact…. Within a second both teens separated from each other in their now child like forms. They wouldn't dare to look at each other especially now with the door to the elevator finally sliding open.

At least it seemed like Ran would get her wish. She could see the band she wanted to encounter in the far corner of the room. It was her, not Shinichi, which was the first to step into what would be the Black Organization's Headquarters.

"This is…" Shinichi began as he glanced around.

"…Amazing." Ran finished even though by now she had known Shinichi had ignored her presence. His attention was already straining back on Okiya questioning their surroundings. After all this looked more like a restaurant then a hideout. It also seemed like the Black Organization had its own little private club and that's probably precisely what it was. There were such a grand number of tables but full services to go along with each. The people here were so well dressed that Ran was thinking this to be some sort of fantasy tale that she never wanted to wake from and this wasn't even the best part! Ran squealed when she saw the bar because of its huge aquarium loaded with tons of colorful fish of all shapes and sizes!

It was so awesome!

Ran turned to grab Shinichi's arm and eagerly show him the band. However as she faced him, her happy expression fell almost immediately. Although his sharp, frustrated gaze was not settled on her, it still made Ran feel uncomfortable. Her lips tugged into a line as she questioned whether or not to approach those balled up shaking fists and hold onto them with a soft smile.

**XXX**

"What is going on here?" Shinichi whispered harshly toward Okiya. He didn't appreciate being lied to. He didn't like being lead paths that didn't make any sense. He wanted to trust Ran but the more Shinichi chatted with Okiya, the more frustrated he became. Their talk in the elevator proving to be a fine example when Shinichi brought up Holmes to lighten the situation but Okiya turned it against him in a hidden message of what he would do if he lost someone precious. The whole thing was utterly baffling.

If only he had the chance to bring Shiho with him. Then at least she could have hinted if this was merely a ruse trying to separate Shinichi from solving the case that haunted him for years. However now was a different case, he didn't even know where Shiho was at this point. She could be preparing the trade or waiting him to show. Shinichi wanted to leave but there was no way in hell he was going to leave Ran behind especially when Shinichi wasn't even sure who Okiya was referring too. Shiho or Ran. He couldn't let her out if his sight. She was his…

"Shinichi…" Shinichi blinked snapping out of his fit to find his left hand brushing through his hair and a warm tingling feeling spreading through his right. He glanced to that hand to see Ran staring down at it while caressing softly.

He was scaring her again wasn't he?

Shinichi lowered his gaze under his bangs and popped it back up almost immediately to show her a happier expression. His true feelings hidden under the rims, but when Ran didn't smile back, he knew then that she could tell he was lying. Yet than she always played along knowing it was for the best.

"Ran…" He breathed out softly but she ignored turning away from him a smile returning her lips as it was her turn to take lead.

"What's with the rain effect?" Ran suddenly asked while she broke away from Shinichi and far away from that gaze that caused a stabbing feeling deep inside her heart. "I haven't heard people play ambience music along with their songs in awhile."

"Well Mouri-san sometimes were cooped down here until the boss issues us work so it can be very boring. Some members decided this would be our little get-away kind of place to keep us relaxed between working hours." Okiya replied smoothly.

"I wouldn't mind working here." Ran mumbled earning a glare from Shinichi to which she responded with a laugh, "Kidding of course." Okiya smirked.

"I'm sure we wouldn't mind you working alongside us Mouri-san." He told her with that same eerie smirk. "I've never had the pleasure of working with an angel before." Ran scoffed at the title, she had heard it so many times from Vermouth that it was starting to annoy her. Ran wasn't perfect so there was no way she could ever be an angel of any sort.

It was then that she felt Shinichi grab her and drag her gently close behind him as if to protect her from something dangerous. Something Ran didn't understand.

"Don't get used to it." Shinichi replied with his own charismatic grin forming. "This angel is for my eyes only."Ran flushed while scolding Shinichi's words in the back of her brain. What in the world was he getting so touchy about?

"Worried?" Okiya suddenly challenged making Ran's brow raise as she gave Shinichi a questioning look. Did he really think Okiya had a chance versus him?

Ran watched as Shinichi's hand lowered from protecting her and then was back into his jean's pockets.

"Of course not," Shinichi snapped back defensively, "What I'm more curious about is just where this boss of yours is at?"

Ran almost fell back as she felt a trail of sweat roll down her forehead. Why did his lies always sound do cocky? Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him. He really was an idiot!

"You will meet with them soon enough Edogawa-kun because here comes our entry right now." Okiya said silently raising his hand to wave at the sound of clacking heels, "However you two must keep your identities secret. It will be dangerous from here on."

"_One moment."_ Shinichi replied, grabbing Ran's arm and pulling her away from Okiya. Ran gave him a blank look.

"What is it now Shi—C-Conan-kun?" Ran corrected as waitress strolled passed them. Now that Okiya had warned them Ran felt as if everyone in the room was watching them.

"Whatever happens don't leave my side." Ran shook her head.

"Stupid, idiotic, detective freak, how many times are you going to tell me that? I already know this and besides Subaru doesn't seem like a bad person. I-I just think you're over thinking this C-Conan-kun." Ran whispered back and Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "I _know _Vermouth cares for the both of us a good deal despite what you think. She might threaten you but I saw it in her eyes that she really does want you to succeed."

"I'm not talking about Vermouth Ra—Rain, I'm talking about—"

"I know but if he's working alongside with Vermouth that must mean he's somewhat good—"

"Or a spy."Shinichi finished causing Ran to feel grim.

"I hope not…"She whispered fidgeting her index fingers. "I mean, um, he's into Sherlock Holmes like you so he must be good right?"

"That's what I once thought too…" Ran glanced down. Apparently he had this conversation before and now Ran wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Shi—"

"My, my, what do we got here?" Shinichi and Ran both looked up to see a teenager looming over them with a small smile. "I didn't realize you were a father Bourbon." The teen said chuckling. Both Shinichi and Ran paled at the sight.

"I'm not," Okiya replied adding his own chuckle, "I'm just babysitting for a family friend Rum." He replied and the teen's smile grew into a cat-like grin as her eyes landed on Ran particularly.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing? What's her name Bourbon? She reminds me of someone I know." Rum asked as she bent down to Ran's eye-level. Ran continued to pale as the woman closed in on her.

"Edogawa Rain." Okiya said and Rum hummed.

"What a pretty name. Rain, almost like Mouri-san…." Rum said while lifting a hand to pat Ran on the head but froze at Shinichi's sharp command.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Shinichi growled causing Rum to glance his way as she dropped her hand away from the younger girl who continued to look absolutely petrified for some reason.

"And who's this little boy?" Rum questioned giggling, "Her boyfriend?" She asked nailing it right on the mark.

"Ah no." Okiya intervened. "Don't mind him, he's just protective of his little sister."

"I see." Rum replied sounding annoyed as she rose back up on her feet. "Well whatever the case Bourbon you should be careful. Gin came here not too long ago and was quick to leave in such a hurry. I hear the boss finally found out where that brat was hiding."

"I heard…That's why I'm here. The boss summoned me." Okiya said carefully and Rum lifted her right index finger up to her lips.

"Oh." She said while running her index finger across her lips as if she were applying lipstick. "I guess that means you need me to open the back door."

"Please Rum if you can." Rum grinned.

"Of course I can! How silly for you to say such a thing! Oh and Bourbon do me a favor? Just call me Kazumi-san. It just sounds so much more natural like that don't you think?"

"…Sure Kazumi-san…No problem at all." Thus Kazumi smiled in approval and told Subaru to follow behind.

**XXX**

"_It just can't be."_ Ran whispered shakily behind the group. Her eyes were on the two people walking ahead of them. Her eyes were becoming watery at the sight. "She's so different. There's just no way she could be a part of something like this."

"Ran," Shinichi called in the tiniest voice as he walked side by side with her. "I know this must be hard for you but you have to endure it."

Ran bit the bottom of her lip. This was just like the time she found out her idol was a murderer yet only now it was her teacher instead. The very teacher who taught her all sorts of abilities such as the rounding heel kick and the same teacher who was the former karate club champion – Tsukamoto Kazumi – age 18.

'_You're in top shape as always Ran.' _Kazumi-senpai once told her while wiping the sweat from her forehead. '_All that studying and exam made my body feel sluggish…Want to spar for a bit?'_

'_Yeah, my pleasure!' _

"It _has_ to be a lie." She darkly whispered. "It just _has_ to. I can't fight against someone like her. She-She's my friend _Shinichi_…"

"I understand Ran but calm down. I'm sure the truth will be revealed soon enough."

"Yeah I know..." Ran said as she gripped Shinichi's shirt. "It's just… I'm just not sure I'm ready to hear it anymore."

"Everything will work out you'll see. I mean what are you worried about, you have me right?" Ran merely nodded causing Shinichi frowned.

'_It will only get harder from here on.'_ Okiya's voice mocked causing Shinichi to sigh.

**XXX **

"And here we are." Kazumi or Rum said as she guided them to the door that was guarded by two other larger and bulkier black organization members. "The boss will be waiting inside. Do you want me to watch the children Bourbon?" Okiya shook his head.

"I think the boss will let it go this one time." He replied and Kazumi dropped down on a sofa near the door. She kicked her feet up and place one leg over the other.

"Oh okay," She said, snapping her right hand and one of the two guards assisted her by bringing her a drink from the small refrigerator door in the corner. "If that's what you think is best…"

_She doesn't know the truth._ Ran thought sadly as she glanced at her friend from behind Shinichi. _Does that mean she's not on our side after all?_ _Oh no, how am I supposed to face her now! I don't want to fight my friend!_

"Coming Rain-chan?" Subaru asked as he held the door open, and Ran nodded quickly jerking her head away from Kazumi who was still staring at her that shady grin. The door closed behind her, and when they entered, the whole room was dark. Then suddenly the lights came on, causing both Shinichi and Ran to squint their eyes.

At the desk a woman sat, leaning over desk with her hands joined on top of the desk. Ran's mouth practically fell open as she pointed at the woman with an agape expression.

"You're that woman from before from the bank! H-Hiroda Masami-san!" Ran cried out recalling and then quickly shut her hands over her mouth.

"Don't worry." Masami told her smiling, "The room is sound proof. The other organization members won't hear." Ran nodded, but still felt very stupid. However now she felt even more confused. "But I thought we were supposed to meet with Akemi Miyano?"

"She _is_ Miyano, Akemi." Shinichi said coldly causing Ran to shift her gaze on him. He looked just as perplexed as her on the situation. "But that would be impossible because she died right in front of me!" Akemi stared at Shinichi with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun…I thought I was a goner too. I had no idea that the bullet wound I took wasn't what caused me to slip out of conscious."

"What?" Shinichi cried out frustrated. "Your heart stopped beating! You died! This is impossible!"

"So those information files on Vermouth's computer were the truth after all." Ran said as she faced the woman who kind of resembled her. It was then that Shinichi grabbed her shoulders so forcefully that Ran was a bit frightened.

"Ran explain now! What file? Tell me what it said!" Ran gulped and nodded.

"I only read how Irish gave her some type of medicine that day before she went to work. It stopped her heart and she had no idea. It must have been a terrible experience...I'm sorry..." Ran said looking down at the ground but Akemi shook her head, smiling.

"Don't be Mouri-san besides it was probably not as terrible as your heart attack experiences." Akemi said jokingly.

"This isn't funny!" Conan yelled interrupting their laughter. "Your death, it pained all of us, especially Shiho! How can you possibly laugh at a time like this? How could you do this to your own sister? I thought you were trying to get out of the syndicate but instead here you are! Its boss!"

"She wasn't the original boss Shinichi!" Ran cried out, jerking out of his grip. "The original was killed by an organization member named Irish. Isn't that right Subaru-san?" Okiya nodded, and turned his attention on the scowling boy.

"Irish wanted us all to be free of this wrenched place but he was killed out on duty and was unable to proceed on. Akemi wasn't aware of the fact that Irish was planning to stage her death in order to use her against Gin." Ran nodded as she remembered what Vermouth said to her.

"They must have been hiding in the ambulance that came to escort her out. I assume that's when they switched her body with that life-like mannequin."

"Correct." Okiya said, "It was Irish and Marsala who did the task. Marsala still hangs around by the bar if you want to question her about the situation further."

Shinichi shook his head and Okiya nodded in understanding.

"I knew asking for your help would be difficult considering what happened between us…" Akemi said, eyes drifting away sadly.

"Thus you resulted in asking Vermouth to take whatever means necessary to get me here? Even if it meant hurting my loved ones!" Shinichi snapped causing Akemi to blink tears.

"No that's not what happened at all!" Akemi shouted as she rose up from her desk and slammed her hands flat on top of the table. Akemi then fisted her hands and closed her eyes allowing some tears to roll down her cheeks. "I only figured since Mouri-san was known as your childhood friend that she could possibly convince you to come." Akemi lowered her head as a way to apologize. "I never had any intention of harming Mouri-san. All I've ever wanted was just to be reunited with my little sister. Please forgive me Conan-kun! Please!"

"Shinichi…" Ran weakly said besides him and Shinichi sighed.

"I would have helped if you had just simply told me. That's what friends do." Ran smiled, and Akemi raised her own head, eyes brimming over with tears of joy.

"T-Thank you Conan-kun, thank you so much. I knew I was being foolish for not believing in you from the start."

"People make mistakes…It's only human to." Shinichi told her while Ran suddenly pulled Shinichi into a hug, kissing him on the cheek causing the miniature detective to blush.

"R-Ra-Ra-Ran!" Shinichi exclaimed while Akemi chuckled at the two of them. It was such a funny sight that reminded her of a man that she too loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Akai…" Akemi whispered softly earning a glance from Okiya but he said nothing. Akemi smiled on for a bit before allowing her eyes to settle on Okiya. He showed her something hidden in his coat, and her lips lined while the two love birds continued on with their moment.

"Conan-kun, Mouri-san," Akemi called as she slipped back on her smile. "How about I make us some tea before I explain what I had in mind?" She offered pointing over to the machine. Ran brightened at the idea. She was starting to get a bit hungry from the excitement and at least a small glass of tea would keep her at bay for a little longer. Shinichi agreed too after all it did sound like a nice treat and something to let his mind wander for a bit.

"Akemi-san you're such a wonderful person. I can see why Ai-chan admires you so much." Ran told Akemi while awaiting the tea. Akemi scratched her head.

"Ai-chan?" Akemi wondered and Shinichi filled her in causing the elder sister to blush. "Oh! Well I don't know...I feel like I've been a coward lately. I keep thinking when Shiho sees me again she'll surely hate me."

"Wha—! Don't say that!" Ran protested, "While it may take Ai-chan a bit to readjust…I'm sure she could never hate you. Right, Shinichi?" Shinichi nodded.

"Shiho isn't stupid, she'll understand once she sees you. It would be unlike her to do something otherwise." Tears began to roll down the elder sisters cheeks once again.

"Thank goodness," Akemi said holding a hand to her heart, "Oh thank goodness…I love my little sister so much. She is the world to me."

"I know the feeling." Shinichi muttered under his breath as he glanced towards Ran.

It was the sound of a whistling that caused the mood to quickly change. Okiya began to pour the tea into two separate cups once he had turned it off. Akemi took it from Okiya and presented it to the now sitting duo. Ran took it gratefully with a wide smile.

"U-wah, it smells so good!" Ran exclaimed before she sipped it. She let out a delighted hum at the taste and grinned. "It tastes wonderful as well!" Akemi chuckled.

"Ah Mouri-san, you're so cute!" Ran flushed and Akemi continued to giggle. "No wonder Vermouth always speaks so highly of you." Ran lowered the cup onto her lap and shook her head in denial.

"You should see her when she's angry." Shinichi snickered lifting his cup to take a sip. "You're opinion might surely change." Ran turned to shoot Shinichi a glare.

"Geez Shin—"

"_Ran_!" Shinichi cried out as Ran suddenly gripped at her heart with a painful expression. The cup shook heavily in her lap as Ran let out a startled gasp. "_Ran what's wrong? You look pale_?" Ran attempted to lift her right hand up to signal that she was okay but then another surge of pain shot through her. Another cry came out from her lips as she gripped her forehead allowing a trail of sweat to roll down her face. "_Ran what is it, hey, stay with me! Can you hear me_?"

".._D-Dizzy."_ She mumbled out as the room began to spin. She turned to Shinichi weakly to see multiple Shnichi's spinning around her._ "And t-tired."_

"_**Ran**_—_ack_!" Shinichi exclaimed as he felt his own chest grip painfully inside him. "_Wha-what the hell_?" He gritted out as Ran leaned against the back of the chair, eyes drooping shut.

"_Shi—Ni—Chi…"_ Ran slurred as her body finally gave out on her, lulling her into a deep slumber.

"_Ran_!" Shinichi called as he tried to shake her away with his left hand while his right hand gripped against his chest. He could feel that burning sensation ripping through him again like many times before but he wouldn't let himself fall into the darkness just yet. He turned his blurry mind over to the fuzzy woman that split apart and together in his eyes. "_But Why_?" He asked the woman who had evaded him once before.

Akemi gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry you'll understand soon enough Conan-kun." Shinichi felt his eyes shut painfully at another ripple of pain running through him. At this rate he would fall prey to the darkness in a matter of seconds.

"_You—betrayed—_?" The boy croaked out as he rolled off his chair and hit the ground with a thud. Akemi moved over to him and loomed over his fallen form.

"_No_," She told him in a soft voice as his vision began to deteriorate. "_Not in the way you think Conan-kun..."_

"_I don't understand_…"

"You don't have to. Just trust me."

"…_Ran_." Shinichi grumbled against the carpet floor. Akemi smiled, bending down to the boy to pull his glasses away from his face.

"Don't worry she'll be safe, I promise." Shinichi smiled.

"_T-thank y-you.._." He said before finally allowing himself to fall into a gentle slumber.

Akemi smiling as she gently reached up and brushed her hand through his hair. "Goodbye Edogawa Conan. I hope someday soon that we'll meet again my little detective friend…Perhaps I'll leave Mouri-san to that." She added, snickering and with that being said Akemi pressed her lips to the young boy's forehead before raising back up to issue her next set of commands to Okiya besides her. The time for action starting now.

**XXX**

End Chapter 18

**XXX**

Uh oh, Spaghetti-os! Though I would like to say something before you all set me on fire—there is hidden meaning within Akemi's last words in this chapter! If you can figure it out than yay! However if you're stuck—do not worry for the answers will come next chapter soon enough!

Now for the reviews! Woot!

First, thank you for the newly adds and for the people who add this story to alert, hope you will continue to follow it as I appreciate your company and really do want to make the story complete for you!

Schnulf: (I hope you don't mind that I shortened it!) Thank you very much and I'm glad you like it! I hope you will continue to enjoy it in the future! Thanks for your support!

Jebbifurzz: Wah – you made me blush! Aha-Thank you! I'm glad you feel so strongly about my story because I just love writing lovey dovey scenes! Thank you for gathering the courage to write a review, you've made my day feel so much better upon reading this! Thank you so, so, so, much!

Moonsmile: Not to worry the elevator is non stuck, and it's okay if you're not my 100th reviewer – though it's funny to hear you guys are competing for it. I'm glad you stuck around! P.S hurry up and update your story – k thanks. SMILE!

Angelsgrace: Sorry for the short chapters but I'm sure you can understand. I mean it might be short for a bit more because I need to get my motor running. I know this might be horribly wrong to ask but please be patient with me and thank you!

Sock Monsta: Saved the best for last because you've been my reviewer for the longest time and I pray that you're still around somewhere! I promise to not let you down again! You will see the ending that we both desire!

Finally, I want to say thank you to everyone one last time before I slink off to write the next chapter. So again, thank you and see you soon!

-Tav.


End file.
